Arigatou
by raykoRavenclaw
Summary: Princess Naoko's father is a bad King, but who knew his selfishness would get her kidnapped! Now traveling by force into enemy country Honrako, Naoko and servant friend Suki soon learn their kidnappers, the Four Bandits of Quentia, aren't so bad after all
1. Chapter 1

**Arigatou **

_Complete summary _: Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hello one and all, it's Rayko here, back for another story…though not Harry Potter this time! There's no disclaimer, because the characters and plot is all mine, mwahahaha. But it is a Fairy Tale, er, I promise. So…on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Arigatou**

_Chapter One_

-

"Princess, really think about this."

"Kana please, if you or Akiko or even _Suki_ wish to take part in the waltz, it would be of no consequence, but please do not try and persuade _me_ to do the same anymore, you know how I feel about balls."

"Yes Princess, I know." Kana sighed, glaring wearily at her tallish, raven-haired and stunning mistress, "but as one of your ladies-in-waiting, I must fill my occupation and so do as your father wishes. And the King wishes to see his daughter dancing with the young noble gentlemen."

"Kana is right, Naoko. Your father never likes it when you and Prince Hiromi lounge about when a ball is taking place. You don't wish to disobey your father, do you?"

"I take no pleasure in dancing with strangers." The Princess crossed her arms in a resolute manner. "I do not take pleasure in balls in general."

"You talk like an old maid. You are only seventeen, and was it not only last year that you came into society and began attending balls? And already you tire from them?"

"Please, Kana. Why don't you desist encouraging something I am determined to hate doing, and turn your attention to Akiko? For as we speak, she is making a fool of herself again, blemishing about Icitaku, my brother's servant."

Kana and Suki turned their gazes to Akiko, Princess Naoko's third lady-in-waiting.

"You will dance before the night is over." Kana told Naoko, before heading off to stop Akiko.

"She can be so commanding." The Princess laughed good-naturedly.

"Yes, well we both know our dear Kana, and though she does respect you greatly as her mistress," Suki made sure to tread carefully, "we are still much younger then her, so she can't help but act like an aunt to you." She finished with a sigh, looking back to Kana in the distance.

"Yes, that is true. But tell me Suki, you are my dearest friend, and much more to me then a servant, so I value your opinion. What do you think about this war?"

"Oh, I perceive now." Her servant friend grinned knowingly, "You are not dancing because you wish to protest against your father about this war."

Princess Naoko smiled. "You know me too well. Yes I generally hate balls, but I am disobeying my father for different reasons tonight. He is settled on the idea of war. Hiromi and I try and talk him out of it, but he is stubborn and refuses to believe that the war going on between the Honrako Kingdom and ours is anything but good."

"So both you and your brother have had no luck in dissuading him? The King must have his reasons then."

"Oh Suki!" the Princess cried passionately, "you speak like a commoner, blinded from the truth and so following your ruler over a cliff of definite disaster. Do you not think that maybe my father has his own selfish reasons for a war that benefits no one else? The war is not because Honrako imposes any threat to our country, the Aralon Kingdom. Oh no, the war is about gaining land and power. The King of Honrako was on friendly terms with my father, but they're both greedy and want this war as to decided who gets both kingdoms. As my father sits comfortably in his palace, the people of the land are dying each day in vain battles. Can you tell me what reasons my father have to justify this?"

"No Naoko, once you put it in that light, I cannot." Suki answered after a moment of reflection.

"Yes, I sound like someone of knowledge and understanding don't I?" The princess laughed at herself. "But the truth is, when the war first started, I blindly followed my father just as you. It was my dear brother Hiromi, after having his first of many arguments with my father over the war, who then told me about the situation and explained it in a way so I could see how ludicrous the whole thing was. And to think most of Aralon's people are still kept in the dark, and ignorant of the war's true cause."

"And all this is keeping you from dancing tonight?"

"Yes Suki, I will not dance with noblemen who support my father's decisions. You can be sure most of these rich counts, barons, and nobles all know just what my father's designs are. You will notice Prince Hiromi is nowhere in site. He told me he would sooner drink poison before daring to attend tonight's ball and discuss the war with others."

"I believe your brother will make a wise and sensible King someday."

"No doubt about it. That is, unless he runs away, or renounces his crown, which he has threatened my father he will do, during one of their many disputes."

"Speaking of disputes, do you believe your father is still livid about the one you had with him yesterday?"

"Ah, that I do not know." Naoko smiled sadly. "I have not spoken to him since then. But Suki, dear friend, you do not know how good it felt for the first time, to argue with my father, instead of being the diligent daughter I am. It's just that I cannot stand and watch him turn his country to ruin, and so I had to speak my mind. Now I know why my brother always does so, it feels so refreshing. But like I told you this morning, we did agree on one thing in the end."

"Oh yes, that you should spend the rest of the summer at the summer palace, _Renalia_."

"Both me and my father believe that at Renalia I will be in the countryside, and so at peace and away from all this war talk. When he mentioned spending the rest of the summer at Renalia, I told him I agreed. Normally you know we would all go there for the summer, but this war business calls my father to remain at the palace. So in a couple of days—enough time for the servants at Renalia to make the summer palace ready to receive us—we shall all take a two day travel in a carriage to Renalia."

"Ooh! I just love the summer palace! Renalia has such lovely wilderness around it, and the air is much fresher, the lakes are more abundant. Not to mention that since only you will be staying there, us ladies-in-waiting get to have the nicest chambers to sleep in."

"Tell you what Suki, if you can somehow manage to sneak me out of this ball without my father noticing, then I will let you chose any room to sleep in, even mine, even my brother's, _even_ my father's, which is the grandest. You choose whichever you want, and we'll make sure the servants there hold their tongues about it."

"That is a deal I intend to accept, Naoko." Suki smirked.

"I am glad, because though I already told about a dozen or more gentlemen I attend not to dance, it looks like another one is heading our way, yet again."

"Naoko, you should not complain. As a servant to the royal family, no noble will ask _me_ to dance. It's a good thing your father allowed other servants to attend though, because from them will be the only offers I can possibly receive."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are we to stand here till the noble comes closer?" Princess Naoko whispered.

"Follow me." Suki replied, and started walking towards one of the walls.

"Where are we going, the doors of the ballroom are in the opposite direction."

"Yes but if you notice your father is near them, so we must go another way."

"Oh, you mean, one of the secret servant ways?" Naoko got excited now.

"Yes. It helps to know that the King doesn't even know the secret passage ways of his own palace, but the servants all do." Suki laughed, reaching a wall with drapery. Looking around to make sure no one was staring at them, she quickly ducked behind the drapery. The Princess soon followed.

"You have to walk sideways and slowly, so no one notices the drapes moving oddly." Suki whispered.

They slowly slipped through the drapes along the wall until they came to a tiny door. Suki unlatched it, and then got down and crawled through. Naoko followed. They closed the door and now stood in a dark passageway.

"Where you wish to go? To your room?"

"Yes that would be good. I haven't used this passage in a while though, so I forget how to get there. The only passageway I've got memorized is the one from my chamber to the outside." Naoko noted.

"This way then." Suki said leading her through the passageway.

-

End of ch.01

* * *

**A/N: **All right, so this is a first for me; posting something in Fairy Tales. I actually wrote this story roughly two years ago, in the summer before grade ten, so updates will be frequent because it's all already written (and even has a sequel), though if I get no reviews, than I don't know why I should bother updating at all. It all depends, really. 

And yes, I'm using the cheap English spelling way of "Arigatou" which of course means "Thank You" in Japanese…it'll come into the story later, you'll see if you stick around. Anyway, happy readings.

-rayko.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

_-_

**A/N:** Actually, this is a fast update, considering the usual time gaps between my chapter postings. It helps that I've got it already written, but actually, I'm going over things and rewriting little parts here and there…that's what happens when you improve your writing over a two-year span I guess.

**

* * *

- **

Arigatou

_Chapter Two_

_-_

"Are you sure dear sister?"

"Come now, don't you see that this is the best thing for me?"

"Yes, after your little outburst with father, I understand why you would want to leave. But we will miss you here."

"Hiromi, I know you can't bare being in this palace at present anymore then I can, so why don't you come with us?"

The Prince of Aralon Kingdom regarded his younger sister and sighed deeply. "No, though I know father wants me to go. He believes it's his only way to be rid of my opposition, since I refuse to join in battle, but I won't let him off that easy. I intend to remain by his side till he listens to sense and reason."

"Then I leave you with my sentiments, and hope that you can change his mind, Hiromi." Naoko doubted his success but smiled for her brother all the same.

"Thank you. It looks like your attendants are getting restless in the carriage. It's time for you to leave." Hiromi hugged his sister, and helped her into the royal carriage.

"Good-bye brother." Naoko waved to him as the carriage took off.

"Have a nice time Naoko. Bye Suki, bye Akiko, bye Kana." Prince Hiromi waved to them all and then retired back inside the palace walls.

"You should have accompanied her." Hiromi heard a hoarse voice say as he entered back into the grand hall.

"Father, I wish to stay by your side instead." Hiromi answered, bowing his head to the King.

"Both you and Naoko need time off from this palace and its troubles. The rest and relaxation would have been good for you. It would have cleared your mind, and maybe when you came back, you would have considered joining in the war."

By the defiant look on his son's face, the King realized he was better off saying nothing of it. "Sir, you know my mind is quite made up about that. It would be an honour to fight along the sides of the great knights and warrior's of this kingdom, as I have trained enough with them to do so. But I can not fight in a war for an unworthy cause."

"What is unworthy in your eyes is all worthy in another's. This war is the most important thing for this kingdom at present, and since you refuse to help defend your homeland in battle, then you are of no use here. Further more," the King continued, straining to sound calm, "you are too young Hiromi to consult with me and my advisers of plans, and so you would of done better to join your sister."

"But I have inherited your impatience father, and I could not relax miles away from here, knowing my kingdom is falling to pieces because of this war business. And I know you may think it is not, but it soon will show signs of ruin. Please excuse me sir, I am needed elsewhere at present." Hiromi bowed with gritted teeth once again with and left his father's side.

- - -

"Dear Princess, what are you wearing?" Kana said a most disproving voice.

"The journey to Renalia is two days long, you do not expect me to wear a dress do you?"

"You are a well bred princess. You should be donned in fancy gowns flowing to the ground."

"Kana stop being such a governess. What she is wearing is acceptable enough." Suki defended her.

"You are only a year or two older then the Princess and hardly knowledgeable of proper attire for her majesty. You are not aware that for one fact, a princess always wears gowns covering her from shoulder down. She does not wear little outfits that cut off by her thighs, with footwear extending above the knees. It is a disgraceful thing, exposing oneself so."

"But think of all the men she can attract that way." Akiko giggled. "Princess outfits are all fine and good for noble gentlemen, but real men like to see a girl flaunt it a little."

"Akiko, do you ever think of anything else besides men?" Suki sighed.

"Kana please, I am not dressing this way to be disgraceful. I went through my outfits this morning and realized that all my traveling outfits have gone missing; none of them see to be there. One of my clothing maids may have taken them for wash. Besides that, all I had was dining gowns, ball gowns, and evening gowns, and morning gowns. Then I remembered great-grandmother Queen Aya."

"Ah, yes, the sorcerer Queen." Suki noted.

"Yes, she _was_ a sorcerer before meeting her husband, King Jun, and had left one of her outfits from back in her magical days, to her daughter, my late grandmother. So the outfit was past down to my mother, and now I have it, but it's been kept in my chamber chest all this time. So I went to get it, and realized it was the most comfortable thing I had to wear. You see, it isn't disgraceful; it's just the fashion of a sorcerer. They wore short garments with knee-boots."

"But once we get to the palace, I expect you to change into something more appropriate."

"Yes Kana." Naoko fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead grinned.

"It is not something to brag about," Kana went on, refusing to drop the subject, "when your three ladies-in-waiting are better dressed then you."

"Kana, you are dressed in old worn out wool, hardly attractive. That is not better then Naoko." Akiko pointed out with a yawn, peering out of the carriage window at the passing scenery.

"And you dear Akiko, are wearing a half ripped servants dress. I am surprised; usually you like to wear your best, why are you dressed so poorly?" Kana asked, noticing.

"Seeing how it's a two-day journey, I didn't think we'd be seeing anyone important, or any men anyway, so I've decided to save all my good clothes for Renalia." Akiko answered as it was most natural for her to think so.

"I should of thought of that." Suki half laughed. "I just put on one of my silk dresses for today, but I guess it's not smart to wear a nice dress on a two-day journey. Though I have a feeling if we were the servants of any other Princesses, then we wouldn't get silk dresses in the first place."

"It is because you three are just so close to me, I could not have you dresses like mere commoners." Naoko looked at them with warm and sincere eyes. "Besides, you are my ladies-in-waiting, so you should dress in silk and satin and jewels. It always makes a good impression on other royals when even one's servants look grand."

"It is not wise though. You will notice I hardly ever wear one of the dresses you present to me your highness. It is not wise for servants to dress so striking. One might even one day mistake Suki or Akiko for a princess as well." Kana tsked.

"Oh, do you really think it could happen? Like at a grand ball or something?" Akiko's voice was eager and excited.

"Give up the sweet dream Akiko, or Kana will be irritated for the rest of the journey." Suki laughed aloud at the thought.

"So…how long have we been traveling so far anyway?" Akiko asked a moment later.

"It has only been over three hours." Kana patiently answered.

"Only three hours! But didn't we just spend about five hours of the journey in silence, and then finally we started talking, and have been for the past two? No, you must be wrong, I am sure we've been on the road for seven."

"If we were on the road for seven hours, it would be afternoon by now and the sun would be more west. But look, it is still early, the sun is more east, meaning Kana is right and we've been out for three or four hours at the most. _Besides_, Kana is always accurate with time, Akiko." The Princess explained, looking out her window and up at the sky.

"But don't worry Akiko, in between the palace and Renalia, is twenty hours away, and since we've done about three, you only have to spend another seven hours in here, and the new stop for the night." Suki smiled.

"Suki, you know that peace of news doesn't make me feel any better. Seven hours till rest, and then after that, back in this carriage for another day of traveling to Renalia. The things I do for you Princess." Akiko sighed.

"I'll buy you another silk dress to make up for it, promise." Naoko laughed.

- - -

"Is that the carriage?"

"Yes, the one coming this way down the road as we speak. Now, we're got about ten minutes before they pass us, so let's all get down from the trees and prepare ourselves."

"Alright commander, I'm standing by ready to set their wheel a blazing."

"Good, and Mikitao, Shinji? Are you two ready?"

"Ryo, I've spotted four ladies in the carriage, how will we be able to tell which is the princess?"

"We will capture all four of them and continue from there. But four is more then I hoped for. Mikitao, can we count on you to take two of them? Shinji and I will take the other two."

"Right." Mikitao nodded.

"And Yukio, after setting the wheel on fire, put a charm on the drivers. Something to stop both the men from trying to stop us from taking our loot."

"Got it commander." Yukio took out a bag of silver dust.

"Good, now everyone in place. Let's go get our horses and be ready for attack."

- - -

End of ch.o2

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, yay, so I got a review! I know the Fairy Tales section isn't as popular as the Harry Potter one, and I don't expect much of anything really, so I'm excited I got something! 

If you guys think I'm lacking in description, I apologize because I wrote this a long time ago and was just getting into writing at the time (which is why I'm now changing things around a bit).

And the whole Japanese name thing…well, back when I was fourteen, I was really obsessed with Japanese things, and I actually got all the names from the movie credits at the end of the second Card Captor Sakura movie, haha, yes. But besides the names, don't expect too much Jap influence because it really is more a medieval theme, and you can sort of tell by the way they're talking that it isn't going to be Japanese really (or is it? Hmm…).

The reason I'm posting something I've already written is because I've always wanted to have people read and comment on it. I'm actually too embarrassed to have people I know see it, so even though I wrote this two years ago, I'm trying to fix it up, and I hope to get feedback, whether its positive or negative, from anyone willing to give it.

Whoa, that was one long Author Note. (I bet most people didn't even bother to read it ;) )

-rayko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 3, here we go. ;)

* * *

- 

**Arigatou**

_Chapter Three_

_-_

The carriage continued down the rocky path, cutting through wilderness, and the four ladies sat as comfortably as possible for such terrain, knowing they still had a couple hours left to go.

"Alright, how many hours has it been now?" Akiko said impatiently.

"I would think above six, closer to seven. Which leaves us with only three hours, judging by the sun in the sky." Naoko leaned forward, peering out of the carriage window.

"Princess, I do not think it is wise of you to stick your head out like that. It is improper for a royal young lady."

"Relax Kana, it's not like her head will fall off or anything." Suki sighed.

A moment later Akiko spoke again.

"Do you smell something burning?" She sniffed the air.

"That is not a lady like thing to do." Kana said disapprovingly.

"Yes I do." Princess Naoko answered, ignoring Kana and sniffing the air too. She looked out her window and gasped. "The wheel is on fire! This one, right behind me!"

"What!" Suki stood up and threw herself to Naoko's window. "It is! The carriage is on fire!"

"We'll all be burned! I'm too young to be made into ash! To young, and beautiful!" Akiko wailed.

"Calm yourself. This is not the time to panic." Kana grabbed Akiko's arm and shook her.

"No, this is the time for us to get out. _Hello there_, _driver!"_ Naoko called out of her window. "Driver! One of you! Can you hear me!"

No answer came.

"It's no use Naoko." Suki screamed, looking out of her own window this time. "Look back on the road behind us, both the drivers have fallen off. They are just lying there on the road, helpless. I'm surprised we didn't hear them tumble off their seats."

"No drivers! We are in a driverless carriage, with four horses at the front running _madly_ with _no_ director, and to make matters worse, the carriage is _ablaze_!" Akiko screamed hysterically.

"The carriage is not ablaze! Only the wheel is." Kana corrected her.

"But how long will it be till the rest of the carriage catches fire?" Suki added with great alert.

"We have to get out of here!" Akiko jumped out of her seat.

Naoko opened the carriage door. "Do we just jump? Is it safe?"

But there wasn't time for anyone to give an answer, because a man on a horse rode up fast by the carriage door.

"Ladies, your carriage is on fire." He said, possibly a little too simply considering the situation.

"We know good sir. Could you help us out of here?" Naoko responded.

"Yes, my friends are back there, please jump onto my horse and I'll bring you to safety. There are two other gentlemen behind me that will help the others." He said, bringing his horse closer.

"Thank you." Naoko nodded. "Akiko, come here. You are the most afraid so you go first."

"But-but, you are the-"

"Forget what I am, and what you are to me! Just go!" Naoko grabbed Akiko's arm and pulled her to the door.

Akiko did what she was told, and Naoko helped her jump from the carriage to the gentlemen's horse.

"My friends behind will come to get the rest of you." The man said before riding ahead with Akiko.

"Alright, when the next man comes, Kana, either you, or you Suki go before me."

"But Princess, we live to serve you. Your life is valued above ours-"

"Not where I'm concerned Kana. Now look another man's coming."

"Greetings ladies," Spoke the second gentlemen, who had just come up beside the carriage door. "Please one of you hurry, my horse cannot ride at such pace as your four horses of the carriage can for much longer."

Before Kana could disagree more, Suki grabbed Kana's arm and pulled her up.

"Go!" She shoved her.

Kana practically fell from the carriage and almost missed the horse, but the awaiting man grabbed her and helped her catch her balance. Then without another word, he rode on, and not long after a third man, the biggest of them all, came on what also looked like to be the biggest horse yet.

"Suki you go."

"No Naoko, I won't do that."

"Ladies, I can take you both on this horse, please hurry, your entire carriage is on fire now."

It was true; by now the fire from the wheel had spread with the wind, and the wheel was almost completely destroyed, while the rest of the carriage was glowing with scarlet flames.

"Alright, but you first." Naoko insisted, clearing the door for Suki.

Suki knew that the fastest way for them to get out of there was not to argue, so she did what she was told. After she jumped safely onto the horse and moved up to make room, Naoko, put a foot forward, and did her best to jump onto the horses back. Once ungracefully but safely on, the man slowed the horse down as the abandoned carriage rode on. He steered his steed to the side of the road where the two other men had stopped.

"But what is to happen to the four horses attached to the carriage? Is it likely that they can escape before the flames reach them?" Naoko enquired, as the man on her horse got off, and helped her and Suki down.

"The fire is most likely to burn those reigns setting them free before it reaches the horses themselves." The man reassured.

"Thank you good sir." Both Naoko and Suki bowed to him in thanks.

"Yes, thank you all." Kana, who was now off her horse, bowed in gratitude as well.

Akiko followed their lead, though she was still staring blushingly at the first man who helped her.

"May we know the name's of our rescuers?" Akiko giggled after a pause, still staring at her rugged rescuer.

"I am Ryo." He said bowing, and not noticing her slight blush.

"I am Shinji." Next said the gentleman who had helped Kana. He was easily the most handsome of the three gentlemen, and his voice likewise the deepest.

"I'm Mikitao." Said the final one, who was by far the most burly, thick and tallest one of them all.

"And if you will all wait one more moment, you will meet Yukio." Ryo half-smiled, looking off into the woods.

As the girls looked at each other in awe of the past events, the fourth and final man soon came. Yukio, the shortest and youngest of the four, smiled warmly as he came up.

"So commander," He said addressing Ryo. "Which one is the Princess?"

"What?" All four girls said at once.

"But how do you-" Kana began.

"Why by your lovely carriage of course." Shinji answered before she finished asking.

"But we did not intend keep all four of you." Mikitao informed them.

"Keep us?" Naoko voice sounded doubtful.

"Do you ladies not wonder just how flames came about your carriage? Oh, the young and naive." Yukio sighed.

"You caused this?" Akiko no longer blushed. Her eyes filled with terror.

"Bright girl." Ryo laughed.

"To kidnap the Princess?" Kana's lips tightened in fear.

"Yes, but we come to the problem of having four ladies to choose from, instead of one." Mikitao answered mildly.

"That is not hard though. Theses two are dressed in very poor wear that only a servant would be seen in." Ryo nodded to Akiko and Kana. "These two are not her. There for, you two ladies will be set free. But not until you do us a little favour."

"Do you a favour?" Akiko squeaked.

"Why yes. You must go back to King Satoshi, and tell him that the Four Bandits of Quentia have kidnapped his daughter and have brought her and her servant to Honrako Kingdom, on Prince Takuya's orders. If he wishes to see his daughter again, he must forfeit in the war."

"And if we refuse to leave the side of our princess?"

"Then all four of you die, and the king will go on thinking Prince Takuya has his daughter alive." Mikitao answered.

"It is above seven hours from here to the palace. You intend us to walk?" Kana went on.

"Oh no dear lady. That would take you a week, and we want to be properly chased by the King's knights." Shinji laughed.

"But we don't know the way back. Are you giving us horses?" Akiko asked in a mousy hesitant voice, as if her curiosity was just barely winning the battle against her fear to talk.

"You will receive horses, but not ours. As for directions, the drivers down the road will wake up eventually." Ryo smirked. "You will get two horses, and share them with the drivers. The drivers will lead you back home."

"Now, you'll be needing horses, right?" Yukio grinned, taking out his pouch of silver dust. He sprinkled some on the ground and then mumbled an incantation no one could make out. Seconds later, two grey horses had appeared on the road out of nowhere. "Here you are mi'ladies." Yukio grabbed the horses by the reigns and brought them closer.

Both Kana and Akiko backed away in fright, but then realizing that they would all be killed otherwise, they allowed Mikitao to help them mount the horses.

"But if the King forfeits the war, the Princess and her servant will be set free correct?" Kana asked seconds before setting off.

"That is the deal Prince Takuya has set. We are just the deliverers, and not knowing of the true plan." Shinji replied grimly.

And without further questions, Kana and Akiko, the latter with tears streaming down her face, set off.

"Now, to figure out which is the Princess." Mikitao sighed.

"But this is a hard one. One wears silk, a sure sign of a princess. But the other wears a witch's outfit, something servants do not." Shinji commented to himself.

"Could it be possible the Princess has a sorcerer for a friend that she brought along?" Ryo suggested, regarding the ladies as if they objects instead of living beings.

"No, she has no magic aura coming from her. She has no powers that I can sense." Yukio confirmed.

"Then if she is not a witch, why does she does dress like one? I do not think a servant would." Shinji spoke.

"No, I don't think so either. But all the same, the other is dressed more like a princess." Ryo observed further.

Princess Naoko could no longer be quiet as they talked about them. It was simply too unnerving! "Good sirs, tell us, what are you planning on doing with the servant and princess, once you find out which is which?"

"Well, the princess stays alive so she can be given back to her family once the war is called off, but seeing how two other servants have gone to tell the King, the third is no use to us," Ryo answered calmly. "So _she_ will have to be disposed of."

Suki, who usually donned a cheerful smile, was shaking with fear. She dared not speak a word in front of the bandits.

"Disposed of? Do you mean, killed?" Naoko's words came out slowly and carefully.

"To put in more obvious terms. How words can play tricks on one." Yukio uttered mysteriously.

Suki let out a little simper. She didn't want to die. Knowing in that moment that they would kill her was more frightening than words could describe.

Naoko took a step forward to them and kneeled down. "Good gentlemen, I am Saikuya, loyal servant to Princess Naoko. I am dressed in the sorcerer cloth of my mother, though I myself am not with magic. I live to serve Princess Naoko; so do not harm my mistress please. I give you my life to protect hers."

Suki looked down at Naoko with a horrified expression. She knew Naoko was a caring loyal friend, but she could not believe that the Princess would give up her life to save her servant, regardless of them being dear friends.

"Well Princess Naoko, come this way." Mikitao smiled, grabbing Suki's arm and directing her closer to them.

"Wait." Ryo stopped him. "She is not the princess. She is." He looked at Naoko with a grin.

"But Ryo, the girl said she was a servant. Why would the Princess give up her life for a servant?" Shinji asked.

"Because we have a extremely courageous Princess with us, it would seem. But this girl is the Princess."

"But how can we be sure. She's wearing an elegant silk dress. The other is clothed in witch's garments."

"Yes, the Princess thinks she's clever, but I can see it in her eyes. She is no servant. She carries herself too royally. Look at how she addressed us. A servant does not speak so liberally." Ryo insisted.

"Well, to make sure, you better let us both live, don't you think so?" Naoko offered the suggestion hopefully.

They all laughed.

"Yes, you are a clever one. Trying to confuse us, though we already know the truth." Ryo said in a half-amused, half-irritated voice.

"Dear ladies, surely you didn't believe us when we said we would dispose of the servant." Shinji questioned coolly.

"Yes, we were jesting greatly." Mikitao laughed in assurance.

"You both shall live to be traded back of course. A flower has more worth with every petal." Yukio quoted.

"Enough of this though. We need to start our journey, seeing how we have two possible princesses on our hands now. Saikuya, as you call yourself, come here." Ryo instructed, walking over to his horse.

Princess Naoko, seeing that there was no point in arguing, walked over to him and his horse.

"Seeing how you are a clever one full of tricks, I think it wise you ride with me. I do not count on you trying to escape by tricking my other three friends. You see, your mind games won't work on me. Up you go, and do not try and ride away when you mount my horse. He will only go when I tell him too, so there is no point." He laughed.

"I'll take the servant, I mean, second princess." Mikitao offered, directing Suki to his horse, and helped her mount.

Shinji soon mounted his horse, and Yukio summoned a new horse out of his magic dust.

At last, after Ryo helped Naoko to get on his horse, he mounted on behind her and grabbed the reigns, and all four horses set off.

- - -

"Not that I want to help my kidnappers," Naoko said to Ryo as they continued down the wilderness path, "but isn't Honrako the other way? We are going in the direction of Renalia."

"I am quite aware of that." Ryo said indifferent to her question.

"Do not worry Princess," Mikitao called from her side, "We won't hand you over to the wrong kingdom. We are first riding to the closest town to get food supplies, and then we shall be on our way."

"Thank you for telling me sir, but I am not the princess. I told you my name was Saikuya."

"Well Saikuya, I am not a _sir_, so you can call me Mikitao, if you don't mind." He chuckled.

"Yes and please call me Shinji, for I am a bandit and no gentlemen either." Shinji called in his deep voice from behind her.

"You may call me the magician." Yukio smirked. "Oh if preferred, Yukio. Though I myself never call anyone by his or her real name. You my princess, I will call you, well I suppose I will call you Saikuya, since it isn't your real name. And you fake princess, I suppose I can call you princess after all." Yukio laughed in his strange way, looking at Suki.

"Is he right in the head?" Naoko asked Ryo in a low voice so not to offend Yukio.

"You will remember, Saikuya, I am your kidnapper, not your friend. Don't bother making conversation with me." Ryo replied dryly. "I know you only do it as a means of making us all so friendly and found of you that we will set you free. However, I must let you how that I always complete my jobs, and have never once done the un-bandit thing and set my victims free."

"I do not make conversation with you as to turn your opinion of me. I care very little of what you think, and I don't believe there is much of a chance of me or _my princess_ changing your minds. I am aware that the sooner we get to Honrako, the sooner _her father_ calls off the war and we are safe. So I am only talking to pass time, and hope to get to Honrako soon. Believe me, I do not desire your conversation, _bandit_." Naoko used her smug voice, letting the final word roll off her tongue as if it were an insult.

"For a servant, you talk so superior milady." Ryo smirked, but then said no more.

- - -

End of ch.o3

**

* * *

A/N:** Yay, another review! I'm excited to think someone's reading this! So, now the bandits have come (Ryo, sigh—is it healthy to have a crush on a fictional character you've made up yourself?). Actually, I had to change his name before posting this, because well, I had given him the name "Rei" back when I was fourteen, which of course is a _female_ Japanese name, whoops, so now I know better ;) 

Anyway, chapter four coming soon, I can guarantee it's going to be the longest chapter in this whole story, (don't know if that's a good or bad thing) but you'll see.

- - -

_Okay, so yesterday (July 20th) I turned seventeen (go me!) Anyway, in honour of my birthday, I'm posting this as a present (or an unwanted gift, depending really) for you today. Anyway, I got a Lupin/Tonks cookie cake upstairs with my name on it (literally) that needs to be finished, so ciao._

-rayko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko__ knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all. _

**

* * *

A/N:** Wow what a fast update! I've got summer school exams this up coming week, so I'm posting this now because I won't be able to post anything more until next weekend.

* * *

- 

**Arigatou**

_Chapter Four_

_-_

"And that should last us up to another fortnight." Shinji commented, bringing out another sack of food.

"I know, just think of all the foods to eat." Mikitao's eyes started glowing.

"It would last us a fortnight, if the warrior wasn't with us." Yukio shook his head. "Food is oxygen to you."

Both Mikitao and Shinji laughed, and then went back to get more.

"That is a lot of sacks of food." Suki whispered to Naoko.

It had been the first time Suki had said a word since they had been kidnapped. They had ridden a couple of hours north, and now had reached the nearest village. The bandits had just finished purchasing food from the market. Naoko and Suki were obliged to dismount the horses and wait by them, as Shinji, Mikitao, and Ryo went to purchase all the supplies. Yukio stayed by the women as to make sure they didn't run off. They were too petit to mount the horses by themselves, and they couldn't run off far without Yukio using his magic on them. So in the end Naoko decided just to stick to her plan of waiting it out till Honrako where she and Suki could be traded back.

"Um, Yu-Yukio," Suki spoke in her tiniest voice. This was her first attempt to talk to the bandits who had frightened her most excessively not hours before.

"Oh, what? Yes?" He was taken aback by Suki saying his name. He was sure that she was deaf, seeing how see hadn't said a word till then.

"I was, just…just wondering." Her voice still quiet and timid.

"Yes, go on." He nodded encouragingly, realizing she was more frightened then anything else.

"Well, that's a lot of food…how will we manage to bring it with only four horses?" She finally got out her question.

"Oh, the food? Oh yes, well you see this little sack I carry around myself?" He said, gesturing to the one that hung from his right shoulder. "Well, its enchanted. You see, I can put as much things as I want in this sack because it's bottomless. It's also very light, like a pillow, no matter how much I have in it. One can never judge a thing as how its exterior appears after all."

"Yukio, can I ask you something?" Naoko now enquired.

"Since it's the popular thing to do at present." He chuckled.

"Do you always make quotes after explaining things?"

"Oh, how many have I given you so far?" He laughed again.

"Three or four I think, since I've met you. You seem to like saying quotes."

"Yes, I can not help it. It is in my nature, just as leaves change their colours in fall when the season changes, it is nature's natural way." He answered.

"I find your quotes comforting. For a bandit, you do not act like one." Suki cheery countenance slowly crept back.

"That is because you have never met a bandit before. We are all mostly friendly people. We take care of our kidnapped victims and show them a good time usually. It's our job to do rich people's dirty work, but we always try and make the best out of it. You'll find us four bandits to be decent fellows."

"You four do seem friendly, sort of." Naoko said, though she wasn't so sure.

"We are good people. The warrior, that's Mikitao, loves two things, sleep and food. The musician, Shinji, is the lady charmer. He's always calm about everything, and has one real love in life, his flute. The commander, Ryo, who is our leader on account of his cunning and good sense of plans, is the hardest worker of us all, and he always blames himself if something goes wrong. And then there's me, the magician, though no one else calls me that. It was my grandmother who taught me what she knew, and I am the useful one who is good at three things. Conjuring up supplies for our plans, making herbal remedies when one of us is injured, and making up quotes when I feel like it."

"You all sound like a great group of men, but maybe if you all didn't set the carriage on fire and kidnap us, then I would have liked to have you all as friends." Naoko said with a touch of bitterness.

"Please don't take it personally. We are all young and poor, and as bandits, we get the money needed to survive."

"But you come from Quentia, I heard. The Four Bandits of Quentia, didn't you call yourselves? Quentia Island has very poor people, I have heard. So it is no wonder you all took to this kind of work."

"It is because of Aralon and Honrako, that Quentia is so poor. Neither of your countries own us, but we do not have a King ruling us, so of course both Aralon and Honrako have sent warriors many times over to our island to steal our lands, and food, and try and gain control. We are all in poverty, because of your kingdoms here."

"I had no idea it was that bad over there!" Naoko exclaimed. "I am sorry, my father is not fit to be King, I know."

"Anyway, here come the bandits with the rest of the food."

Shinji and Mikitao finished bringing all the sacks of food. Yukio took off his sack and opened it up. Both Suki and Princess Naoko were amazed to see them put one giant sack of food into Yukio's sack, and then another, and another, till it was all done. Moments later Ryo came back holding an extremely long rope, two small leg knifes, and a scabbard with a sword in it.

"Here," he said tossing Mikitao and Shinji the leg knifes. "Now you have the extra safety. And Yukio, put this rope in your bag." Yukio took the rope from Ryo.

"Here, I also got you a sword, seeing how your old one got devoured by that boar." He laughed, handing Yukio the sword. "Now once again we all have the right protection, just make sure no beasts eat it again."

Naoko noticed for the first time that Shinji, Ryo and Mikitao all swords by their sides, but Yukio did not.

"Alright my fair ladies, are you all ready to begin the real journey to Honrako?" Mikitao asked excitedly.

"Ecstatic." Naoko answered sarcastically, trying to mount Ryo's horse.

"He is too tall for you, you will need assistance." Ryo told her, coming by.

"I'll manage." She said refusing his help.

"Independent as you might think yourself Princess, I believe this is one thing someone of your size and disposition can not possibly do without assistance."

"I'll said I'll manage." She answered determined not to seek his help, "and I told you my name is Saikuya, not _Princess_!" Naoko tried another big heave up but failed in the attempted.

"So be it." Ryo gave up and mounted himself.

"Really Saikuya, I'm sure at the palace you may have a lovely royal mare which you mount all the time," Mikitao said, walking over to her and lifting her up in the air, "but Ryo's horse is to big for you to try. So let me help."

"Put me down at once." Naoko ordered.

But instead, Mikitao lifted her up higher and placed her in front of Ryo on the horse.

Naoko rolled her eyes, as Ryo grinned and said, "Well, maybe next time you can try again."

Mikitao helped Suki onto his horse, and both Shinji and Yukio mounted too. Once all of them were ready, they set off, at a fast pace that was usual for everyone but Suki, who had never owned or ridden a horse in her life.

"Must—we—go—so—fast!" Suki cried, saying each word as she bounced up and down from the horse.

"Oh, you speak then?" Mikitao laughed, looking down at the women in front of him.

"Yes, this is the first I've heard of your voice." Shinji's charming low voice was heard from her left side.

Instead of wearing a smiling expression as her usual way, she lowered her face in shyness and said no more.

"I'm sorry if the pace is not to your liking," Ryo didn't sound sorry at all, "but in a few hours your companions along with the two servant drivers will have reached the palace. After explaining the whole story, it will only take the king above an hour or two to assemble all the knights and send them out to catch us. By then, we will be crossing right by the palace, which is why we must go a faster pace as so to pass the palace before the King sends out his knights."

"But it is a ten hour ride there from where we are. By the time your horses get near my palace wood, they'll be exhausted. You expect them to keep a pace like this all the way through?" Naoko asked doubtfully.

"It amazing me how sensible you are to think of all these things." Mikitao laughed.

"Yes, you would be a good help in finding flaws in our plans." Shinji laughed.

"Only, the commander makes our plans so there never are any flaws." Yukio pointed out.

"Prin—I mean _Saikuya_," Ryo mock apologized, "all of our horses are enchanted, or should I say, we feed them enchanted food that Yukio conjures up. They never tire, and are faster then the average horse. The more we gallop along; you will notice we will increase pace. There for we will not need to worry about your father and his knights."

Princess Naoko didn't even bother this time to tell him it wasn't _her_ father.

"So how long is this journey going to take? From here to Prince Takuya's palace?" She asked instead.

"It will take us over the course of the next few days, around four I would say, to reach Aralon's boarder, and enter into Honrako. Then from there, it's about another five day journey."

"Nine days. Nine days with you bandits in the wilderness." Naoko lowered her head in despair.

"Yes nine days, but not including this one, or that would be ten." Ryo added, taking pleasure in her misery.

"Ten!" She sulked even more.

"We could always lose the fast horses, and walk. Then it would take you a course of three months."

"Don't torment me anymore then you already have, bandit." Naoko sighed with melancholy.

"You might get lucky, maybe your father's knights will catch up to us." Ryo jested.

"Is it really possible?" Naoko lifted her head, with little hope.

"Princess, we are the Four Bandits of Quentia. Ryo was only teasing you." Shinji told her.

"I should of known. Never trust a bandit!" The Princess fell silent after that.

- - -

"Stolen the Princess!"

"Ye-yes, your highness."

"So you two were sent as messengers, were you? Should of known. Such like a bandit, to want someone to try and stop them, just to make it more challenging and fun. Well, when my knights catch them, they'll wish they never took that Honrako Prince's money." The King swore to himself. "You there, servant! Go fetch me Kanitsu!"

Moments later, a knight came hurrying into the room and to King Satoshi's side.

"My lord." Kanitsu bent down on one leg and bowed before the king.

"Assemble all the knights. Have them all spilt up into search parties, groups of three—no four, and have them searching all the land from here to Honrako palace. My daughter has been kidnapped by four bandits!"

"At once my lord." Kanitsu bowed once again, and left the room.

It wasn't half an hour later when Hiromi entered it.

"Father," he said with a quick bow. "I have heard from one of the knights that Naoko has been kidnapped."

"Yes, by four bandits hired by Prince Takuya. It seems his father the King had taken ill and now Prince Takuya runs things. He has decided to use less humane tactics to win this war. His demands are simple; I give up the war and forfeit my title as ruler of the land to him, and then I receive my daughter back."

"Oh father, I am sorry you have to give up your crown for this-"

"Who says I am?" The King looked startled at the idea.

"But Naoko-" Hiromi in turn was horrified at his father's words.

"She will be rescued of course. Her servants who came back told me that the four bandits did not take the same road they did, which must mean they went another way, and we all know the fastest way to our palace from Renalia is through that road, which means the bandits still must be heading this way, or passes us as we speak. It will not take much longer for the knights to get organized into search parties. We will find these bandits and destroy them. No point is giving up the kingdom before Prince Takuya has possession of our dear Naoko, my son. We still have a chance."

"But father, don't you see, if you never started this war, none of this would have ever happened."

"What I do see Prince, is that if you did as I told you and joined your sister to Renalia, the ambush wouldn't of been successful. You are entirely to blame as far as I see, and hope this now leaves you a reason to fight. True most of our warriors are off battling, which is why we don't have a huge number of knights to go searching through the woods. You must join them in the search of your sister and correct your mistake."

Hiromi at this point wanted to tell his father more then anything that he had made no mistake but instead the King was to blame. But the Prince did feel a little guilty for not accompanying his sister, so he kept silent and decided to take his father's advice and join the search.

- - -

Ryo was right when guessing it would take the knights over two hours to sort themselves out. In fact it had taken closer to three, and by now it was getting dark. The knights had spilt off into groups of four just as the King said, thought they were short of knights due to the war going on, so there wasn't above a dozen groups of men going off on horseback. Hiromi decided to join with his father's best three knights. Kanitsu, the leader of all the knights, along with Takashi and Harue, both who had not been long on the force, but proven their skills and qualities to be the best.

In the meantime, the four bandits along with their loot, had made it past the palace woods safely, and were ahead of everyone else. The King and knights had not, after all, counted on the bandits having enchanted horses that could gallop forever and feel fine just the same.

"Commander, are we to stop for the night?" Yukio said, looking up at the stars and moon full in the sky.

"The knights might plan on us doing so, and catch up much ground on us. What do you think Shinji?"

"I'm not too sure. It would be wise of them to continue on, seeing how we are ahead and likely to rest after a full day of riding. But though we are on a dusty clear path cutting through the wilderness surrounding us, it is still too dark to make out much. We may end up losing the trail."

"Yes, and if we continue, we are not like the horses. We need rest, otherwise tomorrow we will be half asleep and falling off our steeds." Mikitao added.

"Good points," Ryo decided, "I agree, we must stop for the night. We'll find a nice spot, start a fire going, and rest under the stars. Sound good Saikuya?"

"Tremendously so." Naoko mumbled, but still in her sarcastic way.

"Glad you approve." He answered in the same tone. "But I think that is only because you have never slept under the stars. It is something even you Princess, are not too good for. You'll see its beauty sure enough."

Everyone dismounted, but once Mikitao helped Suki done, she was so tired she stumbled to the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Mikitao answered picking her up, when he heard Naoko gasped.

Ryo dismounted and then offered to help Naoko down.

"No thank you, I will do it myself." She assured him, though as she looked down, it was so dark she could see where the sternum was to put her foot on.

"Come on _Saikuya_, you'll miss the sternum and end up falling to the ground in this darkness." Ryo was thinking along to same lines.

"I can see it just fine." She lied, trying to feel it, but her feet where to short to reach unless she tipped forward, but she didn't want to do that while not able to see anything.

"Mikitao is helping your friend right now, so he won't be able to assist you if you fall. Let _me_ help you already."

"Yes Saikuya, get off your high horse already and let him help you." Yukio laughed, realizing that through his cliché he had made a pun.

"Alright already." Naoko was too tired to argue anymore.

"Just slip off the horse and I'll catch you." Ryo told her.

The Princess let both her feet dangle off the one side of the horse, and then slipped down. Ryo caught her by the waist and let her down.

"There. Now no more of this _'I-can-do-it-myself'_. You have to learn that there are just some things you are going to be physically unable to do. Such as mounting and dismounting a large horse."

"Alright, now go away. You've become a constant bother throughout the day." Naoko yawned.

"As you wish Princess." He laughed.

Shinji took all four horses by the reigns and led them along with the others to a little open space off to the side of the wilderness. Yukio conjured up a great fire that burned in one spot, and then opened his sack. From it, he produced four big blankets and four pillows.

"Alright," Ryo said as Yukio spread the blankets and pillows out. "Both ladies get a blanket and pillow, and then the three of you can decided which two get the remaining one. I'll just sleep against a tree tonight."

"I do not wish for a blanket or pillow." Naoko said.

"Don't be ridiculous-" Ryo began but Naoko interrupted him.

"I am your victim remember, not your friend." She smiled slyly. "Don't do me any favours, let Suki keep the blanket and pillow though, since she is already sleeping with it."

Mikitao had put Suki done with her head on the pillow and Yukio had covered her with a blanket seconds earlier.

"Saikuya," Ryo protested, "I may not be a gentleman, but I'm not going let you not use the pillow or-"

"You're right, you're not a gentleman, so forget it. By the way, the name's Naoko, _Princess Naoko_, and I have a very determined disposition as a princess, so you won't convince me otherwise." She tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

"But Princess, you are tired. Please take the comfort." Shinji pressed.

"I will not." She said with a stubborn look at Ryo.

"Very well _Naoko_," Ryo gave up, "If you wish to forgo a comfortable sleep, just to prove you are as durable as the rest of us, so be it."

"What is that suppose to mean? I do not care about proving myself to the likes of you! I only wish not to inconvenience Shinji, Mikitao and Yukio who unlike yourself, have been most helpful and kind to me."

At these words Shinji, Mikitao and Yukio who were watching Ryo and Naoko have a row, all darted their gaze now to Ryo who had a very contrary look on his face.

"Really? I didn't help you dismount your horse? I never offered to help you mount as well? I have not let you ride on my horse all day?" The three other bandits now looked back at the Princess.

"You _made_ me ride with you, afraid I'd escape otherwise. And I never asked for your help with getting on and off the horse! No, you were quite rude and insisted on helping where is wasn't wanted!"

"How will he counteract that one?" Shinji whispered to Mikitao, as they turned their gazes back to him.

Ryo looked stunned, thinking of something to say.

"No idea, but this is most entertaining. Don't see Ryo getting incoherent much, do we?" Mikitao whispered back.

"You seem to forget," Ryo finally shot back, "That you are not our guest. True that the bandits are usually obliging to the one's they kidnap, true they like to make them feel more comfortable about current events, but as it stands, you are still our hostage, and we will be delivering you to the enemy. Do you know what that means? It means that by the end of the day, no matter what we do for you, we don't care about you what so ever. So you can forget trying to get what you want, and being a grumpy rude princess, because you're stuck with us, for nine more days."

"Well for a bunch of bandits that don't care, it's odd you should all want me to have the most comfortable sleep I can, even though it puts you at a disadvantage." Her eyes narrowed now.

"We say it to be gentlemen, and nothing more." Ryo said indifferently.

"Really? Interesting considering you just told me moments before that you are no gentleman and don't pretend to be." Princess Naoko knew she hit home there. There was nothing Ryo could say in response to that.

"I am too tired to continue this. I only hope in the morning you're no longer this temperamental. It's funny though, that you wear a witch's outfit and have now shown us that you have the nature and temper of one." He said smoothly, and walked away from her.

Princess Naoko spun around in rage at being called a wicked witch, and went to the tree Suki was sleeping under and seated herself in front of it, resting her eyes.

"It's difficult to tell who won that one." Yukio whispered to Mikitao and Shinji.

"Yes, I mean, the Princess was able to debate him and win. I've never thought anyone had enough wit to do that to Ryo, but here we stand seeing that the Princess made her point and he lost."

"Yes but, Ryo got the last word. He insulted her, and she was on the temperamental side so the insult was very affective which leaves me wondering who really won that?" Mikitao laughed.

"Whichever one did win, it was one entertaining argument. Now let's get to sleep before Ryo asks us what we're discussing."

- - -

End of ch.o4

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yay, a review for chapter three from Necia, thanks! I'm glad you like long chapters; I hope this one was okay.

Anyway, I bet you can tell from as early a chapter as this who's gonna end up with who…well, of course there'll be more than one couple ;)

Will Naoko fall for the handsome flute playing Shinji and his charming personality? Or will Yukio's magical ability appeal to her like her grandmother's magic had when she was young?

Will the cheerful Suki be impressed with Mikitao's bravado and big stature? Surely a strong guy like that could protect her? Or will opposites attract and will the tough, intelligent and determined Ryo catch her eye?

More importantly, will there even be a chance for romance as these bandits are planning to hand them over to the evil Prince of Honrako? Only time will tell…

I'm afraid at fourteen I wasn't that great at masking the obvious (and maybe I'm still not). Oh well, enjoy anyway!

-rayko.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N:** YAY! Summer school exams are officially done! And with that in mind, here's chapter five. **

* * *

**

-

**Arigatou**

_Chapter Five_

-

When Princess Naoko woke up, she knew two new things. As much as she hated to admit it, Ryo was right about one thing. It was beautiful sleeping under the stars. That night she had gazed up at the stars once everyone else was asleep, and was speechless at its splendour. But now that she had woken up she had learned one more thing, and that was that resting oneself on a tree to sleep was the worst idea one could possibly ever have.

She got up slowly and looked around. All four bandits were up except Mikitao; Yukio was busy pulling food from his magical bag, and the other two we sitting around the still burning fire talking. Suki was still fast asleep but that did not surprise Naoko.

"Good morning." She said courteously, walking over to them and taking a seat by the fire.

"Was the tree comfortable enough for you?" Ryo enquired with a sarcastic apathetic tone.

"Ah, don't pay any attention to him Princess." Shinji laughed when he saw her eyes narrow severely.

"Yes, we really do hope you slept well enough." Yukio nodded sincerely.

"Thank you, just fine." She lied. "So what is there to consume?"

"Bought lots of rice and noodle, but that's for lunch and supper. As for the morning, it's shrimp crackers for all."

"Shrimp crackers?" The Princess looked at him curiously, as he passes her a little bag full of shrimp crackers.

"Yes, they're very popular on Quentia Island. Don't sell them much here but the village back there happened to have them so I thought, why not. When opportunity hits, one must never shy away or regret will surpass." He quoted.

"Ugh, not _shrimp crackers_." Naoko heard someone yawn behind her.

"Wow Mikitao, you are not the last one to wake up, what a surprise." Shinji commented.

"I was hungry." He sniffed, looking down at the bags of shrimp crackers.

"Now _that_ is not a surprise." Ryo laughed to himself.

"Yukio, why do you always have to buy this measly stuff for morning meals? You know it doesn't fill me up." Mikitao grumbled on.

"My good friend, nothing fills you up." Shinji pointed out.

"I'll have to wait till lunch to eat some decent then." Mikitao grunted. "Might as well have slept in longer."

"No, I think we all must hurry and eat, and then be on our way. We should wake up the other girl." Ryo responded.

"By the way Saiku-I mean _Princess_, since you have finally admitted to being the princess, do you mind telling us your friend's name, so we do not have to call her fake princess any longer?" Shinji asked.

"She is Suki." Naoko informed them.

"Alright, but I'm going to call her Princess Suki and you Saikuya. I never say real names, you know" Yukio replied.

"Yes, alright then." Naoko nodded though she had no idea what he meant. "But please just call me Naoko, Shinji, not Princess Naoko, and you too Mikitao."

"Ah Princess, but I wish to call you nothing but Princess because it is such a beautiful title to give such a beautiful lady."

"Suit yourself, then. I'll go wake Suki up now." Naoko walked over to Suki.

"But what shall I call you? You never addressed me just now." Ryo called from the fire.

"I would prefer that you just don't converse with me at all, _bandit_." She said coldly, and turned back to Suki.

Shinji, Mikitao and Yukio all looked at him and laughed, but Ryo sighed and said, "women, always holding grudges."

"Suki, Suki, wake up." The Princess pretended she didn't hear Ryo's comment, and started to shake her friend awake.

"I'm up Naoko, I'm up." Suki said lazily, rolling to her other side.

"Suki, you may be awake now, but I need you to go a step further and actually get up."

Suki groaned and turned over again. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and gradually got up.

"What's this? Where did this pillow and blanket come from?" She asked, looking down at what she had just slept with.

"It came from my sack. I carry a number of things as you can see." Yukio answered, walking over to them and offering her some shrimp crackers. "It is always good for one to be prepared."

"Thank you." Suki nodded taking some food.

- - -

"Sir, do you think the others stopped for the night as well?" Takashi the knight asked Kanitsu.

"It is most probable. We would have continued on if it weren't too dark to see. I am sure the other search parties took break for the night too, and I am sure after a tiring day of kidnapping and riding, those bandits stopped likewise."

"Yes, but now we should all set off. We must try and catch up to the enemy before they start today's journey again." Hiromi added, grabbing his horse's reigns, and bringing her out of the woods and onto the clear path cutting through.

"My lord, we may have taken the main road, but there are eleven other groups of men surrounding the woods all around. You need not be so impatient, we will find your sister."

" Kanitsu, we leave _now_." Hiromi ordered.

"Very well your lordship," Kanitsu bowed, knowing the Prince would not listen to his reason. "We skip breakfast to set off now. Takashi, Harue, both of you gather your horses and let us be off."

- - -

"Oh no, not more horse riding." Suki groaned.

The four bandits had gathered their horses and lead them to the cleared trail cutting through wilderness.

"Yes of course my lady we have more riding ahead." Shinji good-naturedly explained.

"It is quite funny, isn't it? The lady spoke not but a few words yesterday, frightened by us is my guess, but now she is comfortable enough to complain." Mikitao laughed.

"Suki, we must keep going so that we can reach Honrako and be traded back to my father." Naoko reminded her.

"But you have all ridden horse before. I am not used to it, I am still in such awful pain from the day before."

"I regret to say Suki," Mikitao turned to her, "that I happen to have the biggest and roughest horse, which would explain why someone with no experience as yourself would be pained. My horse takes a deal of time to getting used to."

"Oh, please do not force me to ride that horse again." Suki groaned on.

"Princess Suki, ride with me instead," Yukio suggested. "For I have the lightest and easiest horse. It was not long ago that I was as inexperienced at riding as yourself."

"Are you sure Yukio? You have the smallest horse. And there are two of you then." Shinji questioned.

"My dear Musician, you know that these horses are enchanted and weight makes no difference to them. Besides the girl barely reaches five feet from the ground. She is quite petite enough, I am sure." Yukio resolved.

"Oh thank you." Suki felt relieved, though she wondered at him calling her Princess.

"Milady, we never say thank you." Shinji corrected her. "Thank you does not exist in our speech. We say _arigatou_."

"Alright then, arigatou Yukio." Suki smiled just the same.

"My pleasure." Yukio nodded and helped her mount his horse, though it was not that tall to begin with.

Shinji mounted his horse as well as Mikitao. Instead of mounting Ryo's horse though, Naoko walked over to Mikitao.

"Since you are no longer carrying Suki with you, is it possible that I may ride with you, or maybe you Shinji?" She turned and looked at Shinji as well.

They both took a momentary look at Ryo. A smirk crept onto his face but he just shrugged to them and mounted his horse.

"I would be very glad to share my horse with you Princess." Shinji offered.

"As would I." Mikitao added.

"But perhaps you better ride with me, for Mikitao's horse is the hardest to mount, and I believe mine is just the right size you for to attempted it." Shinji smiled kindly.

"Thank—I mean, arigatou, both of you." She walked over to his horse.

Shinji moved a bit back to make room for her. After the first three attempts failed, Naoko managed to grab hold of the saddle and put her foot in the sternum without falling back. She heaved herself up and sat sidesaddle on the horse, as ladies usually did.

Mikitao and Yukio both laughed at seeing her succeed, Ryo simply chuckled in a bit of surprise, and Shinji complimented her on her little accomplishment. With everyone now mounted, they turned to the path, and set off for the day's journey.

- - -

"Sir, I think I see something." Takashi said, pointing to his left side, where a blinking light could be seen not to off into the forest.

"Yes, I see it too." Kanitsu answered, dismounting his stallion and walking over to the clearing where a burning fire was found.

"It looks like someone was here not to long ago." He said, coming back to his horse and getting back on. "But that fire is not normal. It burns in one spot without any wood to support it. It would seem the bandits have some magical presence with them."

"Nevertheless, it is still early in the morning, and this tells us that they must have stopped for the night. Look there, in the path ahead I see fresh horse tracks. Harue," Hiromi turned to the knight near him, "you're known for your skill of reading wild tracks. Take a look at those and extract any information you can."

"Yes my Lord." He got off his horse and got down to examine the tracks.

"Hmmm, yes. It would seem they do not take well care of the horses. These horses are not shifting their weight properly, and one of them seems to have a mild limp. They cannot be traveling at a quick pace, I am sure we can out ride them. These tracks lead me to suspect they only have two horses, both very tired. And one of them is a mare, stolen no doubt. We can easily out take these bandits. Why with four of them, two victims and only two horses, I do not see how they manage."

"Alright, good work Harue. The tracks look as if they are planning on using the path for the rest of the journey down. We should get on and outride these men, come on." Hriomi said before kicking his horse's sides to gallop on.

The three knights followed him and took off leaving the morning sun behind.

- - -

"It is such a hot a day." Suki sighed, wafted the air about her with the fan she kept inside her dress.

"It is summer. A fair day for a fair lady." Yukio answered pleasantly.

"But we are to ride all day in this heat through the clear part of a forest where the sun can catch us. I will faint of a heat stroke." She began to fan herself slower and slower, as her hand got tired.

"We will break for lunch, hold on till then." Ryo told her.

"Naoko I do not know how you can cope with this." Suki sighed.

"Oh Suki." Naoko laughed. She too was starting to feel the heat but she decided to keep quiet about it.

"I quite agree with Suki. You are a Princess and I am shocked. I was under the impression that Princess' complained if not everything was perfect. A little dampness outside, or a blistering hot day, I was sure a Princess would be the first to whine in protest." Mikitao laughed.

"I was taught not to moan and groan when I cannot get my way. I was taught to accept it and move on."

"You were taught well then. A Princess who is not spoiled rotten is a sure treat." Shinji smiled.

"But on the other hand, a servant who does grumble is appalling." Ryo added.

Both Suki and Naoko were offended by this. Shinji sighed to himself, Mikitao shook his head, but Yukio was the one to come to Suki's defence.

"That is not very benevolent of you to say. Besides, we have no servant here, only two elegant ladies both equal to being Princesses as I see it. Be more understanding Commander, they are not like us; accustom to traveling in this kind of weather."

"You are a gentlemen, arigatou Yukio." Suki said appreciatively.

"If you two are done having a your little tender moment, do you think maybe we could concentrate at the task at hand?" Ryo interrupted with a scowl.

"Oh Ryo, let them have their privacy, it-" Mikitao began.

"If you and the Commander are done talking about us as if we aren't all here listening, I think you would both like to know that I can sense horse movement, not to far off. It would seem some of our pursuers are starting to catch up with us." Yukio interrupted feeling the vibe of horses in the distance, while also sensing Suki's embarrassment.

"Catching up to us? How can this be, we have enchanted horses!" Mikitao exclaimed.

"Tell me Naoko, does your father employ wizards with his soldiers?" Ryo asked after a moment's thought.

"No, he does not," was the biggest answer she was willing to give.

"Then they must have not stopped for the night as we did. Tell me Yukio, are the horses coming from the same trail we are on, or a different one."

"I believe there are people following us on this trail, but they are too far off to sense. The horses I sense close by are coming from the woods. They must have separated into troupes to search for Saikuya." Yukio confirmed.

"Alright, then let's us ride fast." Ryo kicked his horse off, and began to travel faster.

"Ladies, may I suggest you all hold on tight." Shinji said and kicked his horse as well.

Yukio, Suki and Mikitao followed, and they all began the fastest race on horseback of their lives.

- - -

End of ch.o5

**

* * *

A/N:** So things are starting to get even more apparent, aren't they? Yum...shrimp crackers...I'm sorry, but I used to be in love with them, they still sell them over at a grocery store called _TNT_ near me. If you've never had them, give 'em a shot! 

To **ObsessedReader, **your ideas are great, but the thing is everything you've suggested is already gonna happen. So it would appear you are psychic (or incredibly insightful), or maybe I'm just a really obvious writer…we'll see. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

To **like i'd tell you, **my lips are sealed as to who goes with who…keep in mind though, I may have just been trying to trick you with my last Author's Note. As far as you know, anyone can end up with anyone, but I think we both know who's really going with whom, don't we? ;)

I'll also leave a shoutout for **fairybells**, whoever you are, you have my great esteem.

-rayko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N:** I think if I was a fairytale princess I'd be Belle, simply because I love to read, guys I fall for tend to be beastly-looking, I came from Europe, and if a prince offered me a library I'd fall in love with him too. Oh, and the only guys who seem to like me are the jerky Gastons as well. So…who would you be?

* * *

- 

**Arigatou**

_Chapter six_

-

As smartly planned, they only stopped for lunch, which wasn't that much time in the first place.

"Do we get seconds?" Mikitao asked, putting down his empty bowl, which had been full of rice only seconds before.

"We don't have time to be eating seconds." Ryo barked before Yukio could take more out of his sack.

"That's not true. Maybe you don't have the time, but I could eat four more helpings in the next minute." He whined.

"We are only resting here for ten more minutes, and in that time I don't wish for you to eat our entire supplies."

"Fine." Mikitao grumbled.

"Mkitao, come here." Naoko called from the tree she and Suki was sitting by.

Mikitao left Ryo, Yukio and Shinji, who were all eating closer to the horses, and joined Suki and Naoko.

"Yes Naoko?"

"I'm not hungry. You can have my rice if you would like."

"Really? Oh, a thousand words of gratitude, my lady." Mikitao sat down at ripped the bowl out of the Princess' hands, but not on purpose. He began eating at racer speed once again.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Suki looked anxiously to her friend.

"I'm fine. Besides, Mikitao's happy." Naoko assured.

"You did that on purpose." Ryo grunted loudly.

"Sorry? Are you talking to me, or him?" Princess Naoko responded when she heard him.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" He answered.

"Okay, so you're talking to me. And why's that again? What did I do on purpose?"

"Offering your food to Mikitao. It was all to spite me, wasn't it?"

"To spite you? As much as I would love to do as such, I'm afraid you mistake me for someone who would bother thinking of _you_, when offering someone else food."

"You offered it to him after I specifically said he needed to stop eating so we could get a move on."

"No, you only perceive it to be so because you have the notion in your head that the worlds revolves around you." Naoko shot back.

Ryo walked over to where she, Suki and Mikitao were sitting. Mikitao got up at once and said, "Come on Suki, we have to go put our bowls away in Yukio's bag now."

Suki, who was too scared of the wrath of Ryo, got up and followed Mikitao. She knew her mistress could defend herself again against his words and cold temper. As they left, Naoko, whose eyes were looking hard into his, narrowed. She got up to meet him in height, and though she was not a great deal shorter, she still couldn't come close to the tall persona he carried.

"I believe you are mistaken," Ryo sneered after a moment's pause. "If anything, it is you who has the presumption that the world is yours. Is that not why you expect everyone you are fond of to adore you back, and even when you are kidnapped, you expect your kidnappers to do whatever you want, or you will dislike them."

"The only one I detest here is _you_!" She replied haughtily.

"And that is because I won't do as you wish. Proving my point that you are conceited and a spoiled child that is not used to dealing with not getting want you want."

"Why must everything I do have to be about making you mad? Mikitao was hungry, and I was not, so I offered him my food. You were not going to allow him to have any so-"

"Yes, I wasn't going to, which is just why you offered it to him. Admit it, it was malevolent of you to do so. You are a spiteful Princess and are determined to be the most insufferable person on until we deliver you to Honrako."

"Oh, well sorry for being a complaining prisoner, I'm sure you're used to much more obliging victims. I think you're the one who's spiteful, always making up these stupid excuses to yell at me. Admit it, you get a rise in arguing with me, hoping maybe one day you can possibly win the argument. But I wont let that happen!"

"You, my lady, are as they say, full of-"

"Ryo!" Shinji shouted.

Both Ryo and Naoko shot him a dirty look.

"Listen, it's been over ten minutes. Everyone is packed and ready to go, don't you think we should-"

"Right." Ryo looked back at Naoko. Neither of them had realized everyone was there listening to them. Even worse, neither of them had realized their faces were inches apart as they were screaming at each other.

Naoko backed away and walked over to Shinji's horse, which she soon mounted.

"Insupportable bandit!" She muttered under her breath to herself, as everyone else mounted.

"Intolerable wench." Ryo muttered under his breath as he passed her, and soon mounted his own horse.

"Okay, let's all set off then." Mikitao said, tugging his reigns, and kicking his horse's side so it would get started.

The rest of them went on, all knowing they wouldn't stop till nighttime. Two of them were in snappy and rough moods, the other four, having a hard time trying not to laugh as they thought about it.

- - -

"How exactly did you become bandits?" Naoko asked politely with an underlying interest.

It was evening and they had all stopped for the night. Yukio has conjured up another fire, and he was sitting around it with Naoko, Suki and Mikitao. Shinji had gone off, past many trees to where a lake was. He was playing his flute, but they could barely hear it. Ryo had claimed he wanted early sleep and left to find a tree far away to get some peace and quiet.

"I've only been a bandit for two years myself." Yukio stated. "I lived with my grandmother in Quentia, we were a very poor family, like most there. She died when I was eighteen, her magic no longer able to keep her breathing. So I went looking for a job, because I knew I couldn't keep using my magic to solve everything. It's okay to use one's magic for certain things, but when someone uses their magic to do everything, it can be overwhelming; it slowly kills you."

Naoko and Suki nodded, beckoningly him to continue. "Well, that's when I got a job at a tavern, but it wasn't pleasant. I worked there for about a year, and then the warrior, commander and musician all walked into my tavern. As I served them, I overheard them all discussing plans to find a new bandit to join, so I told them I had heard their conversation and I'd like to be the man to join them."

"Ye, but we took one look at Yukio and thought otherwise." Mikitao laughed. "He was a skinny, short little nineteen year old boy. But as soon as he showed us his magical abilities, we let him join."

"Yep, and two years later, I'm still the smallest of them all, but I'm more experienced now." Yukio said proudly.

"Now, I'm the most experienced of the lot. Been doing this bandit thing for seven years now. Back when I first joined, I was nineteen too." Mikitao said proudly. "That's the best age to start a career like this I suppose. Back then, there were five other bandits and they all welcomed me into the group because of my size. That, and because my older brother was already a bandit, so it was a family tradition."

"Wow, so where is your brother now?" Naoko enquired.

"All in good time Princess. Now, where was I? Oh yes, well, for some years later everything went good too, more people joined, and we grew to about a dozen or more men. The famous Bandits of Quentia, they called us. But the law enforcers had it out for us. Managed to capture all of us in one night when we were all stinking drunk and sleeping. They put us all in jail, but that couldn't stop some of us. Five bandits escaped. That was me, Ryo, and Shinji, who had just become a bandit a fortnight before we got captured. The other two other men who escaped decided to give up the job after breaking free and moved somewhere. They didn't want to be captured again. I'm afraid my brother never got out, he rotted away in that jail." Miktaio sighed, "But strangely I think he would have preferred that then dying in a more peaceful way. Anyway, two years after the break out, us three bandits were still doing our job and then we met Yukio."

"So that's how you guys got into this? It sounds exciting and adventurous." Suki's eyes glittered.

"Oh, it is. It's all been one big adventure after another." Mikitao nodded.

"What about the other two? How'd they get to be here?" Naoko asked.

"Well, Ryo's been a bandit, for…" Mikitao did slow calculations in his head "oh, I'd say five years. He ran away from home, if I can remember correctly. His father wasn't what you'd call good people. Ryo's mother was always in depression; her husband made life a living hell. Ryo got beat up a lot as a kid whenever his dad was in a bad mood. His mother tried to take Ryo and runaway, but her husband found out about the plan, and by the time he was done with his wife, she was barely living."

"Oh no!" Naoko cried softly.

Nodding solemnly, Mikitao continued, "she ended up dying of incurable injuries on Ryo's eighteenth birthday or something. So Ryo didn't think twice about ran away a few days later as his father slept. I think it was like a week or two later that he met us in the woods, having one of our drunken parties. We welcomed him in, and he's been part of the group ever since. Proved to be a real smart guy, and worked his way up to the top pretty soon. People with horrible past experiences usually prove to be very strong folks."

"Oh my lord." Suki gasped at the end of it all.

"But he never shows signs of it. He seems to be a happy person, well, maybe not _happy_ but, you know, not depressive." Naoko noted.

"Oh, he wasn't happy when he first joined us, but it's been five years since he ran away, and he's learned to get past it, to be a better person. Of course he's not going to stay depressed over it, he's stronger then that."

"What about Shinji?" Naoko asked, though she was a little out of spirits for it now.

"Shinji came a year after Ryo. It was just before we all got sent to jail. Shinji came from this long line of musicians in the family. It was what they did, pleased crowds and played for the Kings of the world. Shinji's father, sister, and grandfather, were all musicians. They all played flutes too, that was the family tradition. But Shinji didn't want to play for any king. He believed music was for everyone, and not just for royalty. So he set off on a quest to play to the people of Quentia, and though everyone knew he had talent, no one had money to spare and pay him. He came across us bandits walking through one of the villages one day, and offered to play for us. After he did, we asked if he wanted to accompany us since he was poor and didn't earn enough money to live on. So he joined us, and slowly went from just a flute player, to being an actual bandit. That was only after we escaped from jail though."

"You all have such interesting history. It amazes me how plain and boring my life is, compared to you all. I hate to admit this, but as a princess of a royal family, we all always taught to believe that we have the best lives, and all commoners have boring non-important lives. We are taught to think they all wish they were us. But the life of a royal is boring." The Princess glared at the fire, feeling resentment build up.

"You do what you're told," She sulked, "are waited on, and have very few friends. Then you must be brought into society and are expected to marry and continue the family line. That is my life, up until being kidnapped. It's funny, but I have a feeling the next eight days will be more thrilling then the rest of my life back home."

"But Naoko, imagine my life." Suki mumbled, "Since I was a very little girl, I was given lessons and instructed on how to wait hand on foot on a princess."

"I mean," she added a second later, "I do love being your friend and being able to serve you, but to the rest of the world, I am a servant, and once you move on and marry, I will be sent to serve some other princess, somewhere else. Who knows if they'll be as pleasant as you are? Kana had served two other princesses before you, and she told Akiko and me that you have been the only friendly one, and the others were cruel. That is what I have to look forward to in life. You are seventeen, and it's only a matter of time before you are married and I'm given to another princess to serve."

"Suki, you don't think you will lead that sort of life, do you? Once I marry whatever noble gentlemen my father picks for me, I had no intension of letting you go. Yes I know, I will not be in need of ladies-in-waiting because my husband will provide new servants, but I was thinking of convincing me father of just letting you go."

Suki, Mikitao and Yukio all gave her doubtful looks.

"Naoko, I know you will plead my case but, you know you won't be able to win." Suki sighed.

"I must agree with her Princess, as noble as your intensions are, your father does not sound like someone to take the advice of his children. I even would go as far to say that when you two go back, Suki might be in trouble." Mikitao said.

"In trouble?" Naoko echoed.

"Yes, the warrior is right. It is likely the King will blame her, as well as your other two maids for not protecting you. The other two will be in trouble for leaving off, and she will get blamed for allowing them to bring you to the hands of the enemy without putting up a fight." Yukio pointed out.

"No, he couldn't! How could Suki put up a fight against the three of you!" Naoko shook her head in protest.

"I'm sorry Naoko, but they are right. Servants at the palace get blamed for everything. Your father will be agree."

"But what will happen to you?" The Princess' eyes grew big with fear.

"I may be whipped, as a servant's punishment usually goes. It would be the first time for me." Suki sniffed.

"Oh no, they couldn't. I'll protest."

"It'll be of no use."

"There is a alternative, you know." Yukio began.

"Like what?" Naoko, Suki and Mikitao all asked at once.

"Well, the Honrakonese Prince only asked for the Princess. You could always just stay with us…"

"Ryo would never allow it." Mikitao said on his instinct.

"I don't see why. The Princess is the one the Prince wants. Suki can always stay with us, and then she can go and visit Naoko anytime she wants without having to be her servant. Besides, we are four bandits, not one. If Ryo doesn't like it, it doesn't matter if you, Shinji and I decide for it. He'll lose the vote."

"Stay with you four?" Suki asked, clearly bemused by the thought.

"Yes, I know you have not known us long, but I do not think it would be fair for you to punished. Nor do I think it would be fair for you to have to live on knowing you'll be traded among princess for the rest of your life."

"Yukio, you forget, we've never taken a women with us." Mikitao went on.

"You have eight days to decide." Yukio ignored Mikitao and smiled all the same. "If by then you wish to stay with us, I'll be the first to welcome you. Things are always more beautiful, with every extra sunray that shines through the branches of life."

- - -

End of ch.o6

**

* * *

A/N: **Special thanks to **Necia **and** like I'd tell you,** you two are officially my favourite reviewers for this story. :) 

I've worked it out, and found that this story is going to be eighteen chapters. (It's over 50,000 words long) …anyway, we're only on chapter 6, so forget about that for now.

Gah! I was looking into Japanese names yesterday and I found that "Rei", which was the original name for "Ryo" can indeed be a male as well as a female name. It means "rule/order/law" for a male, so now I'm stuck wondering if I should change his name back to Rei, or leave it as Ryo.

As to the princess question at the beginning, really, I think every girl can sort of relate to one, don't you think? At one point I really thought I was like Mulan, but now I think Belle is me for sure.

-rayko.


	7. Chapter 7

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all_.

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm updating fast because I found myself with extra time on my hands today. Oh, how I love being lazy in the summer.

* * *

**-**

**Arigatou**

_Chapter seven_

-

"You know, I no longer feel rough from riding a horse." Suki yawned her words to Naoko that following morning.

"That is because you are finally used to riding, my lady. And you prove to be an excellent rider at that." Yukio smiled, passing her some morning food. "Quick learners always make the best of difficult situations."

"Well, you may feel used to ride, but I am still sore from sleeping by a tree. The ground is starting to look like a better place to rest." Naoko answered, rubbing her shoulder.

"Naoko, you know you could always just use one of our blankets and pillows instead. I, Mikitao or Shinji would gladly give it up for you to be comfortable. We are accustomed to roughing it."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll accept it the day Ryo does too." Her voice sounded determined.

"Ah, it is never a wise thing setting one's standards by Ryo. He can rough it out more then anyone else I know."

"I won't let him have the satisfaction of beating me. I'll give in to comfort the day he does."

"Suit yourself." Yukio laughed, handing her some food too.

"Hey Yukio, can I have some more food, just this once? I know our supplies are limited, but Ryo and Shinji just left moments ago to wake the horses and will be back any moment."

"Alright, but this doesn't reach Ryo, okay?" Yukio looked at all four of them.

"We won't tell, you can count on us." Suki nodded, and Yukio snuck Mikitao more food.

"Eat it fast, they return any moment." Yukio said warningly.

"No troubles there." Mikitao grinned, wolfing down his second helping.

"The way he eats reminds me of a beast in the wild." Suki mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Naoko mumbled back in awe.

"Okay, it's down. Thanks Yukio, that was great." He handed Yukio back his bowl just seconds before Shinji and Ryo returned.

"The horses have awakened, and the blankets and pillows have been put away. If you are all ready to go, then lets proceed." Ryo announced.

"One second, I have to put away all the bowls." Yukio opened his sack and starting putting them in.

"I don't know if I'm going be able to ride with such a sore back." Naoko groaned.

"Something the matter Princess?" Shinji looked in her direction, hearing her words.

"Oh sorry, I hate to be a bother. It's just that sleeping against a tree for the past three nights has not been the most comfortable thing."

"Well, I think then you should no be sleeping against trees anymore. There is an alternative." Shinji replied.

Ryo, who heard both of them turned away to hide his triumphant grin.

"No, its perfectly okay. I'm not going to shy away from a little pain. I'll just have to get used to it I suppose."

"You are a truly resilient young woman," Shinji stated, walking behind her. "Very well then, but let me help you for the ride today. May I?"

"You may." She answered though she wasn't sure what he was going to do

Naoko shoulder's tensed up a bit when Shinji put his hands on them and began to give her a massage. Only it was no ordinary massage, Shinji seemed to know exactly where to place pressure because moments later, she began to feel the pain deteriorate slowly.

"Wow, that feels so amazing." Naoko sighed.

"Yes, it's an old family secret. Always works when one of us felt to nervous to perform." Shinji chuckled.

"Well whatever it is, please don't stop, it's taking to pain away." She closed her eyes and smiled in ache relief.

"Pardon me Princess," Ryo sneered. "Though we are all worried about your sufferings, its time to get going. Shinji stop that at once."

"I hope that helps you some." Shinji took his hands from her shoulders and nodded to her.

"Oh, I feel wonderful now, arigatou." She turned around and bowed her head in thanks.

"The rest of us are waiting." Ryo uttered coldly, breaking Naoko's smile.

The rest of them mounted on to their horses and set off for another say, another adventure on its own.

- - -

"Another day, another chance for those bandits to slip through our fingers." Hiromi spoke with grinded teeth as he tugged at his reigns for the horse to quicken pace.

"They will be captured soon enough Sir. We have a good five days before they reach Honrako." Kanitsu replied.

"But we have already wasted three, and this day is close to being half gone. Time adds up. How much longer will you demand breaks as my sister is subjected to the filth of dirty commoners?" Hiromi growled.

"Is she to suffer anymore days because you have over five more to waste?" he continued. "It is not just about getting her back before she reaches Honrako, but is about getting her back so that she has as little time to spend in the company of those thieves as possible."

"As far as we know, these tracks may be of other people, for how could four bandits and two hostages only have two horses? Indeed, they may have taken another trail after all, and might be reprimanded by other knights as we speak." Harue suggested.

"That is something I thought once as well. Two horses, as you say the tracks indicate. My sister's ladies-in-waiting said they had four. Perhaps we had been following the wrong tracks, so it would be wise of us to go off trial, into the woods. But the question is which way, due west, or east?" Hiromi thought out loud.

"I can answer that myself my Lord." Continued Harue with a gleam in his eyes.

"Though Honrako is due straight south, the palace is off to the south-west, as I recall. Perhaps it would be wise for us to start edging west."

"Brilliant Harue. That we will do." Prince Hiromi pulled his horse's reigns and changed directions.

They got off the road that the bandits has been traveling on, and went into the west side of the woods.

"But I could have sworn Honrako palace was due east, like all palaces built around these kingdoms." Takashi mumbled to himself, bringing round the end of the search party.

- - -

"That man is the most unbearable man of my acquaintance. Really! Such rudeness, such horrible conceit!"

"Yes Princess, so you've said about four times in the last hour."

"Have I? I deeply apologise Shinji, it's just, I have never met someone, so, so-"

"Captivating?"

"Ha! Like that would ever be! What gives him the right to be in a bad mood all day?"

"The same that gives you the right to complain about it." Shinji bit back his humorous smile, looking out into the dark lake.

"I must be acting very childishly for you to say that." Naoko sighed, leaning against the boulders she sat around. "But I cannot help but be angered by his vulgar manner."

"Try not to think of it then. Think of the beautiful lake for us to view. See how it balances nicely beneath the night sky? It fades in the distance, bringing about such a mystical feeling." He deeply breathed in the air, taking in the serene sight before him.

"It is stunning," Naoko nodded. "Such a lovely view. To think, you've come out here away from us every night to play your flute. I know you usually like having solitude now, so I must say arigatou for letting me join you tonight. I never realized there was a lake so near by, as we've been traveling south."

"Yes, I prefer playing at night in front of a lake or ocean, to anything else."

"I also realize you dedicated your life to playing for those who couldn't afford to listen to musicians, Mikitao told me so, but I was wondering if I could be an exception. I would dearly love to hear and see you play."

"How could I say no to that?" He smiled and took out his flute, which he kept tucked away within the layers of his shirts.

Shinji looked out into the lake again and began to play. Princess Naoko adjusted her seat on a small boulder and closed her eyes. All sorts of images when through her mind as he played.

After a while, Shinji's song finally came to a close and Naoko opened her eyes.

"That was beautiful. Your music speaks for itself."

"Arigatou my lady, but I only play one song a night. It is the way I've adapted to ever since giving up music and becoming a bandit four years ago. It's been a painful thing to give up though."

"You can still go back to being a musician. You are still quite young, are you not?"

"Four and twenty to this day, but not for many months more. Yes, I knew I am still quite young enough to pursue a life as a musician, but there is something in that profession I detest. You see so yourself, I enjoy solitude at night to play because a musician's life is solitude. He may play for crowds, but he travels all around and does not keep acquaintances for long. He works alone. This is something not even I could tolerate. Being a bandit means I have comrades, something I wouldn't give up for music."

"Yes, in some ways, I feel as though I could relate. I only have three friends in the world, if you could even call them that. Suki, is my dearest of them all. Akiko I am also fond of though she can be brainless at times, and Kana is always scolding me. Still, if you asked me to choose, I'd give up my ranking as a Princess, before giving them four up. It's a sad life for a Princess, you may have already guessed by now." Naoko looked out into the lake and began feeling an unusual mix of sorrow and regret.

"If you wish not to be a princess, why do you continue to be so?"

Naoko looked away from the lake and at him for a second. "Continue to be so? What other way is there?"

"Run away, of course." Shinji smiled, putting his flute back into his robes.

"Oh that is quite impossible. The guards around my palace are so tight-"

"Then you must escape while you are out of the palace, and away from any guards."

"But the only time I've ever been free from any guards or servants has been-"

"Now. Exactly." Shinji's eyes began to flash.

"Run away now? You mean, from all of you?" The idea frightened her.

"No, not exactly. The dangers in this forest are too great for you to do such a thing. There is also the possible chance of you running into your father's knights. No, I mean run away with us. Stay with the bandits, as Mikitao told me Yukio suggested to your friend Suki. I agree with Yukio she should stay, and so should you."

"But, I can't. You are all giving me away to Prince Takuya for the money-"

"At present plans. You have about four more days to change that. I am already in your favour, and you could bet Yukio is too. Mikitao only needs a little softening. As for Ryo, well as I said, four days."

"Ha! Ryo! I don't see him letting me off. He despises me. He has been grumpy all day long, since he woke up."

"Oh no princess, not since he woke up." Shinji couldn't surpass his smile this time around.

"Why are you smiling so?" Naoko noticed his grin and thought it odd.

"I am smiling because I am trying to stop myself from laughing. Though I can stop a laugh, it is too much a struggle to banish a smile." He went on.

"Yes, but why?"

"Because, Ryo was not in a bad mood when he woke up. He was in a bad mood the moment he saw me giving you one of my family's famous massages."

"But…" Naoko failed to understand him.

"You see, the man in my family always used it as a way to attract women, by impressing them with the massage techniques. He knows this little fact, as I told the bandits about it long ago, but what he doesn't know, was that I wasn't trying to impress you, I was just trying to help you out."

"I don not see why that should upset or concern him." Naoko answered bitterly.

"Oh, you are a clever one, just as he said before, but you are naïve when it comes to these things. He's jealous."

"Jealous? Ryo is jealous? I don't see why."

"Ah, for a woman, your intuition is lacking."

"How so?"

"Silly lady! Ryo does not have a beautiful Princess being so kind and attentive to him, as I, Yukio and Mikitao have."

"You jest with me."

"Princess Naoko, open your eyes. When we first met you, you appeared to be the average lovely and rich princess. But you've proven to be a witty, clever and independent one, a damsel after Ryo's own heart. The poor man is torn apart by his pride and uncontrollable feelings."

Naoko's eyes widened. "You sound quite confident in your thoughts. Am I to suppose you are not alone in them?"

"I will confess, Mikitao, Yukio and I have all noticed this and spoke of it earlier. As I said before, you have four days to convince Ryo to let you stay."

"For a bandit, you seem to be very perceptive of other's secret feelings."

"Why lady, as a bandit, I could not disagree there, but you forget I am also a musician. Music is always described as the food of love, but not many realize that it is sound of love as well. As a musician I can sense love as soon as I could a lovely tune."

"Shinji, please don't get offended if I say that I had greatly respected your opinion, till now. To ever consider that repulsive bandit you call a comrade, who singles me out for his torturous ways, would ever feel any range of passion towards me, would be laughable, _if_ I found it anything near funny."

"I've insulted you?"

"No, not at all, do not think it. Just do me a favour as a friendly companion."

"Yes, we are friends, indeed."

"Then the favour I ask is that you never again reproach me with such a ridiculous notion."

"That I can do." Shinji bowed, and Naoko walked back to the little campsite everyone else was at.

Mikitao was fast asleep off to the side. Yukio and Suki were sitting by the fire and conversing. Ryo was nowhere in site.

Naoko sighed as she looked up at a tree and sat herself by it. Knowing she'd have any other rough sleep, she closed her eyes to get it over with.

- - -

End of ch.o7

**

* * *

A/N:** So I've got a relative who's just got into writing and she's started posting a story here too with a similar vibe to mine (we both like that whole Japanese Feudal era thing), so if you got time, check her story out, her penname is "_**Lady-of the-stardustButterflies**_" and her story's called "_Tanomi no Tsuna_" which means "Last Ray of Hope". 

-

**Necia**, you're absolutely right, it would be strange for Suki to stay with them. What was Yukio thinking when suggesting it? Who knows, but I guess he can't see the bigger picture like we can…he's just trying to help in any way he can. Anyway, Belles united; bookworm's been my nickname since before I was born (I blame my mother).

**Syd**, thanks for reading, I hope 2 days is soon enough :)

**like i'd tell you!**, pocohonas has such a beautiful spirit, it good to know there's people out there that think like her. As to Suki staying…eh…well, you'll have to wait and see, though as far as it stands, the bandits still are planning to hand them over. Only time will tell. As for the famous comment, I think my head just exploded, you're too nice.

-

-rayko.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N: **In this chapter you get to see an unexpected side of Ryo, though he only shows it for a mere few moments. Still, it's good knowing that it's there somewhere inside of him. **

* * *

-**

**Arigatou**

_Chapter eight_

-

"Come on! Only four days to go! Wake up Naoko." These were the first words Naoko heard as she began to stir.

"What? Suki?" She blinked a couple of times before she was able to keep her eyes open.

It was now morning, and Suki was standing over her. "Morning." She said.

"Did I sleep in?" Naoko stretched out her arms and then got up.

"No, Yukio says you usually awake around this time." Suki handed her a roll of rice and salmon.

"But why are you up so early Suki? You're usually the last one to do so." Naoko looked at her in wonder.

"Oh, well you see, Mikitao was complaining last night about how we don't really have any meat for breakfast. He says for once he wanted some. So Yukio and me decided to do something nice for him. We woke up really early to go catch some fish in the lake beyond those trees there." Suki's cheeks had a bright glow to them as she spoke. "So now you're eating the product of my early morning hard work. Catching salmon is no easy task."

"Wow, you woke up early to catch fish for breakfast? I never thought I would see the day when you would wake up early for anything. But I suppose the fact that Yukio was going gave some encouragement." Naoko slyly laughed.

"I do not know what you mean." Suki turned away, though her cheery smile remained.

"Well, arigatou Suki, this is quite delicious." Naoko took a bite out of the salmon roll and beamed.

The Princess looked around to see the usual morning site. Mikitao was still snoozing off, Shinji and Yukio were sitting down by the fire, which was still full of life, and Ryo was nowhere to be found.

"Lovely weather to start the day, is it not?" Naoko said in good humour, approaching the men by the fire with Suki moments later.

"Oh, the weather is fine, though the nights have begun to grow colder. I noticed the last one was more chilly then usual. Oh, how seasons can slip through one's fingers when one does not look, and warm weather can be devoured by the frost." Yukio noted.

"Though I agree last night was noticeably cooler compared to the first night we slept outside, I am sure we will be able to make it to Honrako before it is too cold."

"All the same Princess, it might be time for you to start considering an alternative to sleeping in such coldness with no protection-" Shinji began but Naoko interrupted him.

"Yukio I was wondering. If you have the power to create things like horses and fires, how come you cannot create extra supplies such as blankets and pillows? I know that you can't use magic for everyday things, but just to conjure up a couple more provisions, would it hurt?"

"If I could, I would have already. My grandmother always feared I'd end up becoming lazy and using magic for everything, so she only taught me selected things. To conjure a horse in case I need transportation, and a fire in case I need heat when I am stuck somewhere cold. Besides that, there are only a few other things I am able to do, but as for everything else, I never learned the incantations for it. C'est la vie, ce n'est pas?"

"Oui monsieur." Naoko nodded.

"Seeing how fall is on its way and it is starting to be cool, you will of course start allowing us to offer you a blanket so that you won't be cold." Shinji stated more as a fact instead of a question.

"It is noble of you to offer, but I decline. Please don't insist because I have my reasons."

"Ah yes, the competition of endurance against our unyielding commander." Yukio laughed.

"I will stick through the coldest weather that comes the next four days." Naoko took another salmon roll and bit into it determinedly.

"There will be no need though. If it gets too cold, Ryo will give up just so that you won't get frostbite. He may not be a gentleman, but Ryo is no heartless savage either." Shinji informed her.

"I beg to disagree with you. His resolution is to put me in my place, and so I think he will let me suffer through cold nights just to ware me down."

"That I also doubt. The commander would not want you to suffer, though you may think it." Yukio pressed on.

"Anyway, I do not wish to continue this quarrel, I believe we should go wake Mikitao up. Wherever your _commander_ is, he'll be soon back, complaining we aren't ready to leave yet."

And no one doubted it.

- - -

"My Prince! Look at those tracks on the ground."

"Yes Harue, you are quite correct. Good spotting." Prince Hiromi nodded.

"But this must mean we are finally on their trail." Kanitsu acknowledged.

"Either that, or these are the tracks of other knights from other search parties." Hiromi suggested. "Harue, look at the tracks, are the imprints horseshoes from King's horses, or are they another."

"Even from up here, I can see the markings of a strange horseshoe. These are not horses that our allies could be riding. It must be the trail of the bandits." Harue confirmed.

"Alright men, this means we have finally found the right trial, but these tracks look old and fading. We have a lot of ground to cover, which mean no breaks today. Now let's ride."

- - -

"More rice for lunch, yum. And to think, we have this at all meals." Mikitao grumbled, taking his bowl from Yukio.

"You surprise me. You love food so much, I thought anything was good to you." Yukio laughed.

"Oh, anything is, but all we ever have is rice with this, or rice with that. I'd like a meal entirely made of meats."

"Mikitao, please desist your complaining. You should be grateful that Yukio goes through the trouble of carrying rice sacs in his bag and then cooks it with his magic fire for you." Suki scolded, but only as she could in her merry tone, while helping Yukio pass rice bowls to Naoko and Shinji and Ryo.

"Yukio, your lady defends you well, but I still say next time we buy food, rice is not one of them."

"Then if that happens to be the outcome the next time we buy our rations, you will of course be cooking the meats and taking the extra time and care that they need to be prepared, as opposed to rice." Ryo stated dryly.

"Well once we are done with our latest job, then we'll have more free time to do as such." Mikitao spoke.

Naoko gave Shinji a troubled look. It would seem that unlike Shinji and Yukio, Mikitao still wanted to give Naoko and Suki to Prince Takuya as soon as possible. Naoko wondered if it would be so easy to win his regard, as Shinji seemed to think.

"You know Mikitao, if you're that hungry, it would be an honour for you to have my portion." Naoko offered, determined to win his good graces.

"Naoko, you should eat up. The next meal is not until supper." Suki urged.

"No, no, I am fine till then and I grow deary of Mikitao's dilemma. Have my food, and indeed I think I shall go for a little walk around the woods. Not too far off of course, since we leave in but minutes."

"Are you sure that is wise Princess? These woods aren't familiar grounds for you."

"Oh, I won't get lost, that is for sure. And besides, there are no evils around here, otherwise they would of presented themselves by now."

"Believe me Princess, enemies are abundant in these parts. The only reason you haven't seen any is because the creatures of these woods are wise enough to sense that all of us men are armed. Now you are another story." Ryo remarked gruffly.

"I will be fine, don't bother yourselves over it. Only a moment or two around the woods of course."

"As you wish, but remember not to run away, after all," Ryo's glance fell upon Suki, "you'd only be leaving your friend behind."

"Ha-ha, very amusing bandit. But I assure you, I had no idea of the kind." Naoko maintained, and then took a turn around the woods.

"Hateful bandit," Naoko mumbled to herself as she began her walk.

The tree's all around reached high peeks and towered over the observer. Thin beams of light came through the lush branches as the rest gazed the top of the trees. Naoko had always known nature to have its delights, but the wilderness around her domain was kept neat and in perfect symmetrical structure. The girth now surrounding her was wild and flourishing, not restricted and placed into any special order or pattern. Above from the tops of the trees she heard birds busily chatting the day away in sweet melodic tunes.

"This is true bliss." Naoko thought to herself, as she took another deep breath of fresh air.

It was some minutes later that she heard Shinji's voice echo far in the distance. "Princess, we leave now. Come back."

"Coming," Naoko called, though she knew it wasn't loud enough for him to hear.

Turning around, she became still for a moment and looked around. It took her a bit of time before she could remember which way she had come from. The forest was indeed a labyrinth of deep wilderness to the foreigner's eye.

"This is the way, I believe," Naoko concluded, walking in the opposite direction and somewhat hoping that Shinji should call again so then she could follow his voice. "It seems I have strayed off a little to far." She scolded herself.

Seconds later, as she attempted to navigate through the woodland, she did indeed hear a sound. But it was not that of Shinji, nor anything resembling human. A low maleficent sound that could only come from a creature was heard steady and clear, and yet quite low and surprisingly subtle, and Naoko recognized it as heavy breathing.

"I hear someone beyond those bushes, and yet no human can breath so deep and loud." Her thoughts trailed on. "With such heavy breathing one wonders what sort of creature lays not too far off. The others are too distant to hear it. I must get back to them before this animal realizes I am here. That is to hope it does not already sense my presence and only watches me, waiting for the opportune moment."

Naoko began to scare herself with such thoughts and now searched franticly with her eyes for a familiar looking trial.

"Past those tree's, it has to be." She thought at once and walked hastily past them.

But then the low breathing she heard from the bushes behind came to a sudden halt, and she stopped and looked over her shoulder in wonder.

Seconds later, Naoko's reflexes were just fast enough that she was able to jump out of the way as a five hundred pound mass of beast came pouncing wildly from the bushes. Naoko tumbled to the side and looked up in horror at the magnificently gigantic creature. The creature in turn opened its mouth and let out a roar that scared all the birds out of the trees. It was now Naoko's time to scream as she tried to slowly get back up, and back away. The animal advanced towards her, leisurely lifting one paw at a time.

"Princess!" Shinji called in the distance.

"Naoko! Where are you!" Mikitao's voice followed a second later.

"Hold on, we're coming!" Ryo shouted through the forest.

They spilt up and began anxiously searching through the woods for her.

The beast looked up and sniffed the air. Lower it's head back at her, Naoko could read the expression in the creature's eyes. It wasn't going to waste anytime in battle with armed man, no it was going to eat and run. The animal bent back on its hind legs and sprung in the air right at Naoko. The Princess tired to jump out of the way again but this time stumbled over a tree root sticking out of the dirt and fell back onto the ground. Her eyes closed automatically in fright because she knew she was about to get eaten.

Only a moment later, she looked up realizing her hadn't been eaten yet. What she saw was a bandit, Ryo to be exact, on top of the beast, and riding it like a man would try and ride a bull. Only, like a bull, this beast was trying to buck him off. Ryo, who looked like he was having more fun then battling, hung on and then when he finally figured it was time to move on, took his sword out of his scabbard to slay the creature. The animal toppled over to its side seconds later and Ryo got off. Wiping his sword clean on the grass of the ground, he put it back to his side and walked over to the Princess.

"Are you alright?" He asked, offering his hand.

Naoko took it and he helped her up from the ground, but she didn't speak a word.

"Princess? What's the matter?" He asked as she just stared at him with an empty expression.

Seconds later, her body began to shake and her expression turned frightened.

"Naoko, are you alright?" He repeated. "Be still, the beast's dead."

But Naoko was in total shock and she still didn't speak.

"I understand that was a little terrifying for you, but it's over, clam down." He assured.

"Ryo?" Shinji called from a distance.

"It's okay, I found her. We're over here, if you can follow my voice." Ryo called back.

"Princess, you're a strong one, remember? Don't forget you hate being weak in front of a horrible bandit like me, so go ahead and prove you're strong. Desist being so morbid." Ryo grabbed her by the shoulders and stilled her trembling body.

Naoko sniffed and a couple tears formed in her eyes. She looked away in despair.

"Naoko, don't do this. Be tough, don't cry because over some creature." Ryo wiped a tear that came down her cheek while he said so.

"I'm sorry." Naoko finally said, gathering her composure, and turning away to dash away the rest of the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what happened here?" Mikitao asked, as he and Shinji entered the scene. They were both looking down at the deceased animal sprawled on the ground.

"This animal tried to eat her." Ryo explained. "But it was just a baby, not even full grown. Not that smart, I was able to ride it without getting bucked. A new record, three minutes without being knocked off."

"Wow, that beats my best record." Shinji laughed. "Two minutes and a half, and the animal flung he towards a tree afterwards."

"I've been able to hold on over five minutes." Mikitao said proudly. "But then the creature got exhausted from carrying me and just keeled over."

"These man are mad!" Naoko thought for a second. "They ride horrendous beasts for fun."

"I could of held on longer, but the Princess looked terrified so I just ended it quickly." Ryo continued.

"And how are you Naoko?" Mikitao asked looking at her worriedly.

"She's a little jumpy, and in shock. You won't be getting much word out of her for a bit." Ryo informed in a careless tone. "But we have to get a move on, we won't be waiting for her to revive. It's her own fault for wondering off when we told her there were animals in this forest that would attack her. She should have listened to reason, and now she has to face the consequences. She's proven herself most weak today."

Ryo walked off and Shinji and Mikitao went to her side and helped her walk back.

"Don't mind him Princess, he mean's well." Mikitao assured.

"Yes, we'll walk back slowly, and you take all the time you need till you're ready to ride on."

"He's right." Naoko mumbled, moments later. "No, he's right. I am weak."

"No, never think that Naoko. You've led a sheltered life and are not accustom to such creatures as we are. It's most natural for you to be frightened by them. Being stunned afterwards is quite expected of you." Mikitao nodded.

"No, no, I am weak. I swore I'd never cry and lose face in front of any man." She sniffed.

"You are a lady, there is nothing wrong with it. Even as a man, I have wept before." Shinji confessed.

"As have I, when I heard my older brother died in that jail." Mikitao added.

"But that was the cause of beautiful passion or feeling. I have shamefully cried before fear."

"Think nothing more of it. No one thinks you any weaker then before. We indeed think you stronger then ever because you survived such a beast by yourself for so long, and did not go into hysterics." They smiled.

"Arigatou, but I am quite fine now. A moments anxiety is long gone and I am ready to continue."

- - -

End of ch.o8

**

* * *

A/N:** So thinking back to when I wrote this story, I realized I was inspired by a show called "Eternal Happiness" which used to give on TVB, this Chinese channel we got here in Toronto. I'm not Chinese and I only know how to say a few of things in the language thanks to a couple of friends, but the funny thing is I watched the show and I understood what was happening anyway. And it was a great show too. 

_like I'd tell you_ , yes, the truth is out but she won't believe it. As for my cousin, yeah the search doesn't work for her, but I know she posted chapter three to her story yesterday, so it's should show up on the first page for Fairy Tales section.

_Necia_, hahaha, yes Shinji couldn't take it any longer and had to spill the beans. Too bad she won't listen. I told my cousin you liked her story and she says "thank you very much!".

_Gina_, hey, thanks for reviewing, I think you'll find the outcome to your liking…or maybe not, it all depends really. Mwhahahaha.

_ObessedReader_, I'm glad you do, I hope that never changes.

-rayko.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko__ knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all. _

**

* * *

A/N**: We're finally half way through the story! In this chapter is one of my most favourite parts of the whole story, you'll see why (even two years after writing it, it still makes me blush). **

* * *

-**

**Arigatou**

_Chapter Nine_

-

"Yukio, what exactly do you say when you create the fire?"

"It an incantation in _Tyapilis_. That's a form of magical language. You see, different magical beings belong to different types of magical language. My grandmother was a _Tyapilis_ witch, so her incantations were in that language, as are mine of course." Yukio explained, taking his bag of silver dust out.

"With _Tyapilis_ though, we need this magical substance to go with your words. In some magical cultures, they can use other substances, and in one of two, they don't use anything but words. It depends on the level of magic you have. This dust helps make my incantations come to life." Yukio took out some and threw it on the ground.

After saying his incantation, a blazing fire appeared and he put the bag away.

"But where do you get the dust?" Suki enquired on.

"I never run out. As a child of magic, you are presented a small bag with the dust inside, and it never runs out. How such incredible things can come in such small packages." Yukio laughed to himself, looking down at Suki.

"So every night you do this? As the others make ready for bed?"

"Yes, especially as it is a cold night. If only I knew how to summon an extra blanket and pillow for your friend, but alas, she may have to bear the cold. That is, unless she will give I and except someone else's blanket."

"If it was big enough I would share. I think I will talk to her about it though." Suki got up and went in search of the Princess.

Mikitao was already peacefully sleeping. As usual Ryo was nowhere in site, as he generally escaped after dinner to go and sleep in private peace. Suki knew Naoko would be with Shinji by the stream not to far off.

She walked a small distance and soon reached them. Shinji was standing and playing his flute. He looked out onto the water as he played. Naoko was sitting on a stump of a tree near him, and listening to the lovely sound.

"Hello," Suki whispered to Naoko as she came up. She didn't wish to interrupt Shinji as he played.

"Suki, isn't the melody beautiful?" The Princess whispered back to her dear friend.

"Enchantingly gorgeous, yes. But Naoko, there is a cold wind out tonight. Do you not feel it?"

"Yes, it is most chilly, but I can bear it."

"I must protest. The sun has only gone done but an hour ago. As the night goes on, it will grow most increasingly cold, and you forget you are not even wearing a full gown. You shoulders are exposed, thanks to this unwise sorcerer's outfit you so chose to wear. You will become ill with such unwelcoming frost."

"Don't think another thought of it," Naoko answered, half annoyed because she knew her friend was right.

"I implore you, take one of the bandits blankets, or even take mine. Just don't rest so unprotected from the cold."

"I am more then ever determined to prove myself not a weakling after today's affair." Naoko's mind was set.

"Princess, listen to her." Shinji, who had now stopped playing, turned to add.

"No, you are to sleep comfortable and forget me. I am to be stubborn and no one can stop me."

"We shall awake in the morning to find you frozen over then?" Shinji asked.

"You most certainly will indeed." The Princess unwaveringly concluded.

"She has a mind like her father Shinji, and there is nothing we can do about it." Suki sighed.

Naoko looked at her for a second, wondering if she truly was being as ridiculous as she knew her father was over the war. Shaking her head in protest to what Suki had said, they all ventured back to the pit stop where Yukio was looking into the fire with great thought.

Mikitao snored on, as he slept not to far off. Shinji gave Naoko a last glance and shook his head, knowing she was going to be most sorry in the morning. He took up his blanket and pillow and walked a bit off to sleep. Suki yawned and asked one more time if maybe she would change her mind. Naoko shook her head and Suki finally gave up.

After talking about ten or so minutes with Yukio, Suki went off to sleep. Yukio went back into deep thought as he stared at the fire. Naoko, who had been sitting by the tree she had picked to sleep by, got up and walked to the fire and sat down.

"So Yukio, what are you thinking about?" She asked, looking over to him.

"I am dwelling upon personal matters. Most personal matters indeed." He mumbled, still staring into the fire.

"Then I won't ask you to tell me what they are," Naoko bowed her head politely, "for it would be intruding."

"As I have not yet finished my trail of thoughts I agree with your decision. But if you ask me tomorrow at such time as this, I will tell you the matters I have thought of, for I may need your advice. To catch a doe consult with an elk, as they say." He mumbled on.

"Yes." Naoko nodded though she has never heard that quote before.

"It is getting late," He said looking away from the fire, "Are you sure you will not accept my blanket? It is getting most cold, and I will not mind if you take it, I can bear the winds. I am always the first to arise, so I can wake you early and no one will ever know that you gave in to the comfort of protection from the frost." Yukio pointed out.

"That sounds most tempting but I must object to it. The tree over there is not that far from this fire, I will be alright."

"I will not press you any further then. Goodnight milady." Yukio got up and spread out his blanket and pillow.

Naoko went back to her tree, knowing it would be another cold night against the hard bark. Her back was still aching from the pervious days of sleeping against something so rough. She closed her eyes and tried to force herself to fall asleep, only the wind was picking up and goose bumps formed all over her chilled body. She had to stop her teeth from shaking as she wrapped her arms around her legs to keep them warmer. She bore the cold the best she could for a couple of hours, wondering how many more hours she would have to wait for the sun. The fire was too far away for her to feel it, but there wasn't any tree close enough she could move to that would get the fire's feel.

Getting up, she walked over to the fire and sat down by it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep on the grounds, so she would just have to stay up all night and morning by the fire. Either that, or freeze. Naoko seriously began to wish she hadn't been so stubborn, as she grew more and more tired and longed to sleep, but knew she couldn't, especially not so close to a fire. Torn between little warmth and fatigue, she grew more and more weary and began to think maybe she was hallucinating when she saw a figure of a man approach from the forest trees.

Only moments later, when this dark figure came up to her, looked down and said, "still awake?" then she knew she couldn't be dreaming.

"It is too cold to sleep." She yawned, glancing up and making out the features in his face, as the fire's light unmasked them.

"As the same with me. But I know it is worse for you, since I have layers on."

"Yes it is worse, but I am tolerating it best I can."

"I know you would not take up a blanket tonight, so I won't bother asking you why you didn't. But what if there was a way where we could both be warmer? Mind you, it might not be agreeable, but both of us are so cold."

"I don't care." She yawned. "If there is a way that I don't have to stay like this I'll take it."

"Yes but, it's a little inappropriate. For you I mean. I am a bandit, nothing is improper for me, but you are a princess."

"Ryo I am cold, and tired. If you have a way for me to be neither, then I do not care." She yawned again.

"Well," He began almost reluctantly, "one way to be warm is a blanket which neither of us have. Then the fire is ruled out because you cannot sleep next to a fire. The other alternative is body heat."

"Body heat? I do not have enough to keep myself warm."

"Exactly. Neither of us have enough for ourselves, but, if we-"

"Oh, _that's_ your answer, is it?" Naoko no longer talked as if she were half asleep.

"Well, it is something you are taught when you're young. If it's cold then you stick together with your brothers or sisters to keep warm-"

"But we are not brother and sister."

"Which brings us back to me saying it was improper. Look, you detest me, as I dislike you, so there is nothing to worry about. I feel too much resentment towards you to try anything. You are safer with me then you would be with any of the other bandits, who grow fond of you. I promise not to touch you; I'm just too cold to go on any further in the night without at least suggesting it." He explained.

"But if the others should awake and find us—"

"They won't. I never sleep around the others, as you know. We will go somewhere else where they can't find us."

"Bandit, you expect me to go off somewhere alone with you to sleep? That is not very likely, is it?"

"No, I suppose not, though as I told you, I'm far from trying anything. You annoy me far worse then anyone else I know, and if I was not frigid in the dead of night trying to sleep, then I would never suggest it."

"Yes, I believe you. You do hate me to much to ever try anything."

"Then stop being so damn stubborn already. I am exhausted and I know you are too. We will sleep, wake up, and no one will know the better of it. Otherwise, stay awake by the fire all night." He finished, walking away and disappearing into the darkness.

After a second thought had passed, the Princess sighed and got up. "I'm coming."

She walked slow as she was not entirely in control of her balance in such a tired state. She soon found Ryo resting by a tree. He looked up at her.

"So you came after all. Come, I know how you hate having to rest on the bark of the tree, so I will instead and you can rest your head on my chest. Or do you change your mind now?" He noticed the unsteady look on her face.

"No, I am not weak. I can stand a whole night by your side and I will think nothing of it. If you think I am not enduring enough to, you are wrong! If you can do it without shame, then so can I."

"Ah, everything is a competition to you. I do not ask this of you because I wish to put your determined constitution to the test. I ask it because I know you suffer in this weather as much as I do."

"What would Kana think if she saw me now?" Naoko laughed to herself in defeat.

"Come, lay in front of me. I will keep you warm if you do me."

Fighting off hesitant thoughts, the Princess seated herself in front of Ryo, and then taking courage, she leaned back against him. She couldn't deny that resting her head on his chest was ever more comfortable then a tree. Ryo clasped her in his arms, and she immediately felt warmer.

"Was I right, or was I right?" He chuckled.

"I admit it, this seems like a good idea now, though a hideously improper." Naoko yawned and closed her eyes.

"See, the warmth is making you fall asleep as we speak." He whispered back.

"Goodnight." She snuggled a little closer then fell asleep.

- - -

"Wake up Princess."

"Oh Ryo." Naoko giggled in her sleep.

"Naoko, wake up." He shook her a little.

"What?" She yawned and opened her eyes.

"Morning." He said, letting go of her.

Naoko sat up at once taking her arms away, and Ryo was free to stand up.

"Listen Princess," he began, raking a hand through his hair. "As good as it was to finally be able to get to sleep, I hope you realize I was already half asleep last night and not thinking too straight. Sure it was a good idea and all, but please understand it's not something I would think of off hand."

"I comprehend completely." Naoko assented, getting up from the ground. "But I am still glad you thought of it, or else I would of stayed up all night by the fire."

"Yes well," Ryo was a little surprised by her response, "I'm glad we understand each other here. Shall we go back to the others? No doubt Yukio is up, he always is the first, but maybe we can think of some excuse for him."

"Like what? That you and I went for a morning walk together? There is no excuse he'll believe." Naoko reflected.

"How about that you yourself went for a walk, and bumped into me. Just say you woke up before him and left."

"I suppose that's logical." Naoko nodded as they walked past the trees.

"So, now I just have a question for you."

"Alright?"

"Before you woke up, you were dreaming I think, and you said my name and giggled." Ryo smirked.

"I, I did?" Naoko turned her face away from him. "I'm sorry, you know, one can have such strange dreams."

"So what exactly was your dream about then?" He asked on.

"Oh, nothing of importance. You know I had no idea I could talk in my sleep. Don't give it another thought."

"Hmmm…alright well, we reach the others just past those two trees up ahead, so make sure you got the story straight."

- - -

"Solders, explain yourselves!" Prince Hiromi yelled.

The group of men that were sitting about half drunk in the forest all looked up at him in awe.

"Just stopped for the night, my Lord. We were getting ready to ride on, honest." One of them said.

"So this is the trail your group has been following, and you have found no bandits here?" Kanitsu asked.

"No sir. We have found no such trails or anything."

"Then that means the trail we've been following all this time has been yours?" Hiromi barked.

"That would seem correct my lord."

"Harue! I thought you said this trail showed marks of strange horses. We have been following another search party this whole time!"

"I am sorry my lord. I must have gotten them mixed up. Please forgive my incompetent perception."

Prince Hiromi turned his glance from Harue, to the drunken men on the ground. "I want all of you to get up and join my search party, now!"

"Yes your majesty." They all got up, bowed, and then mounted their lazy horses.

"It seems we have been following a wrong trail. Now since the castle of Honrako is more this way to the west, we might as well keep to this trail, but we must make quick time. You are at least sure about that Harue, are you?"

"Most certainly sir if there is one thing I know, it is that Honrako Palace is due West."

"Then off we all go." Hiromi declared and they all set off.

"No, I still think that Harue is mixed up. I am sure the Palace is due east." Takashi thought to himself.

- - -

"It is such a lovely, sunny noon, considering the pervious night," Shinji sighed, as he ate his lunch.

"Yes, and I still am surprised at waking up this morning and finding you weren't a frozen block of ice." Suki remarked quite seriously to her friend, who in turn, kept her face as passive as she could.

"Today's fish taste better then yesterday's." Mikitao mentioned mainly to Yukio, as he ate on.

"That is because this morning Suki and I found a better stream with fresher fish then yesterday." He answered.

"Yes, as much as I hate waking up early, it was worth it to learn how to catch fish." She laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure it was." Ryo grinned, trying to suppress his laugh.

"Yes, I am also very sure that getting up to catch fish is the best reason to get up early with Yukio." Mikitao joined in.

"To be sure, there is not much other reason to arise so early unless he's is giving fish lessons." Shinji smirked.

All three bandits laughed and Yukio gave them dirty looks. Suki simply blushed and bent her face to her food, and the Princess was slowly catching on to what they were hinting at.

"Eat your food, and pray that it won't be poison for tomorrow's lunch instead." Yukio sneered.

"Ah come on, we're all just playing." Mikitao patted his friend's shoulder.

"No, Yukio's right. Hurry and eat your food, we leave in but minutes." Ryo commented.

"Well, I'm done." Shinji said, getting up from the ground. "And for the record, it really _was_ good fish."

"Yes, but next time, why don't you two spend a little more time out there to get me another one." Mikitao added.

Yukio took their plates and said nothing. Suki took Naoko's once the Princess was done, and gave their plates to Yukio. Ryo handed his in, and Yukio magically washed them.

"Alright, let's continue the journey then. Only two and a half days to go, seeing how this one is half done."

"Um Ryo, before we go, I have to thank—I mean I have to say arigatou, to you."

"What for Princess?" He turned away from his horse and looked down at her.

"Well, because I forgot to say so yesterday. I mean, when you saved me from that beast. I was so traumatized I—"

"Princess, don't bother. I didn't save you for your own sake. You're no good to us dead, we won't get our money that way." Ryo cruelly informed her.

"Oh," Naoko responded, clearly disappointed.

She couldn't help being hurt by this, previously hoping the bandits were her friends, but Ryo proved otherwise.

"Ah, don't mind Ryo, Princess. He is all bark and no bite, as we all know." Shinji stated happily.

"What do you mean by that Shinji?"

"Only, that you secretly have a heart of gold kept hidden away, and you've been thinking as I and the others have."

"And what have I and you all been thinking?"

"Why, of freeing them of course. Surely you've thought about aborting the mission and letting the girls go."

"Hah! You jest with me! No, I see it in your eyes. You seriously want to free them? To fail our mission which we have already accepted and lose _that_ amount of gold promised to our names?"

"Commander, I agree with the Musician. Maybe we should let them-"

"Keep out of this kid." Ryo grunted.

"Kid! I am only two years younger then-"

"But you are still my junior, and so I say shut up! Now Shinji, what is this about setting them free?"

"Come on Ryo. Gold is good and fine, but these ladies are our friends. You wish to hand them over to an enemy, a horrendous prince? You know he is a sick man, that Takuya. Do you really trust him around these woman—?"

"It is none of our business what he does or doesn't. The point is, in three days they are going to Takuya and we are leaving. That's the mission and that's what we are going to do."

"Mikitao, help me out here." Shinji implored.

Mikitao took a second to think about it. "They really are nice girls, Ryo. Think about what he might do to them-"

"Mikitao, I expected more from you. Since when is it our concern to what becomes of our loot? They go."

"Forget it Shinji, it's hopeless." Naoko went to his side and said in a low voice to him.

"You." Ryo addressed her. "You are the cause of all this. Oh yes, you are a clever one aren't you? I knew that if you spent time and rode with any of my comrades you fill their heads with thoughts of setting you free."

"Ryo-" Shinji began, but Naoko stopped him.

"You are quite right, this whole ordeal is my fault alone. I won't ride with Shinji anymore, so not to continue on."

"Oh, you think you are crafty, don't you? That you would ride with Mikitao instead so that you could win over his regards as you have Shinji's. No, I don't think that is wise."

"I had no intention of it. I will once again ride with you, if you allow it." She responded coolly.

"Princess, are you sure you want to do that?" Shinji whispered to her.

"As you said before, I have but a couple of days to convince him to let me stay, and I will convince him."

"Are you two done with your secrets, for we all wish to get a move on," Ryo barked.

"We are done. I will ride with you." Naoko said resolutely and strode up to his horse.

Shinji and Mikitao mounted their horses. Yukio helped Suki mount, and then got on behind her.

Ryo stood by his horse with an obvious grin on.

"What are you so amused about?" The Princess asked hotly, reaching his horse.

"Why, we are once again at an impasse. You cannot possibly mount my horse, as it is bigger then Shinji's, but you will not take my assistance. So how are you going to get on this time?"

"Noble bandit, be so kind as to aid me on mounting your valiant horse."

Ryo just looked at her. "That's it? No fight, no struggle? You just come out and ask me, without trying?"

"Why should I try when I know I cannot mount the horse, I have tried numerous times and failed."

"Alright Princess, I will assist you."

Moments later, they were once again riding along the familiar open dirt path that cut through the forest.

- - -

End of ch.o9

**

* * *

A/N:** so…what'cha think? I know, I know, that part shocked me too (and I wrote it!). Whoa, and I surpassed the gargantuan chapter 4! Anyway… 

_ObsessedReader_, of course I couldn't tell you who she's gonna choose but it's pretty obvious, no? **OR IS IT**! Hmmmm….you never know, there's still Prince Takuya…but you're actually the only person who seems to like poor Shinji, he's actually the handsomest and most charming one of them all. Still, I'm sorry to say he's not for Naoko. As for her brother, no, he's nowhere close and he has his knight Harue to thank for that.

_Necia_, Poor Naoko indeed, but she's doing better in this chapter, don't you think? I told my cousin about the blocker thing, she's pretty new to ff so she didn't know about it. She says, "Thank you Necia!" for mentioning it, and then she hit me over the head for not thinking to inform her about it myself beforehand. _Owwww_.

_Bingo5_, read it in one sitting eh? Wow, I'm impressed, your legs must be tired. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I shamefully admit that I had a thing for Ryo too, the tough bad bandit thing is var var sexy.

_Traceykiwilee_, hey, thanks for reviewing! If you love this story then you'll be happy to know I update around an average of twice a week, it's pretty fast. I hope you liked this chapter as well! (If you like Ryo, then how could you not!).

-rayko.


	10. Chapter 10

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** A night of talking with Yukio, that's what this chapter's about.

**

* * *

**

**- **

Arigatou

_Chapter Ten_

-

"So Yukio, guess what time it is?" Naoko said quietly, sitting down by the fire.

"Night time?" He suggested.

"Well, yes it is. But Mikitao is asleep, as is Suki. Shinji is off somewhere playing his flute and Ryo had disappeared. This is the exact same way it was yesterday, give or take a little. It's the same time anyway."

"Ah, yes, now I remember. Last night I told you I would tell you tonight what I was thinking about."

"Yes you did, while you were looking into the fire as you were just doing now." Naoko stuck her hands out to feel the burning flame's warmth.

"I believe I told you I needed your advice about something as well." His gaze rested in the fire still.

"Yes, you did. Tell me, for I wonder what someone can ponder with such deep concentration as yours."

"Well, I know this can come as no shock to you," Yukio took a moment to collect his thoughts, "but I am profoundly in love with Suki."

Naoko was silent for a moment, then said, "I know. Everyone knows I imagine. Suki might even know, though she might not realize she does. I believe she is too distracted with her own feelings towards you to notice."

"So you concur that she loves me back? I thought she might have some regard for me but-"

"Regard! Oh Yukio, it is much more than that! I am sure my friend loves you. It is plain on her face, she holds you in highest opinion of all the bandits. At first, when she was too afraid to talk in front of you all, she began to only address you, don't you remember? She always liked you the best of them all, I am sure of it."

"I know I am her favourite, as she is mine to any woman, but does she esteem me enough to sincerely love me?"

"From what I see, I am sure of it. But don't just take my word or any others. You must address the matter to her."

"But whenever my comrades make the slightest jest towards the issue, she grows timid and blushes."

"That is a good sign Yukio. It means she is embarrassed because it is true. Talk with her about it."

"I am almost determined to. The only thing holding me back of course is that I may be horribly mistaken."

"Don't think so. What are you planning to tell her? That you are most fervently in love with her?"

"Well yes. But, I also sort of wanted to offer her my hand, if she'd take it." Yukio looked doubtful. "Do you think she would consent to have me?"

"Yukio! Oh that is pure bliss! Yes, you must. I am sure she will marry you, and then how happy you two will be. You'll take her out of her servitude and into a higher living as a lady."

"I am not a rich man, Princess. I am very poor and very young. How old is Suki?"

"She is nineteen since the spring."

"Ah, I am only two years older. Do you see how I can not offer her anything grand or spectacular?"

"Your love and care towards her will be most grand and spectacular in her eyes, Yukio."

"I can only hope so. If she says yes, I will whisk her away, and give up my bandit ways. I will find a job, and work hard enough to give her a comfortable living. I can work as a normal respected man would, or I could find a special job that calls for my powers, as those jobs always pay better."

"It sounds like a glorious dream, and I suggest you act on it. Tell her tomorrow, or even the next day."

"Yes, because the day after tomorrow is the last day of our journey." Yukio thought aloud.

"But is that not another problem you have?" Naoko commented. "Convince Ryo to let Suki stay with you?"

Yukio laughed bitterly at that. "If Suki says she will marry me, then I do not care what the Commander thinks. All in all, he is a good man though he sometimes can seem rough around the edges, but he is a good man none the less and he won't deny me my bride if I tell him the circumstances. Even if he were to turn malicious in the next two days, I would not listen to him. I would take Suki with me, and we would set off to start new lives."

"But you would tell me where you would go, so that I could visit sometimes?"

"Naturally. A star is always welcomed into a heavenly cluster."

"It's funny how you call Suki by her name. I thought you once said you would never call anyone by their real names."

"Yes Princess, as you know, I have never called you by your first name, as others by theirs. But Suki is different."

"I see. That is most romantic. I am so happy for the both of you. Make sure you ask her tomorrow."

"I will try. I have a feeling I won't get it out till the last day though."

"No matter, just so that you do. If I can't be freed, I want her at least to be."

"Yes, that is something I wonder at." Yukio looked away from the fire and settled his gaze on her.

"What about?"

"The Commander is one confusing man. This morning, I was sure he thought just as we all did. I was sure you'd both be free. I even went a little further to think that maybe Suki wouldn't be the only lady to marry a bandit."

The Princess chose not to respond. It was her turn to look in the fire as she took in his words.

"Please, do not think me to bold and out of line, but I must relate to you something that happened this morning. Suki and I were up early searching for the stream to find fish, and we came upon both you and Ryo, fast asleep and locked in an embrace. Never more shocked were we, but we figured you were both so cold last night, and something must have happened. The Musician and Warrior have suspected sometime that you two had private affection for one another, and when I saw you two there, well I finally agreed. You two both had the most blissful looks on your faces, looking so comfortable together. Suki and I left and vowed not to say a word to the others."

"Well—you see…uh—I, we—um…" Naoko stammered at a loss for words. "It's not what you think, honestly."

"Please do not become uneasy. I am not asking you to explain. I won't say another word of it. I am only retelling this as to point out why I am so shocked that he is still resolved as to trade you in for gold."

"He is still trading me in for gold because what you saw was nothing." Naoko commanded her voice to be firm and steady. "What you saw were two people desperately cold and tired, who weren't warm enough to fall asleep. When someone is freezing and half asleep, then they don't think straight. He had an idea of how we could keep warm, body heat. That's what happened."

"I see. Body heat, huh? What that his excuse?" Yukio snickered.

"Excuse?"

"Oh sure, I mean, there were times when it was deadly cold and our blankets weren't enough but us men refused to share body heat. Men do not sleep around other men, it is just not done. But he had no troubles sharing body heat with _you_, though we have slept in colder nights."

Yukio paused a moment, remembering something and the adding, "It reminds me of a trick Mikitao once told us about. There used to be a couple of female bandits back in the day when Mikitao's brother was the leader. His brother used that reasoning on cold nights too, just for another excuse to cuddle with the women. Mikitao always told us that story to make us laugh at the old times."

"So you believe Ryo only did that so he could sleep with me?" She asked disbelievingly.

"No, Mikitao's brother was that sort of man, but Ryo is too honourable, though he doesn't show it. What I mean to say is that, Ryo has lasted by himself in much colder nights, though obviously you haven't. I don't think he suggested it to you for _him_ to keep warm, so much as he suggested it to help _you_ keep warm. He knew the cold would affect you more and it was partly his fault you had no blanket. I believe he was being a complete gentleman last night."

"Now that is unbelievable. If he was so keen on being a gentlemen to help me out, then why is he still firm on his decision to give me in to Prince Takuya?"

"That, my Princess, is the root of the matter. It's what I have been wondering since you told me that he suggested body heat to keep warm last night. Why a man should be so steady in mind to trade in what he protects…"

"I am tired. Yukio, I hate to ask this of you, but tonight is once again another cold night, and I will not be subjected to either being frozen or falling asleep in that bandit's arms again. Would you mind if-"

"Don't say another word of it. Take my blanket and pillow. My robes will do me well enough. As I said before, I've slept in colder weather, and besides, I owe you for the advice about Suki." Yukio smiled, handing her his pillow and blanket.

"Arigatou." She yawned, got up, and found a stop a little off to sleep by.

- - -

"Still up?"

"Just thinking."

"I can tell. You always look attentively into the flames of your fire when you have something on the mind."

"So I take it you couldn't sleep either Commander?"

Ryo walked over to the fire and sat down by it. "I've come to apologize."

"For what?"

"Because you really are only two years my junior, so I had no right to call you a kid."

"Good." Yukio answered, staring back into the fire.

Ryo looked around at everyone sleeping. "Well I'm happy you gave Naoko your blanket. She finally gave in."

"After a night a frigid winds, I don't blame her." Yukio began, "look Commander, can I ask you something?"

"You never needed my permission before."

"By now, you are no stranger to my plans—that is, you have eyes as a wolf has smelling sense, and you are aware as the other bandits are, of the attachment that has been forming—"

"You and the Princess' servant? Yes, the girl is undoubtedly infatuated with you, why of course is a mystery."

"I mean to make her my wife, that is, if have me as a husband. You know what that means though."

"That we only hand over the Princess to the enemy?"

"I was hoping more of handing over neither of them—"

"And you would be a fool, to think that after all this trouble of bringing them here, that I would set them free."

"No matter, for the Princess will be given back to her father, but what of Suki? Let her stay with us if she desires."

"Out of the question." Ryo shook his head without giving it a second thought.

"If Mikitao and Shinji agree then there is little you can say, leader or not."

"Ah, but they will not agree, and you weren't either, after I have told you why."

Yukio looked back at Ryo and studied his face in frustration.

"You are so selfish you forget of the Princess. It has already been confirmed that we give her over. Prince Takuya is not a trusted, honoured man, and who knows what horrors he can place before her. Naoko will be lonely, and without companion or aid. Do you really believe Suki will allow this?"

"Well now—"

"Yukio, think of the Princess all alone forced to bear with the Prince's mercy, or lack there of. Suki will think of this of course, so you cannot convince her to leave her friend's side, no matter how much of love and devotion you profess to her. She will go to watch over her friend; sacrifice her happiness for Naoko's. You must see that."

Yukio closed his mouth, and thought a second before opening it up again.

"How foolish I've been!" Yukio muttered bitterly. "I can not tear her apart from Naoko, she will be needed. It is not like Suki would accept me while knowing her friend is to be in danger."

"Now, we have a two days journey left, so get some sleep." Ryo said gravely, and then got up.

"Wait Commander. Just answer me this!" Yukio looked up with a wild look in his eyes. "Answer me this, because you know it pains me to know I can not have Suki, and you are the one who can change that."

"I will answer you to whatever you have to ask." Ryo looked back calmly.

"Why do you contradict yourself so? You care enough about the Princess as to make sure Suki is there to bear her company and aid, and yet it is you in the first place that puts her in such horrors that calls for Suki to go as well."

"Yukio I—"

"It is you that prevents me from marrying her! If she would accept me, then I would be a happy man."

"Yukio, please understand that you are not the only one sacrificing something great here. Be strong and tolerate it."

"But why? Why should I, or you tolerate it?"

Without another word Ryo left.

- - -

End of ch.1o

**

* * *

A/N:** In aprox. three weeks school starts (senior year!), and I want all my fanfic stories done by then. So for the next while, I'll be posting around every 2-5 days, so I can get this story up completely before September. That means updates are going to be incredibly fast, so if you can't keep up with the story, sorry! (Eight more chapters to go!) 

-

_Gina_, I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to you in chapter 8 before, but as to Ryo yielding…errr…we'll just have to wait and see, won't we. I'll certainly keep it coming.

_ObsessedReader_, yes they both do have too much pride, don't they? As for Suki and Yukio, yeah, I love them together, they make the cutest couple. Prince Takuya is like mustard disguised as honey, if that helps.

_Necia_, why is Harue leading Hiromi in the wrong direction, indeed. Is he just plain stupid, or could it be something more? Takashi, it seems doesn't have enough faith in his own knowledge to say anything. As for Ryo, yeah, I agree, shame on him. Oh well, he'll get his due soon enough.

_Traceykiwilee_, yeah, Ryo aggravates me too. If it were up to me, he would have freed them long ago, got down on one knee and professed his undying love for Naoko, but as it is I can't control him so, sigh. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again.

_like i'd tell you_, hey I hope your vacation was good! Yeah Ryo is pure attitude, but that's what I like about him, the infuriating little bugger that he is.

-rayko.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all_.

**

* * *

A/N:** In this chapter, Ryo decides he wants to play head games with the Princess. (But if you ask me, he's just so desperate NOT to fall in love with her, that he thinks confusing her with charm is going to turn the tables and make her the one to suffer from the frustrations of feelings.)

* * *

- 

**Arigatou**

_Chapter Eleven_

-

"Yukio, could I ask you something without offending you?" Naoko enquired the next morning.

"I dare say you can try."

"Well really, I was wondering about your left eye…"

It was something both her and Suki had been wondering about for sometime. Mikitao, who was sitting with them as they ate, grinned at this.

"I told you Yukio, that one day your eyes would charm ladies. And here you thought they'd be disturbed."

"Ah yes, I was wondering when you girls would ask about it." He laughed, ignoring Mikitao.

"Because I really mean to compliment you. I mean, for both of your eyes actually." The Princess assured.

"Yes, most people around here have the plain black or brown eyes."

"So how did you—I mean, were you born with them?"

"Oh no, no. And yes. My green eye, I was born with. It's the sign of a _Tyapilis_ sorcerer. As for the silver eye, I got that after a freak accident while training with magic."

"What was the accident?" The Princess asked on.

"Oh, it happened when I was still a child. My grandmother was teaching me how to conjure water, you know just in case I'm ever in need of some. I mispronounced a word or two and changed my left eye from green to silver."

"So you didn't try and change it? You decided to keep it silver?"

"My grandmother wasn't too sure about how to reverse it, so she thought leaving it was a lesson well learnt."

"Well, I'm glad you kept it, it's so appealing." Suki spoke in turn.

"Ah, do you really think so?" Yukio turned his gaze eagerly to her.

"Yes I do. It sets you apart and adds such a dazzling gleam to your face." Suki smiled, daring to look up at his said feature.

"Oh Mikitao, I've been meaning to ask you about something." Naoko got up at once.

"Alright then." He just sat there and looked up at her curiously.

"Well about this thing, I have to _show_ you it. May you come with me?"

"Sure thing." Mikitao got up and he followed her.

Naoko walked until she and Mikitao were a good distance away from Yukio and Suki.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Mikitao looked around at where they now stood.

"Don't be silly. I have nothing to show you."

"But then, why did you—"

"Mikitao," Naoko sighed. "Surely you could sense what was happening back there?"

"The only thing I could sense was my stomach grumbling for more food." He answered.

"Never mind, just don't go back to them. They are probably having a private moment now. Why don't you go find Ryo, or go help Shinji groom the horses over there?" The Princess looked to the trail, where Shinji was.

"Yes, perhaps I will." Mikitao nodded, and walked off to Shinji.

"Now, that should give Yukio some time to profess his feelings." She thought to herself.

"It is time to go everyone." Ryo called, coming out of the trees behind Naoko.

"Shh, be silent!" Naoko shot him a glare before the others had heard him.

"What is the matter with you Princess?" He stopped in front of her.

"Be patient. Shinji and Mikitao are not yet done grooming the horses. Even more important is what Yukio is doing."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ryo questioned, taking a glance at Yukio and Suki.

"If you must know, he is in a tête-à-tête with my dear friend, concerning his feelings, and hers."

A curve of a grin formed on Ryo's face. "That is what you think, is it?"

"It is what I know. Surely, he must be doing so. They are both alone and it is his opportunity."

"They may be alone Princess, but I do not think Yukio is declaring any feelings."

Naoko looked away from the idle couple and up onto Ryo's face. It was apparent to her by the half smile he wore that he was amused, and it irritated her. "I believe you to be grossly mistaken. I would bet my kingdom on it."

"Then bet your kingdom away, and I am sure to be the future ruler of it, for I too am sure that you are wrong. Yukio simply talks to your friend, he does not admit to any attachments. Look at his face and hers, both at perfect ease with no hint of passions flaring that such a situation would surely cause." Ryo pointed out.

Naoko studied the couple's body language and could not disagree with Ryo. "You take a delight in proving me wrong, don't you?"

Ryo studied her face and found that she had a hint of annoyance in her features. Her eyes shone a touch of loathing.

"Yes, I do take most wonderful delight in proving you wrong, but you should take it as a compliment Naoko. For most I do not care because it makes no difference, but you have such an independent and deep mind, that it is always an honour for me to find any way to surpass such knowledge as you possess."

Princess Naoko, who had been looking at the bandit the whole time, suddenly became aware of it, and so looked away determinedly. Not knowing just how to answer to this, she did the only thing she could. She walked away to Shinji and Mikitao.

Ryo watched her leave and he couldn't help but sneer to himself and think, "Yes, she thinks she is wise, using her charms to convince the bandits to let her go. But let us see how those charms will work against her. How will she act when someone is being charming to her instead? Yes, I'll captivate her before she can me!"

- - -

"What do we do from here, your lordship?" Kanitsu asked as all the other men looked to their Prince for an answer.

"That is the question to ask, isn't it?" Hiromi responded. "We crossed the border into Honrako but days ago, and it would seem we've come closer and closer to the palace. Who knows how much longer we can last until we meet Honrakonese soldiers in these parts. I think it is best we make a new plan."

Everyone mounted their horses and waited for him to continue.

"Right, here is the new strategy. Kanitsu, Harue, Takashi and I will continue to search until we reach the castle. I doubt we will have any luck though, which is why the rest of you will set off at once back to Aralon and inform my father that we have failed in our attempt to find her. He must now deal with the Honrakonese rulers."

"At once my Prince." One of the other head knights bowed, and then galloped away with the other groups of solders. The three remaining knights continued along the journey through the woods with Prince Hiromi, all knowing there was no longer any hope of finding Princess Naoko.

- - -

"Just think ladies," Mikitao exclaimed as they continued to ride down the dirt path at midday, "By tomorrow evening you shall be able to see the majestic Honrakonese Palace in the distance. We should reach there before noon that following morning. Then this expedition shall come to a close, and you will be sent home."

"Yes, but how long will the stay at Honrako Palace last until my father sends word?" Naoko sighed.

"It might be some days that you'll be there before you are traded back." Shinji nodded grimly.

"Do not let fear and worry brew in your mind. Prince Takuya will not do anything shameful." Ryo stated briefly.

The three bandits looked his way doubtfully, but the Princess was the one to speak up.

"And how can you be sure? I will indeed dread the future because it is almost certain that man is immoral."

"Immoral he may be but he will not take part in any wickedness towards you or Suki."

"Do not try and console me with lies. You know not what he will do. How can you say such things?"

"Because we will not hand you or Suki over until he agrees to the terms we set. One of them will be that he cannot harm or mistreat you two in any way. The Prince is no fool, he knows we will find out if he does do so."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Mikitao thought out loud, smacking the front of his saddle in delight. "I'm happy you thought of some way to insure their safety."

"I'm surprised at you bandit." Naoko turned her head to look behind at him. "I never thought you would go to such measures."

"But of course, Princess. None of us could live with ourselves if we knew we sent you into direct danger. You'll find that we are all concerned about your well being." Ryo spoke with a hint of charisma, his breath tickling her ear.

"Oh, I—" The Princess was simply stupefied by such spontaneous behaviour.

"Yukio, what did you give Ryo to eat this morning? He seems strangely subdued." Shinji laughed.

"Speaking of food," Mikitao began, "is it not time to stop for lunch?

- - -

"Here Princess, let me help you down."

They had stopped a quarter of an hour after Mikitao had suggested lunch. Everyone was dismounting and walking over to a clearing to sit.

"It is alright Ryo, I can get off myself, as I have done many times before."

"I realize you are quite capable in dismounting a horse, as you have made it a point to show me, but I am asking you if you will let me help you. It would be my pleasure, really." He flashed a sly smile.

"If you insist." Naoko held out her hand, and Ryo took it.

Lightly slipping down from the saddle, he caught the rest of her, and set her down.

"Arigatou." She thanked briskly, and walked to where the others sat.

"I'm am confusing her greatly." Ryo thought to himself as he followed. "It will not be long before she is completely taken in with me, and then we'll see who has won this game of allurement."

- - -

"This time tomorrow night, you will be looking upon the castle." Yukio solemnly informed Suki and the Princess.

Those three, as well as Mikitao, were all sitting around one of Yukio's night fire.

"And then I suppose, the proceeding morning afterwards, we will be in the castle." Suki nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you will."

Naoko remained silent and observant. It was evident, by the way Suki and Yukio conversed, that he had not mentioned one word of matrimony to her dear friends, and she wondered why. They had one full day left of travelling, and then after that it would be over. It seemed as though Yukio had made up his mind not to confess his affections to Suki, and the Princess was left to wonder why.

"Well, I'm off to bed. An early sleep is almost as good as a late rise." Mikitao got up lazily, and made his way to his blanket that waited for him over in the distance.

"You know what? If this is the second last night I have to spend with the bandits of Quentia, then I think I would like to go and ask Shinji to play me a song. Good night you two." Naoko stated, getting up.

Just before she left, she caught a glimpse of Yukio's pleading eye. Apparently he didn't want Naoko to leave, but she thought it was best she did, so that he could finally tell Suki, even if he was anxious about it.

Walking past the shadowed trees of the night, she managed to find the lake by its glowing presence, as it reflected the moon. She was surprised to find that Shinji was not playing his flute. Instead, he and Ryo were in a conversation. She walked up to them, not wanting to eavesdrop, and they both stopped talking.

"Princess, we were just talking about you." Ryo stated naturally.

"Oh, you were?" She was a little taken aback by his frankness.

"Don't be alarmed, we said nothing bad." He pressed on.

"I'm glad to hear of it. I only came because I wished to hear you play your flute Shinji." She turned to him.

"If it will please you." Shinji smiled and brought his flute, which was already in his hands, to his lips.

"That is such sweet melody." Naoko closed her eyes and sighed.

"It is pleasant to be sure." Ryo, who was still standing next to her, commented.

"Pleasant?" She opened her eyes and glared at him. "It is so much more than pleasant. It is glorious. Such gentle notes played by such a romantic as Shinji brings about nothing but pure ecstasy."

"I repeat, it is pleasant. You may allow your feminine reasoning to deem something more tender than it really is, but I will call it as it is. Shinji plays well, but it is nothing to swoon over." Ryo spoke with a touch of superiority.

The Princess forgot about the music and studied the look on Ryo's face. "Ah bandit, I believe you are just jealous."

She was surprised to see a smile appear on his face. "You are absolutely correct. I am indeed jealous."

"You—you are?"

"Why of course. I am madly jealous with rage towards Shinji. He can play a flute with such tunes as to charm ladies, as I can't."

"You jest with me!"

Ryo looked down at her for a second and laughed. "Maybe just a little. You were so definite in your idea of me being jealous, so I played along. And it was amusing to see your face just now when you thought I really was."

"I do believe I shall not be able to trust one word that comes from your mouth from here on in."

"Princess, I am shocked that it took you these number of days to realize that."

"Ahem." Shinji cleared his throat.

Both Ryo and Naoko looked in his direction.

"Oh, are you done with your song Shinji? It was beautiful." The Princess beamed in gratitude.

"Arigatou my fair Princess, though you did not hear all of it." Shinji cast an expressive glance to Ryo.

"I apologize Shinji. Next time I will try not to distract your audience whilst you play." Ryo snickered.

"Well, it is time for me to turn in. Princess, I talked to Yukio, tonight he will be using his blanket and you may use mine." Shinji bowed to her, and left the scene.

Naoko avoided Ryo's eyes but it was inevitable. "So Princess, you gave in, did you?"

She took a deep breath and looked up. "Alright, I admit it. I couldn't bear it any longer. Does it please you that I have proven myself weak and have given into comfort? I did rough it out for most of this journey, however."

"That you did, and I commend you greatly for it. If I am pleased, it is not because you have proven yourself weak, because you haven't. I'm please you gave in because the competition you held was ridiculous, and you did prove yourself most strong these past days. I hope we can both forget about this silly little rivalry, and move on."

"I agree." Naoko nodded and turned to walk away, only she stopped and turned back. "Do you mind if we stay here a bit longer? Both Shinji and Mikitao have gone to bed, but I am sure Yukio and Suki are still awake. I do not wish for them to have any distractions. Not from me, or you. I am sure he is going to propose to her."

"You are still thinking that way, are you? I hate to mention this again Princess, but Yukio isn't going to propose."

"And I still say he is. We have our different views, and in the end we'll both see who is right."

Ryo choose not to answer, and instead looked for something to sit down on.

When he found a big boulder, he leaned against it. "Look through those branches up top. You can make out the stars. It's a site that is always soothing; clusters of shining stars."

The Princess moved from her spot and took a better place at which she could see the stars in the sky.

"Nothing is more enchanting then a shooting star." Ryo claimed, as one went by.

The Princess looked down from the sky and at Ryo. A mystified look played about her face.

Ryo looked down for a second.

"Why do you look so perplexed? There is a question forming in your eyes, I can see it. Well, ask me away."

She remained silent for a second, and then, "Bandit, do you love me?"

Ryo's eyebrows went a little up in awe of her question, but then he looked back up at the stars. "No."

"That is what I thought it to be." She nodded, looking back at the stars as well.

"Then why did you bother to ask?" His voice was calm, though he was still somewhat astonished.

"Because it is your comrades, who have all expressed to me their certainty that you were. I of course have rejected their ideas, and told them I believed them to be erroneous, but nevertheless, I had to ask."

"You were most entitled to, and I suppose now I have to return the favour and ask you the same thing, though I already know the answer. So Naoko, do _you_ love me?"

Naoko thought for a moment, then answered, "I suppose I do. Yes, most passionately."

"You do?" He looked down at her so fast his neck snapped tightly.

"Yes, I do." She smiled.

"And you are not jesting with me?"

Naoko glimpsed his way for a second and laughed. "Of course I am jesting with you! To think me, a Princess, would fall in love with a bandit, hah! Ryo you should have seen the look of utter amazement on your face when you believed me!"

Ryo rubbed his neck soothingly with his hands. "I suppose I deserve that deceit. Am I to presume that you teased me here as such, only because I did the same to you when I claimed to be jealous of Shinji? Was this just your plot of revenge?"

Princess Naoko's smile turned sly. "Yes I believe you presume correctly. We are now even, as the scores count it."

"So, everything is a game to you then? Are we always to be rivals, do you think?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way my dear bandit adversary."

- - -

End of ch.11

**

* * *

A/N:** I watched Mulan with my little cousins a few days ago, and then I realized how much Ryo reminds me of Captain Li Shang (_Rayko_ _fans face just at the thought of him_). Not only that, Yukio reminds me of Ling (the skinny soldier dude), and Mikitao is like a mix of Chien-Po (fat happy solider) and Yao (short stocky grumpy solider). Alas, there is no Shinji though; the flute-playing bandit has no double from Mulan. Oh, and Naoko isn't really anything like Mulan (except maybe, they are both brave) so I'm afraid Suki and Naoko have no double either. 

-

_ObsessedReader,_ Ryo's got his reasons for not freeing them, one of them being gold, and lots of it, the other being the fact that he is a very dedicated and determined person, quite stubborn too, and once he starts a mission he makes it a point to complete it (or else, it's considered failure, and he won't allow that of himself). Those are his reasons, and no amount of feelings for the Princess, which he denies of course, will change his mind on the matter. As for Takuya, haha, yes, is he the Prince Charming or the toad? Or both, I should say.

_Traceykiwilee_, hahaha, your reference to Ryo as a "stupid boy" makes me laugh. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked this chapter, and luckily, you don't really have to wait all that long for the next.

_TAMI_, hey thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like Ryo, and the one from "Fruits Basket", is his name Ryo, or is it Kyo? I think it's with a "K", but yeah, they are similar in the sense that they're not very sociable, are they? And Kyo is my favourite character from "Furuba", orange head of rage that he is, _sigh_. Do you read FB manga or did you watch FB anime? I'm glad you're interested in the sequel, and at the end of this story I plan to take a poll and if people review saying they want me to, then I'll post it up, and if not, I'll send it to you, I'd be honoured to.

_like i'd tell you_, yes he did admit it—but just barely—that he's sacrificing something too, and that shows he's beginning to doubt himself. But will that doubt be enough to change his mind, or will something happen to make his decision for him. Hmm…hehehe.

-rayko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N:** The Honrako Palace is now in view, and the journey across the wilderness has come to an end (finally! I feel like this whole story took place in the woods or something). Will the bandits leave them to the mercy of Prince Takuya, or change their minds?**

* * *

-**

**Arigatou**

_Chapter twelve_

-

"That castle up on that mountain in the distance, is that our destination?" Suki asked, pointing to the one in question.

"That would be it. By nightfall we shall be at the bottom of that mountain, and shall finish the rest of the journey tomorrow." Yukio replied.

"Oh, it is most grand!" Naoko gasped. "Aralon Palace is no doubt finer, yet still, this Honrako Palace looks superior in size."

"I believe it is Princess. The Honrako Kingdom is larger then Aralon in general." Shinji noted.

"So then it will not take us long till we arrive at the base of the mountain? Nightfall you said, and then we stop?"

"That is the plan." Ryo confirmed. "Then the following morning we drop you off, and stay a day ourselves."

"Stay a day yourself? What do you mean?" Naoko enquired.

"After such a long journey, the Prince will of course allow us a night's stay at the castle. Then we leave the next day, once we are ready. It is another way for us to make sure Prince Takuya treats his guests with dignity."

"Guests? Hah! I laugh at such a faulty use of the word. We will be his prisoners."

"Don't think like that Princess." Mikitao said kindly. "You will spend some days in a luxurious palace, take a break from the rough wilderness and four very un-gentlemanly like ruffians. You will once again be around civilized society."

"Yes, and who knows, you may end up fond of the Prince. He may be an honourable man after all." Shinji added.

"When you put it in those words, it makes me dread it even more. If I were not a Princess with family worried about me, how I would have loved to become a bandit myself, or at least continue the adventure with you all."

"Yes, that would have been such fun." A little cheer reappeared on Suki's face as she thought about it.

"Maybe one day, when you're back home and feeling dull, we'll come and visit." Yukio suggested.

"Really?" Suki and Naoko asked simultaneously.

The four bandits exchanged looks.

"Nah, Yukio's was just trying to console you." Mikitao responded.

"Mikitao's right," Yukio sighed deeply. "There really is no way of us seeing you again after tomorrow."

"But why not? Why don't you come and visit? Break into the palace and come see us in secret." Naoko pressed.

"We will do no such thing, Princess. Once the job is complete, we move on and find a new one to accept." Ryo silenced the discussion with his intense tone.

Unlike the previous days of their venture through the wilderness, it wasn't long before nightfall came to pass. Yukio was accurate in saying that by then they would reach the foot of the mountain.

"This is the final night of our quest." Yukio announced, starting up a fire.

But he didn't have to say it, because of everyone knew this, and it was on everyone's mind.

"Naoko, you can use my blanket and pillow tonight." Suki said in a low voice as they sat by the fire, when no one else was listening.

"But what are you going to use?"

"Don't worry about me. I am not planning on going to sleep tonight, so it will be of little consequence."

"Not going to sleep! But Suki, you love sleep, almost as much as Mikitao!"

"I do, but tonight I stay awake with the stars until the sun rises. Do not be alarmed; I am not doing it alone. Yukio asked me, when we were riding today, if I would stay up with him all night as it is our last night. He wished to talk with me, as it is our last moments of knowing each other here on in." Suki's eyes twinkled a little.

"Oh dear, dear friend! What is to become of us? You are wholly in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes..." she mumbled, her cheeks colouring. "Yes I really think I am."

"Any yet he has not admitted any feelings of his own to you yet? There, I am sure he will do so tonight."

"I wish he would not." Suki moaned.

"Suki! Why ever not?"

"Because Naoko, if he does it will only make leaving his presence worse. I am to go with you of course, and he is to go with his fellow bandits. We are to part soon and it would only make matter worse should he profess love."

"That is madness! Should he indeed profess any kind of love, and even say, ask for your hand, you will of course accept and stay with him! What other way would you have it?"

"Princess Naoko! I am not going to leave your side for anything. I greatly doubt any proposals should be made, in any case. And you know I could never let you face such dangers alone. To be given to the hands of the enemy without me? Never!"

"Promise me this Suki; if Yukio should in reality mention anything of nuptials to you, accept him. Now, I know you will repeat time and time again that you will not abandon me, which is why if he does propose, you must tell him that once both you and I are safely back home, he must come for you. Tell him you will marry him then. Do not worry about what my father will say, I will help you escape the palace and be free of your servitude by then."

"That is a clever idea, thanks you Naoko." A merry glow crept back into Suki's features.

"Look, the men have finished tying up the horses and they come this way. I shall go to bed now, and I am most sure Mikitao will as well. Ryo and Shinji shall both vanish to go and be in solitude, which will leave yourself and Yukio to sit by the fire. Good luck Suki, and be strong." Naoko hugged her and got up to go find a distant place to rest.

- - -

"Well, how did it fair?" The Princess asked the next morning, when she found Suki sitting by herself near the on going fire.

"Unexplainable." Suki mumbled looking up.

"Unexplainable, you say? Where is Yukio?" Naoko looked around.

"He left a while ago to go catch some fish for breakfast. Everyone else is still asleep as you see." Suki sighed.

"He went to go catch some fish, and you did not follow? What has happened between you two?"

"Oh Naoko!" Suki sniffed. "It's been simply dreadful. After my talk with you last night, I had some tiny hope of him addressing marriage, but it never came. I stayed up as best I could, as he went on and on about the '_nice little adventure we all had'_, as he puts it. I fear we have both been terribly mistaken! He talked nothing of feeling or passion. He spoke as if I were some random acquaintance that he was to part with soon. He brought up a memory here or there, of our journey, and whenever silence came upon us, he'd break it with another quote of his, with meanings I could but far from understand. I eventually dozed off, as did he.

"Oh dear." The Princess mumbled.

"And when I woke up, I found myself leaning on his shoulder, and he soon stirred too, and discovered that I was awake and yet still resting my eyes while leaning on him!"

"Suki!"

"And of course the first words to pass his lips are his apologizes for falling asleep in such a way that I should happen to rest by him. Even though it was most evident it was my fault for falling asleep and leaning on him. Then he got up and left to go catch some breakfast. I couldn't bare to follow, not after it was so apparent I had been mistaken all along."

"Suki, calm yourself. This is all but a misunderstanding, I am most sure of it. Yukio loves you, he has to."

"What someone has to do, is not necessarily the same as what someone undeniably does."

"See, listen to what you say. You are starting to talk like him, with those kinds of quotes. How could he not fall in love with a woman who becomes accustom to his ways and starts to imitate them? He loves you."

"To be sure you are quite wrong. Oh, how I wish we were safe behind those castle walls already. Nay, how I really wish that this had never happened to begin with."

"Here he comes." Naoko whispered, seeing him emerge form the trees.

Yukio came in carrying a numerous amount of fish, as Mikitao would have him, and he set them down by the fire for cooking.

"Good morning Princess. How was your last night of sleeping in the woods?"

"It was better then most others, I would say. And how was _your_ night, Yukio?"

A barely noticeable smile appeared on Yukio's face. "I would have to say ditto, to your answer."

"That is pleasing to know. Suki tells me you both stayed up and discussed our little venture."

Suki's eyes widened as she gave Naoko a reproachful look. She desisted the look at once though, as Yukio turned look at her.

"Ah, yes we did." He answered continuing to look at Suki. "Seeing as it was the last night, and it would be the last night of our association. After this, she as well as you my Princess, will no longer see or hear of any of us, sad to say."

"Regretfully sad." Naoko nodded.

"What is regretfully sad?" Shinji, who had just woken up to the smell fish, asked as he came over and sat down.

"That we all part tomorrow. They are to be handed over to the Prince today, and then after a day of rest, we leave the palace ourselves in quest of a new mission." Yukio answered, hooking up a fish to a stick and dangling it over the fire.

"To be sure, I have never heard of anything more sad." Shinji frowned sincerely. "If we were not extremely poor men, I wouldn't mind giving up the bandit job and living a more honourable life. But alas, this is our only way to make a living."

- - -

"Two Princesses?" A deep, exquisitely masculine voice uttered the question.

"Your highness, we present you with Princess Naoko and her lady-in-waiting." Ryo answered, grasping Naoko by the arm and urging her forward. Suki followed lightly from behind.

"Ah, so you are my dear captive." Prince Takuya nodded peering down at her. "You certainly treat your servants generously, what with such gowns." His eyes raked over Suki for the smallest of moments. "But no one shall ever hear me complain about a beautiful Princess."

Princess Naoko was not scared of him, though the bandits had said many things not in his favour. She looked him straight in the face defiantly, but her expression soon softened. It was not easy to keep a grimace looking at Prince Takuya. In his mid-twenties, the royal was respected and admired for his charming face and physique. He had the air of a warrior, noble and true. His smile was gentle, and his deep voice, even lower then Shinji's, irresistible. Standing over six feet tall, he exceeded the expectations one had for a Prince. In fact, no one had ever met someone so closely comparing Prince Charming, and the only downfall to that was that he was aware of it.

"Enchanting Princess, I can see such feisty independence in your eyes, it is most refreshing. I am no villain however, please try and understand that in times of war such tactics are used. I would never hurt you; your father would end up receiving you back no matter what his decision was. Ladies are not to be wounded in war."

Naoko nodded as she was trapped in his eyes. They sparkled like two big black diamonds, and she became hypnotized by then, unable to look away.

"Alright Takuya, we held up our end of the bargain and brought you the royal. We ask for one day's rest at the Palace, then our pay, and we'll be off." Ryo commented, snapping Naoko out of her memorizing stare.

"Your request is accepted. Now, Kioru," He said, turning to the servant who stood by the doors of the throne room, "Go at once and tell Pang that there are five extra guests in the palace that will be requiring bedchambers. Four of them only for tonight though."

"Right away sir." Kioru the servant bowed and left the room.

"Now," Takuya spoke elegantly, turning bad to his guests. "You are all free to explore around the Palace and gardens outside, till you wish to come back for slumber."

He turned his attentions to Naoko. "Princess, I would like your word that you will join me for dinner tonight. I shall give you a tour of my humble castle now, so you can become accustom to it and then the gardens after. What do you say to that?"

"I would love nothing more." Her voice had a dreamy tone in it, as she added in thought. '_Yes, I would nothing more then to hear you speak more. On and on, and say my name again, dear charmer_.'

"Then shall we begin?" He said offering his arm, which she took gladly.

They both walked out of the throne room and out into the halls.

"I suppose we won't have to worry after all. The Princess seems most taken with him." Mikitao commented.

"It is the oddest thing. Usually Naoko is so shy around noblemen, she usually detests them. Always at balls and such, she could not stand the site of them. Yet now she is quite content with the Honrakonese Prince! I can not understand it at all." Suki bit her lip in perplexity.

"But he seems more of a decent fellow then I thought before. First impressions must have been lacking, I suppose. As long as the Princess is comfortable with him." Shinji added.

"Comfortable! She's more than that. The lady is clearly taken in with him. Never have I witnessed the Princess acting like that. She is like a happy little puppy happily following her master." Yukio shook his head in befuddled disgust.

"She is not!" Ryo refused to believe it. "You're quite mistaken. Naoko is too strong to fall victim to any man. She's being agreeable as to ensure that he treats her properly, there can be no doubt about that."

His three fellow bandits all looked at him with the same thought. '_Ryo's in denial'_

"Prince Takuya was gracious enough to allow us to dwell in any part of his home. I say we all go for our own tour." Suki suggested, changing the topic.

"That sounds most admirable. The garden's where we should start in." Yukio agreed.

"Oh uh, arigatou my lady but I have to go check something out with Mikitao over in the stables." Shinji answered quickly. "Ryo I think you should come with us too."

Ryo looked at Shinji and could not suppress a grin. "Sounds good. Sorry Suki, I guess you only trapped one bandit for that little walk of ours."

"We don't need them. Three's a crowd after all." Yukio stated, and he walked out of the throne room with Suki.

"What is it we have to see in the stables?" Mikitao asked turning to Shinji.

Shinji laughed and Ryo shook his head saying. "Mikitao, don't make me strike you in the head."

- - -

"That was a most delicious feast. I never knew Honrako held such delicacies."

"My breathtakingly lovely Princess, I am appalled at such news. I can only hope your father takes his time to send for you, so that you may stay here and become accustomed to our ways as much as possible. There may be a day when you choose to reside in Honrako after all." His voice hinted at something that caused Naoko to blush.

All the guests were sitting in the royal drawing room late that evening, though the Prince refused to address anyone other then Naoko. They sat side by side in conversation on the same divan, as the others sat on separate futons. Mikitao, Shinji and Ryo were all sitting to one side lightly talking, but in reality listening to every word the Prince said. Suki and Yukio stood by one of the room's grand windows in deep conversation.

"Your highness is a very bold man." Naoko stated after a pause.

"And your ladyship is a most teasing women." He retorted.

"I, a tease? Explain yourself sir for such a thought." She asked playfully.

"Why my maiden, you are a tease indeed. With your graceful figure and beautiful features. With your refreshing choice of words and expressive glances. You are a tease I say!"

"Indeed Prince, you are most mistaken. For I mean not to tease you or any man so."

"You there, bandits." He said in high spirits, addressing the three who sat together, "You have ventured with this lady for a while I'd say. Is she a tease or not? I must have a third opinion on this."

Shinji and Mikitao looked at each other and shrugged and Ryo turned to look at Naoko.

"She is the biggest tease of a woman of my acquaintance."

"Ryo! You are supposed to take my side." She argued.

"Ah, but he cannot, for you have threatened him too with your ways it would seem." Takuya sighed. "Now, it pains me to leave such a presence as yours, but it is getting late. I suggest we all adjourn for the night and see each other in the good morning. What say you Madam Tease?"

"I say I agree. It is time for rest." She answered getting up.

- - -

The next morning after breakfast, the bandits were preparing to take their leave.

The Prince, Princess, and servant stood in the grand hall entrance to bid them farewell. The Bandits of Quentia could hardly recognize their lady friends. Suki had taken a bath during the night and had rid herself from all the grime she accumulated in the forest. Her hair was fresh and clean, and she was wearing a servant's outfit, only this one wasn't as nice as the one she had on before. Naoko had also taken a bath and rid herself of all the dirt. Her hair was now styles as a proper princess should have it, and she was wearing a stunning grown. She was no longer their Naoko, now she was just some heavenly Princess, looking regal and yet distant from them.

"Good-bye my Princess." Shinji was the first to step up to say farewell. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"And goodbye dear Suki." He then turned to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much!" Naoko protested, and she and Suki both forgot about protocol for a second, and hugged him.

Prince Takuya was a little shocked at their behaviour. He wondered how they had grown so close to the bandits, but he said nothing as the others said their goodbyes.

"Naoko, I'll always remember how nice you were to give me your food." Mikitao smiled, "And Suki, I'm proud to know there's a woman out there that enjoys sleeping in late hours as much as I do." He tentatively hugged both of them.

"Good bye Princess, you've been quite a friend to have." Yukio shook her hand, but she pulled him in for a hug.

"And goodbye Suki, I know I won't ever meet someone I can talk with as I have done with you." Suki tried to hold back her tears, but they came gushing out, and she hugged him goodbye.

"Bye." Ryo said to both of them, and turned to walk away.

"Bandit! Don't you dare!" Naoko objected ardently. "You're not leaving without a proper goodbye!"

He turned around and walked over to Suki. He shook her hand awkwardly, and she was too nervous to try and hug him. He then faced Naoko and bowed his head in respect. "Princess."

"Ryo! Step forward so I can embrace you goodbye."

"No, I think I won't. It's not suitable for a Princess to do so to a common thief." He said stepping away.

"Ryo." She pressed.

"No, I believe the man is right. You really must act accordingly Princess." Takuya spoke up. "Now you outlaws, here is your money, so be off with you."

"Our thanks your lordship." Ryo's voice was like ice.

Princess Naoko looked at him in wonder, but he determinedly avoided her glance.

Yukio took one last longing look at Suki and then turned his gaze to the ground.

Two servants brought out a huge sack of gold and Mikitao took it from them.

After fitting it into Yukio's sack the men all walked out of the palace and left the ladies behind.

- - -

End of ch.12

**

* * *

A/N:** Just another reminder, updates from now on are going to be quick because there are six chapters to go, and I want to get them posted before September. 

I hope my reviewers like LONG replies, because it looks like that's what you'll all be getting for your reviews from last chapter. Just take a look yourself…

-

_LialaSword_, hey thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story, I promise not to keep you waiting (honestly, how could I when I've just got those chapters lined up to update) and I'm excited that you're excited about the love interest! Every time someone reads my story and reviews it's like I'm reading my story for the second time, seeing it through someone else's eyes, so thanks! I'm flattered you're interested in the sequel too!

_Narnialover_, let me just add that I also love Narnia (but am an obsessive reader too, so either way), I'm really sorry about confusing you! Let me explain! So Ryo's having some feelings that he doesn't like, right? So he's blaming it all on her, he thinks she's like trying to seduce and charm all the bandits so they let her go. So before, he was thinking he'd turn it around and be charming to her, and see how she likes it! Basically it's just a desperate attempt for him to stop feeling for her what he does, but he can't change it. As for your suggestion about what the bandits could do…okay, do me a favour and stop suggesting these things because just like your review for chapter 4, once again you are tapping into your psychic powers and that's not fair! Oh, and does Naoko feel anything for Ryo, hmmm…like you said, it seems like she doesn't, but are you quite sure?

_Tami_, so you watched the whole FB series? Yeah, I own it too, it's good and all…but the manga takes the story so much further, so if you like FB, you should read it! Right now I think it's up to 21 volumes in Japan, though over here in the North American continent, we only got up to volume 14…aren't you just a little bit curious as to who Tohru ends up with, and if the curse is ever lifted? I looked it up (couldn't help myself), and am very happy about the outcome, that's all I'll say. Now…as for my story, yeah, Naoko and Ryo aren't biting each other's heads off here, are they? With just a little time left traveling together I guess they are finally tolerating each other's company.

_like i'd tell you,_ Ryo and Captain Li Shang…the more I think about it the more I am certain that Shang was partly an inspiration for Ryo (that's pretty much how I pictured Ryo anyway, you know muscular, strong and tough, and the ever loving commander/captain of the troops. Not to mention, not that great with the ladies…did you see Shang's clumsy attempt to compliment Mulan at the end, hah!). I'm glad you found this chapter funny, and yes, I did enjoy writing the "do you love me?" part, and as the story goes on further you'll find them asking each other that a couple times more, though of course the answer will always be…

_Necia_, now why would you think Naoko and Ryo are fibbing? What a strange idea! Oh, okay, they probably are…or at least, Ryo is, because he knows how he feels, but Naoko is still in denial and I'm not sure she realizes it yet herself. I feel bad for Yukio and Suki too, why am I torturing them, I don't know, but I blame Ryo, he has more control over than story than I do! I have Mulan and Mulan 2 on dvd too! But I haven't watched Mulan 2 yet because it was a gift that I have yet to open…maybe I should get around to that. Is it any good? (Probably not as good as the first). And yes, Ryo is my Li Shang all the way.

-rayko.


	13. Chapter 13

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N:**...easily the shortest chapter in this fic, Naoko contemplates over the Prince, his complete opposite, and her friend Suki, while the bandits run into another Prince in the woods.**

* * *

- **

Arigatou

_Chapter thirteen_

-

"Princess please, come away from the window."

But Naoko didn't answer to the Prince's request. Moments after the bandits left, she ran out of the thrown room and up the hall's grand stairway, to the second level of the palace. Making her way through passageways she found the northern walls where the giant glistening windows stood. She opened one of them and looked out at the bandits as they made their way to the entrance gates. Suki soon followed and chose another window to look out of. They both watched as the bandits all got to the entrance on horseback, and the guards took a quick look at them and then opened the gates. Mikitao exited first, then Shinji. Yukio looked as if he was frozen on the spot but when his horse made a neighing sound, he came to and slowly exited. With one look back to the castle, Ryo caught Naoko's glimpse. Her eyes pleaded for him to come and take her back, but Ryo's own thoughts lead him to believe the look on her face was that of relief. It didn't matter though; he was prepared to leave whether she wanted him to or not. He looked away and exited the gates. The four bandits where now gone.

This was when Naoko heard an eloquently deep voice behind her say, "Princess please, come away from the window."

She remained silent and peered out the window at the now vacant gates. Suki stepped back from her window and turned to her mistress.

"Naoko, please let's stop looking now." But her words fell on deaf ears.

Prince Takuya was a little surprised at Suki's forwardness. "Servant," He called to her, "come here."

Suki took one last look at her mistress, who was too deep in thought to observe them, and then walked to the Prince's side.

"I am not aware of what indulgences your lady has given you, but you will remember that you are her servant, and you must act accordingly. However you choose to act in Aralon, you are now in Honrako, and I will not allow you to address your Princess by anything then that. Show respect to her or I will have to take action." His voice was quite low, as if he was threatening her and not wanting Naoko to hear. There was no need for secrecy however; Naoko was still in her own little world of thoughts.

"Ye—yes sir." Suki stuttered with fear. Her usual cheerful face now turned horrified.

"Princess Naoko, they are long gone. I can only assume you are interested in the outdoors, and so I declare that we go for a garden walk as to appease you. Shall we?" He walked over to Naoko, and she was forced to step back as he reached out and closed to window she looked out of.

"Yes, that sounds good." She nodded, though the only words she heard him say were '_shall we'_.

"Delightful. Servant, I am sure you can go to the kitchens and find work for yourself." He turned his head to Suki,

"Oh no Prince Takuya, you mustn't put Suki to work. She is a dear girl, and you must allow her to be free as I am here."

Takuya opened his mouth and was about to object, but then checked himself. "Very well then."

The Prince and Princess then went downstairs and out to the courtyard for a summer walk, though autumn breeze filled the air.

"Horrible man! I hope Naoko knows what she's doing." Suki thought to herself.

- - -

After a passage of two or three days, Suki came to worry further more. Takuya was most attentive to the Princess, though even she had to admit he lacked something. He tried to be as pleasing and charming as possible to her, which though was something Naoko had hoped to have in a lover all her life, she now found tiresome and almost fake. She could not help comparing such a personality, to someone with the complete reverse, and the only man she knew the have a complete opposite personality was Ryo himself.

Was it not Ryo who refused to be nice to her at first, and was always getting into rows with her? Of course near the end of the journey, he began to become more obliging, but in moderation, and not to the point where it was annoying, as Takuya was. She knew she should be grateful that the man responsible for her kidnapping was a handsome, courteous Prince. It was his father that started the war and not him so that had some merit.

Only, Naoko knew that if her brother had taken succession of her father, Hiromi would have ended the war, not continued it as Takuya was doing. All in all she found the Prince quite pleasing but missing a sort of wild passion to him, something she admired greatly in a man. Only there weren't many men she knew with it, five or so she could think of at present. And four of them were now off into a new adventure without her.

She wondered at the disappearance of Suki as well. Her friend was scarcely seen lately, but she supposed that was mostly because the Honrakonese Prince was so devoted to being by her own side at every hour, that Suki could never come and have any private time alone with her. The Prince didn't seem too fond of Suki either. Naoko was glad she was only seventeen and in no real rush to be married.

If she was asked, instead of her father picking for her, to pick a nobleman so she could marry as soon as possible, she first thought of the Prince, but had an irksome feeling in the back of her mind about that. She had no idea of who would make a good royal husband. If she were instead asked to pick any man in general, noblemen or commoner to marry, and not as a princess but as a woman looking for a companion, well, that was an entirely different story to which Naoko kept secret to herself.

- - -

"You there." Prince Hiromi called to the four passing men he saw in the forest.

All four men looked up. They pulled their horses to a halt and the Prince and his men trotted through the forest, over to the path they were on.

"Who are you?" Hiromi addressed them.

"Excuse me sir, but it is none of your business." The man who was in front of the others said hotly.

"You are quite correct, but I am only asking your assistance. We seemed to have gotten lost. We've been looking for the way to Honrako Palace."

The stranger on the first horse took a look at the Prince and his face softened. "Oh, alright, then I suppose we can help you there. We have ourselves just come from the village near the palace. You see we are merchants and looking for business. You wouldn't by any chance—"

"I'm sorry sir but we have brought little money with us and we have no time to buy your merchandise." Hiromi sighed in irritation. "If you could just—"

"Oh, but of course. The Palace is much more due east, you've come too far southwest. Travel to the east for two days and then a little up north and you'll find the palace. You must be strangers to these parts then."

"I'm afraid we are." Hiromi answered, not wanting to tell the full truth.

"Well good day sirs." The four men nodded to Hiromi and the soldiers, and traveled past them.

And they had almost gotten completely out of distance, almost free from the Prince's eyes, when Ryo once more pulled his horse to a halt. The bandits behind him all stopped in wonder.

"Prince Hiromi." Ryo called loudly through the wilderness.

The Prince, who was traveling down the path almost out of site, stopped when he heard this. He and all his men turned their horses to look at the four strangers who had just passed them.

"Ryo, what are you doing?" Mikitao hissed.

"He's gone mad!" Yukio exclaimed.

"Be silent for a second." Ryo called. "Prince Hiromi, I request a word with you."

"Merchant, you know who I am?" The Prince called nervously, trotting back towards the four men.

"I am no merchant, and yes, I know you."

- - -

End of ch.13.

**

* * *

A/N:** five chapters to go! I was looking over the sequel to this yesterday (it takes place three years later), and I think I like it better then this story, haha. It's half as long too, or roughly 10 chapters, anyway. 

-

_Whatever_, I'm glad you find it interesting, and yes you are quite right, there are excessive amounts of dialogue and practically no description. That's just the way I decided to write it two years ago though, that was my writing style, so all I can do is apologize, but it'd be too much work for me to go over the whole story and change that.

_Narnialover_, you're too smart for your own good, yes, but I'll say nothing more. Naoko is a tough one, don't worry, it's just, the prince has a hypnotic charm about him, that any woman would find hard to resist, or at least, at first. She'll just have to grow immune to it as time goes on, I guess. And yes, both Naoko and Ryo are in total denial here.

_Gina_, Yukio and Suki, sigh (I think you'd like the sequel, in that case). Anyway, the prince isn't as nice as he seems, you're right, but will Naoko be able to see that? Hmm…

_like i'd tell you_, hey thanks for the suggestion, but the only problem is this story is already written! Anyway, I won't say you're wrong in your suggestion, but you aren't right…let's just say you are close-ish. Did you say F.a.v.o.u.r.i.t.e? Did I mention I love you?

_Traceykiwilee_, Ryo and Yukio would be fools not to go back, but then, the Princess would be a fool to say no to him, should the Prince propose (or so she thinks). Does that make you want to throw your computer at me? Hehehe, hold on, sit tight, you'll see what happens soon enough.

_Tami_, I had to use the Internet to look it up, because they only have up to volume 14 of Fruits Basket Manga in English out, where as they have 21 in Japanese. I'll tell you…but I feel bad about ruining the surprise. Okay, here's your last chance to look away ………………...……so later on Tohru admits that she cares for Kyo (yay!) but when she tells him, he tells her she's "delusional", he actually loves her back, but he's feeling guilty because the day Tohru's mother died in the car crash, he could have saved her, he was there, but then he was afraid he would transform so he did nothing. So anyway, Tohru avoids him after that because you know, he didn't return her feelings, and then she's talking to Akito (remember that evil head of the Sohma man who abuses everybody?) Well "he" is actually a "she", and "she" and Tohru are talking somewhere (can't remember where) but Tohru asks to be her friend and outstretches her hand to her, and Akito is about to take her hand when the floor caves in and Tohru falls…so Tohru is in the hospital recovering and Kyo visits her, and actually kisses her, but she's only half-conscious…anyway, she gets better, and Kyo wants to see her, but her friends Hana and Yankee girl (can't remember how to spell her name) tell him he can't see her, etc, but eventually he gets to see her, on the day she's finally going to leave the hospital, but when he comes she runs away from him…but then he chases her, he admits he loves her back, they kiss again, and then hug…and he doesn't turn into a cat. The curse is lifted. There's some more chapters after that but yeah…that's it. Whoa, long reply!

-rayko.


	14. Chapter 14

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N: **continuing on from last chapter's semi-cliffhanger, the Prince makes Naoko an offer, the bandits join forces with Hiromi and the Aralon knights, and Naoko is left choosing between nuptials or captivity. Fun fun. **

* * *

- **

**Arigatou**

_Chapter fourteen_

-

"Dearest lady, what ever is the matter now?"

"_Matter now_, sir?"

"Yes, for as the days progress you are always looking sadder. Have I not been a good host?"

"A more thoughtful one I've never had before, I assure you."

"And do you take delight in my company?"

"Err…it is not unpleasant."

"You miss your homeland then?"

"Yes, that is most certainly it." Though Naoko wasn't sure if that was wholly true.

"But Princess, when you are to marry you must leave your homeland. That is, if you marry someone outside of Aralon. You must become used to these things."

"And who is to say I shall marry outside of Aralon? It is most likely I shall marry someone in my father's court."

"It was once likely for that yes, but times are changing are they not?"

The Princess just looked at Takuya not knowing how to respond.

She had been sitting peacefully in the courtyard, the trees above shading her from the afternoon sun. Most of her visit to Honrako Palace was spent outdoors in the gardens and courtyard, as it brought back the happy recent memories of traveling through the wilderness. She only wished she could have the solitude to reminisce on those memories without the consist bother of the Prince. His presence was becoming more and more tiring.

"My dear maiden, I take this chance at your silence to relate something to you. We cannot pretend any longer that there is no sparks of passion here. Constant flirting must not go on without acknowledgment. Secret desires must be fulfilled."

Naoko simply blinked at him, and he took it as encouragement to go on.

"You are much in love with me, I can tell, and so I feel it my duty to put your mind at ease and bring you happiness like never before, in telling you that I humbly accept your feelings and will return mine."

Princess Naoko wasn't totally surprised. For sometime she had some feeling that the Prince wouldn't take long in declaring his affections. She should of course feel honoured, because he was a most ideal husband. Rich, handsome, caring and obliging though he was, she couldn't help but feel he still lacked something. Only for those past days, as much as she was dreading his proposal, she knew that when it did come she was of course going to accept it.

Because she was no fool, she would not let the opportunity slip. So she opened her mouth slightly about to agree with him and accept his offer, but then she bit her lip and thought, '_why should I settle?_'

- - -

"Bandits, you say?"

"I repeat, yes, we are the four Bandits of Quentia."

"Then what stops me from putting you under arrest and executing you at this moment, bandit?"

"Because we are the best thing you got Prince. We could have easily escaped your grasp just now."

"But you didn't, you called to me and admitted who you were. Why?"

"Yes why?" Mikitao added stupidly, looking at Ryo.

All the bandits wondered why, when they had safely got by the Prince, Ryo decided at the last moment to confess everything. No one knew what he was thinking, but Shinji, who guessed it must have been because of some conscious guilt, came the closest to the true reason. The truth of course, was that Ryo himself was not yet sure why he had done so.

"Listen Prince, we can remain here for as long as you want and discuss this, or we can set off to Honrako Palace right away and start forging a plan of rescue."

"Rescue? So you mean to go rescue my sister and her friend from the terror _you_ placed her in?"

"Precisely." Ryo nodded.

"Would it make any difference that I should proclaim your logic madness?"

"Your sister was handed over for gold, and now that it is obtained, she has no need to remain there. Shall we leave at once to save them? Or shall we waste a day's time here?"

"And what stops me from simply having you all imprisoned, and then going to get my sister myself?"

Ryo couldn't suppress a grin at these words. "Because you need us. You won't succeed without our help. We know the fastest ways around these woods, secret ways into the palace in question, and helpful information about Prince Takuya and his men that you will need."

"So you say thief! Surprise me now then, tell me something helpful."

"Your highness, my comrade's right. The more time you waste, the longer it takes to save the Princess." Shinji urged.

"Give me reason not to kill you on the spot and then we'll leave." Hiromi growled with his deep voice.

"Besides the fact that you would lose in any battle against myself," Ryo answered calmly, "I will leave that little fact out and satisfy you with this piece of information. That man who rides by your side," he pointed to the knight in question, "I believe his name is Harue right? He works for Takuya."

"Ah, so your Harue, are you?" Yukio laughed lightly, looking at the now frightened man.

"Harue, what are these men's claims on you?" Prince Hiromi looked back at him.

"I—they—it must be some mistake." Harue pleaded, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"Wait, the guy Takuya paid to keep the soldiers out of our way, his name was Harue right?" Mikitao asked.

"His name's Harue, he was sent a year ago to join the knights and his skill is reading tracks." Ryo smoothly noted.

Harue grabbed his horse reigns and made a flea into the woods.

Hiromi grabbed his reigns and was about to chase him but Ryo stopped him.

"Let the man go. He's going the opposite way, so we don't have to worry about him warning the Prince. We've already wasted enough time as it is."

Hiromi nodded and they all set off.

- - -

"I have given you a day to think about what I said in the courtyard. So, what is your answer?"

"I'm afraid Prince Takuya that you were most mistaken when you thought I loved you. Indeed I do not."

The Prince gazed at her for a second. "I see. And you don't jest with me, as females are known to do?"

"Indeed I don't. You are a charming man, but not one I can see myself truly happy with."

"Do you reject me simply because you don't think I will be a good husband, or is it because you have another man whom you love?"

"I know of no man I can marry, no."

"That was not my question milady."

Naoko sighed. "I know, but that should be sufficient. There is not man I know of whom I could possibly marry."

"But there is a man who you have affection for? Who you love and cannot love less then me?"

Naoko looked into his face and felt pity for him. "I'm sorry Prince, I cannot marry you."

"No matter, I have ample sorts of women ready to accept me. It grieves me though, because now your stay here won't be as pleasant." He shook his head in sorrow.

"Oh don't look at it that way." Naoko smiled. "We can both forget about this whole affair and I promise I'll be just as friendly with you as if this never happened. My stay won't be miserable at all I assure you."

"Oh, but it will."

"No, no trust me, I will erase this whole ordeal from my mind."

Prince Takuya just stared at her grimly. "I speak and yet you do not hear me. You will have a horrid stay here, not due to any uncomfortable feelings you might feel over this, oh no. Your stay will be terrible because I will make it so."

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"You will either be my wife, or my hostage. Your choice milady."

Naoko looked at him for a second trying to detect a sign of jest in his face, but none she found. It was impossible to believe he told the truth though, no! This man couldn't possibly be serious. He had been so kind and attentive for the past couple of days, and now this?

"What has happened to the charming prince?" The Princess asked aloud, though she meant to only think it.

"That man stands before you, and he can be charming once again, if you would accept him."

"Indeed, I will not. I…I don't love you in the least."

Takuya laughed carelessly at this. "Since when is that of circumstance? Have you, all this time, been expecting to marry for love?"

"Well now I—" But Naoko stopped herself.

He had such a point proven within her thoughts. In her years of growing up, she always knew she would marry some courtier or noblemen, even a prince or king from a far away land. She never expected love though. How was one to be as lucky to fall in love with someone who was rich, had a title, and respect of her father. She never expected that she would be in love with her husband at the wedding. She had always hoped she might learn to love him in the later years of their marriage.

So why now, had she suddenly changed her mind? The Prince was ideal for the job as her husband, more than any man she had ever encountered. Once the war was over, her father would love the alliance of the two countries. She even went as far to think that their marriage could bring an end to the war, which it would certainly, should she choose to marry him. Her brother would even call the match fate, that is, only if Naoko truly wanted Takuya for a husband.

So now she had a way to end this war, and yet, for the first time in considering it for a while, Naoko couldn't bring herself to accept him. There was something in the back of her mind, stopping her. Something forbidding her to marry a man she had no love for.

"I repeat. I cannot marry you. I never thought love would be important to me in a marriage. I was taught to find a suitor who was wealthy, could take care of me, and could rule over whatever it was he owns, in your case, a country. But I have changed since I was last in Aralon, and I cannot marry for those purposes."

"This is ridiculous, surely you are not well?"

"I am well in body as well as soul, arigatou sir. You are charming but I can not bring myself to love—to marry you."

"But you have only been here but four days. Take more time to know me. Your father has yet to send word for your rescue so you still have time to change your mind. Let him come and find you happily married."

"Quite impossible your majesty! Happiness is out if the question. Chain me up as a prisoner if you must."

"That won't be necessary, my darling Princess."

- - -

"Why can't we attack tomorrow evening?"

"Because once we arrive there, we need a day to go over all strategies."

"Besides your highness, we won't reach there tomorrow. It will be the day after tomorrow before me make it to the palace."

"Who are you again?" Prince Hiromi asked irritably.

"I am Shinji your highness, and as I say we are not half way there. It will take more than another day till we reach that point."

"Is he reliable?" Hiromi turned to Ryo.

"Shinji is better with direction than any of your man, that's for sure."

"Back to what you said about strategy though, why does it require so long a time to go over?"

Ryo shook his head in disbelief. "Do I question you on how you run a country, your lordship?"

Hiromi simply looked at him in an irritated way.

"Then I ask you not to question me on my plans. I'm a bandit, it's my life's job to make plans like these."

"Alright, so we arrive in the Palace's region after tomorrow, and then go over plans till when?"

"Till the nightfall of course. We attack after dusk. Yukio come over here."

Yukio, who had just produced a fire on the ground as the night was darkening, stood up and walked over to Ryo.

"Yes commander?"

"Conjure up a map of Honrako Palace please."

Yukio took out his dust and after saying some foreign words, the blueprints to the palace appeared in his hands.

"So you've got magic help, do you." Hiromi stated rather then asked Ryo.

"It has its advantages as you can see." Ryo answered, taking the map from Yukio.

Yukio then left them and went back to the fire where Mikitao now sat with the other two knights.

"Alright," Ryo began a moment later, "Here is the castle's inner makings. The throne room is here, and over here on the west end the Prince's chamber resides. The King, his father, sleeps in the Northern part. The servant's corridors are to the east, and the south is for guests. The front entrance gates are guarded by several dozens of men, along with the south garden pass. That is why we will be sneaking through the servant's way on the east side."

"Yes, but how?" The Prince pressed.

"One of the servants that work there had a brother who was a bandit, a part of our group back a couple of years ago. I happened to talk to him the day we spent there after delivering your sister. I asked him out of curiosity about their own little doorway to and from the palace. He says only the servants' use it, but the palace gates surround the entire palace and the only way through them in the entrance."

"So to get to the servant's door, we have to get passed the entrance first." Hiromi noted.

Ryo shook his head. "We'll penetrate the east side of the gates, slip through and get to the servant's door. It will be late at night and we won't be spotted. Then somehow we must find the Princess and Suki. They will be staying on the south side so we must find their chambers and sneak back out. That's the plan so far, but once we are near the palace the details will be made up."

"And what is the risk of this plan? How likely is it to work?"

"By the time I have completed every detail and planned it all out, it will be almost a guaranteed success."

"His plans always are." Shinji nodded, reassuring the Prince.

"Then men, it's time for us all to rest and prepare for tomorrow's ride." Hiromi ordered, and went to find a place of his own to sleep.

- - -

End of ch.14

**

* * *

A/N:** Four chapters left! Four chapters left! Arigatou to everyone who reviewed, the replies are below! A shiny star for anyone who says something extra mean about Prince Takuya. 

-

_Tami_, yes, go bug your friends, because it looks like it'll be a good couple of years until the final English FB manga volume is released. The mouse is Yuki, not to be confused with my character Yukio…oh dear, you just made me realize…Yuki/Yukio, Kyo/Ryo…ah! But in all fairness, I wrote this story BEFORE I even knew what Fruits Basket was, so I did not steal names. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, yes I think anyone would find the constant attention he gives Naoko annoying.

_Necia_, your virus sounds serious and I'm hoping you've completely recovered from it, or will do so as soon as possible. As for the story, don't be sad, the sequel is another ten chapters.

_Bingo5_, yes I did stop, and yes I will update soon, I just thought that would make a fun cliffhanger if I ended it there. That is, fun for me, not so fun for you :D

_Narnialover_, you are very smart, and the Prince is very fake. I feel bad about his treatment to Suki yes, but Naoko hasn't even noticed it, she's so caught up in her own thoughts. As for Ryo and Hiromi, well judging by the other bandits' surprise he's doing something that isn't in the plan…did you just squeal? (_squeals back_). I hope you'll like the sequel.

_LialaSword_, Ryo has seemed to change his mind but I don't guarantee a happy ending. And yes, this story is mostly dialogue, but I'm happy it helps you! I would have in turn asked you to help me in description 2 years ago, but thankfully I've learned since then.

_like i'd tell you, _I will update soon, you know I always do, and if you felt bad for Naoko in the last chapter then you'll certainly feel bad for her next chapter. And yes, Ryo has decided not to sneak out of the Prince's clutches but instead help him.

_Traceykiwilee_, (_rayko_ _dodges computer_), yes of course they are. Like I said before, they'd be idiots not to. Sit there and wait no longer, for I shall update…now!

- rayko


	15. Chapter 15

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The climax chapter? Prince Takuya blackmails, the bandits break into the palace, and Naoko is dreaming about the stars (among other things).

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Arigatou**

_Chapter fifteen_

-

"He didn't!"

"I declare he did!"

"So what have you decided on?"

"Suki! Such a question as that! I of course told him I rather be his captive then his wife."

Suki laughed at this. "Oh, you are funny Naoko. From the first day, I was sure you had fallen in love with him. You spent everyday with him, and I hardly saw you at all. Until now though. But he is right; it has now been five days, and no sign of your father. It is so appalling staying in this palace and with these servant's clothes." She looked down at her very plain and shabby dress with disgust.

"Only know Suki that now I too am to have a miserable time. This morning no ladies came in to open my windows and wake me and bring me any news. I woke up to find a new dress on the side of the bed as usual but that is about it. It would seem it is now time for me to be alienated and so Takuya refuses to see me."

"All for the better though. These past days I have been left unattended, to wander the castle in search of something to do. Now we can be together and avoid the rest of these Honrakonese people."

"Princess Naoko." A deep voice called from the throne room doors, which were now opened.

"Yes your highness?" Naoko and Suki bowed as they saw the Prince enter their presence.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked though Naoko knew she had no choice.

With a tiresome look to Suki, the Princess walked into the throne room and Takuya shut the doors behind her.

"I have had sometime to think much over maiden, and do you know what conclusion I have come to?" The Prince began, as he paced the room before her.

"No sir, I do not."

"Ah, but you will." His grin was fierce. "You will be my wife, oh yes, you will."

"How so?" Naoko's voice had a trace of annoyance in it.

"How so, she asks!" Takuya laughed to himself. "You forget Princess, I have two hostages, not one."

Naoko's gaze suddenly shot to the doors, were she knew Suki was outside waiting for her.

"Yes, your servant girl. I've noticed that you've befriend her; foolish thing to do. Now I can use this is my benefit."

"What is it you plan?"

"You marry me, or the servant doesn't get out of here alive. Your father only cares about your life, not hers."

"You kill her, and I will take my life also. Then what will you have to give my father?"

The Prince stopped pacing and his eyes met hers. "You would give your life up for your servant? Am I really that horrid that you rather sacrifice your own life as well as your help, just as not to wed me?"

"If I were to marry you" Naoko began, doing some quick thinking, "would you let me keep my servant? I know it's custom for a princess to give up her ladies-in-waiting after marriage, but will you allow her to stay and be a permanent guest?"

"You mean, to free her of her servant's title, and let her stay here as your friend?"

"That's my conditions."

The prince smiled at this. "I suppose you wanted to marry me all along then. To give in so easily, just so that your servant lives, yes. You must have secretly decided on marrying me after all. We shall be happy in the end."

_No, we won't_, Naoko thought sulkily but didn't show it in her expression. She remained passive instead, and asked to be excused from the room.

"Certainly, my love." Takuya responded.

"And please, don't call me that, as we are not in love with each other." She added, exiting the room.

"And how did it go?" Suki asked moments later.

"I am to marry him." Naoko's shoulders sagged in defeat as her face turned to the ground.

"Marry him! But—why!"

Naoko looked up at her friend's soft, rounded-cheek face. Her cheerful colour had almost completely faded now.

"It is the only way I get out here alive." She lied. "But don't worry, I will learn to cope with it, he is not all bad."

- - -

"Look, the castle's there in the distance. You're sure we won't reach it until tomorrow?"

"Your highness, tomorrow when night falls we need to have ample sorts of energy and be fully focused in order to pull through with the plan. The only way for us to be that aware and prepared is to get plenty of rest tonight. Therefore, we stop tonight, and that means we don't reach the castle until tomorrow morning. If we were to keep on going and not stop for the night, by the time we get there we'd be exhausted." Ryo's tone held a hint of aggravation.

"Point made." Hiromi finally concurred, looking at the palace in the distance with some impatience.

It wasn't long before the sun set below their feet, and the moon hung gracefully above their heads. After more details were brought to the plan, they all retired for an early night's rest. They woke up with the rise of the sun and quickly ate breakfast. Kanitsu, Takashi, and Mikitao, who were all big eaters, tried to get extra time to eat, but neither Hiromi nor Ryo would allow it. They both ordered their men to hurry it up so that they could continue the last stretch of land to the base of the mountain that Honrako Palace was situated upon.

They soon rode on and an hour later they reached the base. From that time on, Ryo related the plan to every man, and he gave everyone specific areas to look, as well as certain jobs to do. It was up to Yukio to penetrate through the gate with his magic, and Shinji, who happened to be an excellent lock picker, was given the job of breaking the lock on the servant's door. Once in, Takashi and Kanitsu were to make sure the area was clear, and take care of any unwanted interferences. Then Ryo, Hiromi, Shinji, and Mikitao would break off into the south part of the palace and search the guest chambers for Suki and the Princess. Yukio was going to stand guard of the servant's door and make sure they had a clear way out, and warn the men if he saw any guards outside looking suspicious.

"Right," Ryo proclaimed after the main parts of the plan were explained. "Now, we'll ride up until we come to the gates. We'll go around in the forest and make our entrance through the east side of the gates so the enemy doesn't see us. It shouldn't take us long to reach the palace, which is why we must wait in the forest until nightfall."

"It is no wonder you were able to kidnap my sister and we couldn't stop you. Your plans are very thorough."

"Best you remember that your highness." Mikitao laughed, and they all set off up the castle hill.

- - -

"Goodnight my enchanting and teasing Princess." Takuya said to her softly, after she excused herself from his presence at dinner.

It was bad enough he was forcing her to marry him, but to make her dine with him every night was just sickening. True, he ate like a gentleman, and as far as a prince goes, he was quite perfect. Only she hated to be forced to eat her supper with the same man who would either marry her or kill her dearest friend.

"Sweet slumber to you too sir." She said coldly and exited the room.

Before going to her room to sleep however, she ventured through the halls to the other end of the guest rooms to Suki's chamber. After knocking on it, Suki came to the door and bid her in.

"I am at least thankful the Prince has finally given me something decent to wear." Suki laughed.

It was true. After Takuya had made the deal with Naoko that Suki should no longer be a servant but a guest instead, things started to change. Such as Suki entering her room that evening to find a lovely dress placed on her bedside.

"You are now going to be respected as a lady it would seem. I am happy for you." The Princess smiled meekly.

"A lady? Hah! As long as we stay under this roof a servant I am still. And then once you marry him, I'll be passed down to another Princess to wait on."

"No, I have talked it over with the Prince, and he will allow me to keep you here, not as a servant but a companion."

"But Naoko that's…" Suki willed herself to close her gaping mouth. "How delightful! Then, do you think he may as well allow me to go out whenever I want? And do whatever I wish?"

"Of course dear friend. You will be free to do as you please."

"Do you think I will have much a chance of tracking down the bandits of Quentia?"

Naoko looked at for a second. Her expression turned sour. "Why bother? They left us here to this misery."

"They are our friend's, remember?"

"I thought so too, until I realized I would be forced to marry a prince against my will and they are to blame."

"Dear Naoko, the day they left you were so infatuated with the prince, I believe they thought you happy here."

"Possibly so. Pardon my distasteful thoughts Suki, you are most right. They are our friends I suppose, especially Yukio and Shinji, I'd say, since they didn't want to give us in to begin with. They had tried to keep us."

"Yes, they did." Suki mumbled and began to blush.

The Princess smiled as she observed this. "And what would you be intending by contacting them again?"

"Oh, I would just like to see—well since I'll be a free woman I could—" But Suki was at a loss for words.

"You were thinking of continuing that little relationship you held with Yukio, no?"

"We had no relationship, other then friendship." Suki's gaze fell to her feet. "Flirting was the farthest it went."

"I bet it would have gone much more further had we more days of the journey with them."

"Yes well, it's getting late. I suppose we should be taking rest soon."

"And I suppose that you suppose correctly." Naoko responded, getting up from the seat she took on Suki's bed. "Goodnight dear friend and remember, you are a free woman and Yukio is a good man; still single too."

"I won't forget that ever." Suki yawned, closing the door behind Naoko as she exited Suki's chamber.

- - -

"Yukio, you know what to do."

"Right Commander."

Yukio took out his silver dust and threw it upon the gates, muttering an incantation.

Moments later the steel gates started to dissolve until there was a big whole across a wide span of the gates.

"Wow." Takashi mumbled. "How'd you—"

"Something my grandmother taught me, just in case ever I got thrown into dungeon and needed to break out."

"Couldn't you use that to get through walls?"

"Nah, walls are too thick and my magic isn't that strong. Prison bars, castle gates and barriers are simpler to penetrate."

"Okay, no guards are circling the area, their all up front and most of them asleep any way. On the count of three, we run for the servants door over there by the hedges." Ryo commanded.

The count was made and the men successfully made it to their destination without any obstacles. Shinji now took out of his inside shirts a long metal rod with a woolly tip that he used to clean out his flute. He turned it around and stuck the metal part of it into the lock of the servants' door. Stepping up to the door and placing his ear against it, he slowly turned his rod until he heard a distinctive click.

"We're in." He said, slowly opening the slightly creaking door.

Kanitsu and Takashi both walked in first and looked around but found no one. "This door leads to the cellar."

"Alright, everyone knows the plan. Yukio you stay here, Kanitsu, Takashi go ahead and find the door that leads to the kitchens and then the main hall of the palace." Ryo directed.

Kanitsu soon found the doors leading to the kitchen. Takashi and the other men followed him through it, until they found the door leading to the servants' hall, which in turn opened up into the palace's main hall. Kanitsu and Takashi were the first to enter, and after look around to see that no one was around, the rest of the men followed.

"Alright, Takashi you stay here so we know the way back to the servants' hall, and Kanitsu, go ahead of us and find the grand stairway leading to the upper levels."

After a bit of silent exploring through the grand hall, Kanitsu soon came upon the grand stairway and called the others quietly. Then on Ryo's order, Kanitsu stayed at the bottom of the steps to watch for any guards and warn them, as the four remaining men ascended up the stairs.

"The south part is this way." Ryo called, as they made their way down the halls of the second level.

Soon they came to many long branched out hallways where many guest rooms were located.

"Split up. You take that left hall Mikitao, Shinji take the one next to him, Hiromi you take that middle one, and I'll check through the right one." Ryo quickly instructed.

"But what about those two remaining hallways?" Hiromi asked, point to the firth and sixth one.

"If anyone finishes looking and finds nothing then come back here and start searching through those ones." Ryo answered, and they all broke off.

It took them all a great deal of time to search through every room. Some were locked, so they had to knock on the door to see if anyone would answer. Shinji simply took his time by picking every lock, and Mikitao waited five whole minutes after he tapped on a door, before proceeding to another one. Most of Ryo's doors swung open but he could not find any occupants thus far. Hiromi went as far as to go into the room, and searched it thoroughly, even under the bed, thinking maybe his sister could be hiding mistaking them for robbers.

In the end Mikitao and Ryo were the first to end up back in the main hall of that floor, with no luck at finding anyone.

"You take the fifth hallway, and I'll try the sixth one." Ryo said when he approached and found Mikitao waiting there.

Shinji was the first person to get lucky. After breaking into a locked door, her found Suki in her bed sound asleep.

"Suki," He whispered, shaking her lightly, "Wake up."

Suki opened her eyes and was about to scream but Shinji threw his hand over her mouth. "It's me, Shinji. We've come to bust you and the Princess out. Now hurry and get dressed so we can reach the others. I'll turn to the wall, now." He said looking away so Suki could get up and dress herself.

Hiromi soon finished with his hallway, and then when back and took the fifth corridor.

Ryo continued searching down the sixth passageway. It wasn't long before he was the second to get lucky.

He opened the door just as he did the others, for it wasn't locked, which made him sure it was just like all the others, empty. Only, when he took a quick glance in and started to back out, he stopped and looked again.

There, quite silent and still, laid Princess Naoko in deep slumber. Ryo walked over to her bedside and looked down at her for a moment. How peaceful she looked, with a soft expression on her face. Hardly ever had he seen her face so peaceful, especially when she looked at him with loathsomeness.

A smile slowly crept upon her face and she turned over. It startled Ryo a bit for he was sure she was going to wake up, but instead, she just moved position and continued to sleep with that hint of a smile. But what was she smiling for? Was she dreaming?

"Nothing more…enchanting…then a shooting star…"She mumbled, turning around again.

She was dreaming of stars. Yet, the words she spoke sounded oddly familiar. But from where, Ryo couldn't remember. The last time he himself had a chance to gaze up at the stars was but the night before, and indeed he loved the look of stars, but had he said that before? Yes! Yes, he had said that phrase before, to Naoko herself. It was one of their last nights of the journey together, and he had commented on the stars. So what was she dreaming of besides stars then?

Ryo did not have much time to contemplate this though, for rain began to ascend upon the earth followed by the loud sound of thunder, which woke Naoko up on the spot. She gasped as her vision came to and she could make out a figure of a tall man standing by her bedside. She sat up from her bed at once. With another look she recognized the man to be a bandit, but not just any bandit. It was Ryo.

"What—why, where—what are you doing here?" She managed to ask, after a struggling for the right words.

"The bandits have come to rescue you and Suki from this place."

"Your—but—"

"I must say Princess, you should really think about locking your door at night. Anyone could come and kidnap you."

"But—why are you rescuing us? You're the one who put us here!" Her voice grew louder.

"Shh, don't give us away, speak lowly. We gave you in to collect our gold, and now that we got our gold for delivering you, there is no need for you to suffer here a moment longer. You are suffering here, correct?"

"It's been horrid. The Prince is forcing me to marry him." She groaned.

"You'll be out of his grasp by the time the night is over. Now come on, hurry."

"But, still. Why are you doing this? For all you knew, I would have been returned safely home."

"Yes, but it was a risk no one wanted to take." Ryo answered. "Now get out of bed and hurry."

"Wait," Naoko retained him as he made for the door. "Your answer doesn't suffice. Are you in love with me? Is that it?"

Ryo turned from the door and back to her. "Not in the least. Are you in love with me?"

"No." Naoko grinned, as the corners of Ryo's mouth twisted upward.

There was a moment's pause before Hiromi appeared at the door.

"You found her!" He exclaimed, but in a low voice, and ran to his sister to embrace her.

Naoko hugged him back tightly. "Oh brother! What ordeal I've been through."

"It's alright, now get up and dress. We must move quickly."

"Hold on a second," Naoko said as he let go. "Hiromi, Ryo, you two know each other?"

Hiromi and Ryo exchanged glances. "We ran into the bandits in the forest. They almost slipped by us but—"

"But I stopped his highness, told him who we were, and together we all came to save you." Ryo finished for him.

"Oh wow." Naoko could not have believed it if she hadn't seen the two of them standing next to each other then.

"Now rise from bed and dress!" Hiromi said as he walked over to the door to exit.

"Ahem." Naoko said, looking over to Ryo who still stood there.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Bandit!" She protested.

"Thief, get out of my sister's room so she can dress." Hiromi said, coming back through the exit.

"Oh, right." Ryo nodded, and exited the room with Hiromi.

In the minutes Naoko took, Mikitao soon joined them. Then all four of them ventured to the hall where all the separate hallways conjoined, and they met Suki and Shinji waiting there.

"Now to make our escape." Ryo muttered to himself, as they descended down the grand stairway.

- - -

End of ch.15

**

* * *

A/N:** three…chapters…left…can you believe it? I'm determined to post them before September! 

_Laurashrub_, hey your review totally made my day because I love looooong reviews. Glad you've jumped on to the Arigatou-wagon, with just a couple chapters left! Looking back yes there's Mulan inspiration, but Tamora Pierce, you think so? I just read her first series in May (love George!), but this story was written years ago…so if there are similarities it's purely a coincidence. Ryo is cool, I had to make him cool otherwise he wouldn't be good enough for Naoko. But Shinji is totally the gentleman, he grew up playing for the courts of kings so he has decorum as well as charm. Now I'm just imaging you yelling at the computer screen, hahaha, I'm afraid Prince Takuya will in the picture for at least the next three years however. And lastly, YAY another Belle! Most of the quizzes I take say Belle too, a couple said Mulan though, hahaha.

Narnialover, the Prince wasn't going to torture Naoko, like he said at the end of chapter 14, "That won't be necessary, my darling Princess." Bad as he is, he doesn't want to physically abuse the woman he wants to take for a wife, no instead he'll just force her into marriage. At first Suki was supposed to be sleeping in the servants quarters, but after Naoko insisted on Suki being a guest on their first day there, she's instead been sleeping in another room in the guests quarters…though the Prince made sure their rooms weren't close to each other.

Traceykiwilee, intense, you really think so? Well…I think this chapter would be even more intense, what with the Prince's blackmailing, and their escape.

Like I'd tell you, hahaha, you can remind me to update soon as much as you want, it pushes me to update quicker, actually. I'm the fastest updater out there because this is already written…now if it wasn't, there'd be weeks in between updates. As for Naoko, and Suki, well the Prince just planned on having them ignored, until he could think of a way to force Naoko into marriage. He's heartless yes, but not cruel enough to use physical violence (on her).

-rayko.


	16. Chapter 16

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko__ knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hiromi has suspicions, Aralon Palace is once again a home, and Suki is made the happiest woman alive.

So a while ago I asked you if you were a Princess what Princess would you be. Seeing as I doubt there are any boys reading this (am I right?), now I'll ask the question, what Disney/fairytale boy would be your Prince? I have a tough time choosing…**

* * *

****-**

Arigatou

_Chapter sixteen_

_-_

"We will rest here for the night, and continue our journey back tomorrow morning." Hiromi stated once they had all slipped out of the dissolved gates and into the wilderness surrounding it.

Takashi and Kanitsu went to go take care of the horses and Yukio went to start a fire. The rain still poured on though the lightening had stopped, but Yukio's enchanted fire did not burn out.

"Welcome back ladies." Shinji said, walking up behind Naoko and Suki who stood to the side, watching everyone in total awe.

Had it not been minutes before when they were sleeping in warm, dry beds? Now they stood outside and the rain barely drizzled down on them, as the trees above instead mostly caught any offending drop. Not to mention, they were in a forest with a bunch of men: knights, bandits and a prince.

"It's good to be back." Suki yawned, though her voice carried nervousness in it.

"Suki…" Naoko whispered to her when Shinji went to the fire. "Are you shaking because you are cold and wet, or is it because you never thought you'd see them again? Are you anxious?"

"Oh Naoko!" Suki moaned, turning her face away in embarrassment.

The Princess looked over to the fire. Now Yukio, Shinji and Hiromi stood closely by it, in conversation.

"Pluck your courage and go converse with him." Naoko encouraged her.

"No, I couldn't. I feel as though a year has passed since I last saw him—them."

"I know." Naoko nodded looking around for the remaining two bandits, but in vain.

They were standing over by the horses with the two knights.

Suki and Naoko didn't keep away from the others for long though. Once Shinji and Hiromi got into a big debate about the role of musicians in a king's court, Yukio was free to wonder from them, and came to greet Naoko and Suki.

"You two don't realize how much we all missed you. Never were two ladies more appreciated among a group of outlaws."

"It is wonderful to see you again Yukio." Naoko smiled.

Suki kept her eyes to the ground and nodded along with what Naoko said.

"How have you been Princess?" Yukio asked her.

"Prince Takuya turned out not to be the great charming man I mistook him for."

"I wish I could say that was regretful, and yet I am happy seeing you prefer our company. So…" He cleared his throat, turning tentatively to her friend. "Suki, how have you been?"

Suki had no choice now but to take her eyes away from the ground and bring them up to match his.

"It hasn't been the same." She responded after a moment's pause.

"No, it hasn't. But who is to say it can't once be again?" His voice sounded like he was in a slight trance, as he peered down at her with his mysterious green and silver eyes.

"Excuse me," Naoko said, leaving their presence and walking over to Shinji and Hiromi.

Hiromi with a quick glance to his sister went on to make his point of the argument to Shinji, and Naoko got bored on the spot. She looked back at Yukio and Suki, who were now in some deep conversation, and she knew she couldn't go back. Moments later the two knights followed by the remaining bandits came back to the fire, having finished tending to the horses.

"Do you think it's going to rain for long? I'll have no sleep with this sprinkle of water." Mikitao exclaimed, interrupting Hiromi.

"Princess, why didn't you find something more suitable to wear for the weather?" Ryo half-scolded, pointing out that she had only put on a princess gown, and had no cloak to stop her from getting wet.

"Here, take this, I've got other layers on." He took of his top cloak and placed it around her shoulders.

"Arigatou bandit." The Princess thanked him with rosy cheeks.

"Hmm," Prince Hiromi mumbled to himself and then asked, "What is _arigatou_, Naoko?"

"It's what I say to show my appreciation." Naoko answered.

"Well, then arigatou to the lot of you for a very adventurous night, but I think we should all rest now."

"I second that." Mikitao called, his voice not as loud as it had been moments before. "Yukio, my blanket."

It took three more times for Mikitao to call before her got a response. When Yukio finally realized someone was calling him, he stopped saying whatever he was to Suki, and turned to look at the rest of them over by the fire.

"My blanket." Mikitao answered to Yukio's look of wonder.

"Oh, right." Yukio took off his sack and pulled out flour blankets and pillows.

"Arigatou." Mikitao acknowledged, grabbing one of the blankets and pillows.

"Here you are Suki." Yukio said gently, passing one to her.

"And Princess?"

"No, I will not be in need of one."

"But—"

"Don't worry Yukio, you just give one to Shinji and use the other one yourself. I have Ryo's cloak so I'm alright."

"As you wish." Yuki said, passing one to Shinji and he kept the other for himself.

"That is a great idea, keeping blankets for night. We had to bear with the cold." Takashi yawned, sitting down by a tree.

Those who had blankets spread them out to sleep on, and those without them went to look for a dry spot to sleep by. Naoko looked around and found a tree_, so we're back to this then? Just marvellous_, she thought sarcastically.

Before sitting down to sleep however, she edged over to where Ryo was, leaning by a boulder and looking up past the branches at the sky. The rain had ceased now, and the winds had calmed down.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the sereneness of the moment.

Ryo looked down at her for a second and a smirk crept upon his face. Then, with another look to the sky he replied, "I am looking at the clusters of stars, after all, nothing's more enchanting then a shooting star."

He looked back down and even in the darkness was able to catch the slight colour in Naoko's features.

"You seem a little flushed. Is my cloak too warm?" He mocked innocence.

"No, I am in a good state of temperature. Just what you said, it sounds so familiar…"

"I've said it before, perhaps that is why." He suggested, looking back up.

Naoko knew she had only dreamt of it that night, but she said nothing of this. Ryo was about to continue on when Prince Hiromi approached.

"Naoko, please you must rest now." He put a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from Ryo.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Ryo called as she left, causing her to blush further more at the thought.

Hiromi looked down at his sister and noticed her sudden change of mood and began to wonder.

- - -

"Rise and shine sister."

Naoko her eyes and saw her big brother crouched down beside her.

"Morning dear brother." She answered, once she was able to open her eyes.

"We are getting a quick move on today. Your friend the magician fellow gave our horses some sort of food that's going to make them travel faster. The sooner we get back the sooner father is out of distress. Nine days or so."

"Yes, we had better get a move on then." Naoko agreed, standing up and taking off the cloak she wore.

Moments later Suki was awakened up, and that meant everyone was now eating breakfast and preparing to leave. Naoko offered Ryo back his cloak but he told her to keep it for now, as they had many more days in the forests of Honrako and Aralon. Mikitao and Takashi were having a battle of who could eat the most, but after a while Yukio refused to give them any more food and reminded them that they all had to begin the journey back soon. Shinji went to wake the horses up, and soon they were all ready to depart.

"Here Naoko, let me help you mount my horse." Hiromi said, giving her a hand.

But Naoko took one look at his horse and shook her head. "No, you have a giant war horse like Mikitao. I couldn't possibly ride that, I need something slightly smaller, and not as rough on the journey."

"I…suppose so." The Prince scratched his head at the thought.

"Princess, ride with me, like usual." Ryo offered.

"Yes, I think I will, arigatou."

So he helped her mount and once again Hiromi couldn't help but be suspicious, though he said nothing more. The rest of them mounted, and Yukio insisted Suki ride with him just as before so she did.

- - -

The days it took them to travel back could best be described as, an experience. No more good then bad, as it is never easy for two ladies to put up with seven men, though the same could be said vice versa. If one positive thing could be said in light of all this, it was never dull and conversation never sparse. Midway between the journey, they had run into a couple of more Aralon knights and a messenger along with them.

"My father sent you?" Hiromi asked, once the messenger explained what they were doing traveling to Honrako.

"Yes my Lord. Some of the knights sent out to find Princess Naoko returned some days ago, claming that she was now in the Prince's clutches. I am happy to see you are no longer. " The messenger bowed his head to the lady, "Your father has sent us to go offer up a trade, for the war and his country. He has become most ill over it."

"Father ill? Then we must hurry back and tell him the good news!"

And so they now had five more men added to their merry group of travelers, and continued along back to Aralon Palace. Within the next two days they had arrived in Aralon, and then it took a little over two more days before they reached the borders of a village just shy of the palace.

The Bandits of Quentia asked if they could stop at the village, as to make accommodations at a tavern, but Prince Hiromi insisted that tonight they'd be welcome to stay at the palace. The offer was gratefully accepted, and so they all made their way back to Aralon Palace.

Once past the gates, and through the front grand terrace, they were received by the guards stationed at the entrance, and let in. The first thing Hiromi did was run through the grand foyer and then the rest of the palace, where he found the stairway leading to the next level, and so on, until he managed to find the stairs to the west tower, where his father rested. The knights all departed from the entrance and went on their own. Suki quickly went to the little servant corridor to fetch Akiko and Kana, who came almost immediately.

"Princess!" Akiko cried, running into Naoko's embrace.

"Princess, what—" Kana was unable to finished as she looked alarmingly at the four bandits who stood by her side.

"Oh Kana, Akiko, you remember Yukio, Shinji, Mikitao and Ryo, don't you?" Suki jolly voice and cheery countenance put the ladies-in-waiting at ease. "We've reformed them, can you believe it? They're quite the gentlemen now."

"Oh," Akiko giggled, as her gaze turned to Shinji and she completely forgot how they had frightened her before.

"I see." Kana pressed her lips thin in disapproval, but said no more.

"It is most comforting to be in one's own home again." Naoko exclaimed, taking a good look around the place.

"It is quite late though mistress, possibly you should get some rest after such a tiresome trip." Kana urged.

"Yes, you are right." Naoko nodded, though it was still early in the evening, as the sun had just set.

"Off you get then child." Kana, placed a hand her Naoko's back and pushed her to the stairway in the distance.

"I think we all should be getting sleep." Suki noted.

"Oh, are you men to stay the night?" An enthusiastic smile spread across Akiko's face.

"We are, my dear lady." Mikitao answered. "Rest sounds wonderful Suki, good thinking."

"I suppose I'm still considered a servant around here," Suki sighed, "so I'll show you to your rooms."

- - -

Naoko rolled over in her bed while moaning and shoving her head under her pillow. Someone was knocking at her door; they had been for sometime and had woken her up. What was worse was they wouldn't go away. She knew it was too early to rise because usually she did so when the servants came in to draw her window curtains open, present her with new clothes, and start a warm fire for her. No one had come, yet Naoko always left her door unlocked for the help to come in. She realized this must be something urgent if the person was knocking on her door to get her up so early.

She managed to finally pull herself out of bed, and quickly got a shawl around her before opening the door.

Suki stood there and she looked on the verge of tears. By the anxious look in her eyes, Naoko couldn't tell whether they were happy or sad tears though.

"Suki, whatever is the matter?" Naoko gasped at the site.

"May I come in?"

"Certainly."

Suki stepped in and closed the door behind her. Taking a seat on a chair to one corner of Naoko's chamber, she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"It is more unimaginable then a dream."

"What is? What has happened? And why are you awake at such an early hour? The sun hasn't been up long, has it?"

"Just above an hour I should think. Oh, I am sorry to wake you early, but it is so dreadfully important."

"Then go on dear friend, and forget I mentioned the time."

"Naoko, it really is a dream. A true dream. I arose with the sunrise, because I was requested to."

"Requested to? Someone asked you to wake early you mean?"

"Well," Suki stretched out the word slowly, and suddenly blushed. "They are leaving today after all. Your brother only granted them one night's stay and so later this morning they are to leave. That's why _he_ said that he wanted to talk to me before he left, and so asked me to meet him in the orchards just after sunrise."

"He? Do you mean Yukio?"

"Who else would I mean but him! Oh Naoko, I went to the orchards, expecting to find him waiting to talk to me. You know Yukio, always talks of nothingness with his quotes. I expected we'd be talking for sometime, but I was wrong. The moment I walked through the vine leaf entry and he saw me, he drew near, naturally."

"And then?" Naoko induced, when Suki stopped talking and was finding it hard to continue.

"Then, as he approached I imagined he would greet me and start with conversation. But none of that. Once close enough he put forth his hand and took mine in his, and, and—"

"Suki" Naoko said calmingly when she realized Suki was to overwhelmed to go on.

"I'm sorry, let me finish now. Even at that moment as dazed as I was, I expected to hear a quote pass his lips, or some wise words I would not understand. Instead, he spoke in a way I've never heard him do before. He spoke honestly, passionate and bold, and yet he couldn't have made plainer his intentions. He declared his love and his devotion. He made it very clear that he had never any intent to marry until I came along. And now we are to wed."

"I knew it would be so!" Naoko almost squealed with delight, throwing her arms around Suki and squeezing her tight.

"I am happy you knew, but suppose next time you could tell me beforehand?"

"Suki, I _told you_ he would propose! I just knew he would. Oh, I am so happy for you! Where are you to live?"

"He has already spoken with his comrades and told them that he was resigning. From now till the wedding he will be busy looking for respectful work, and then we shall wed and live in a nearby village."

"Perhaps, there is work for him here. No I don't mean a servant; he is a free man. I mean, he has skills that could be easily applied to the job of a knight. Suppose my brother was to take him as another knight. Yukio could work his way to the top with his talent."

"What an idea! Oh, if Yukio should agree with it, that would make our wedding day so much sooner."

"You must go and tell Yukio then, before he sets off. He is setting off with the rest of them, no?"

"It is so. Though once they reach the village he is to separate from the bandits and as he no longer works with them."

"But you know Suki," Naoko responded after a moment's thought. "I remember Shinji once said he wished he had a better job then a bandit. Maybe he would also like to become a knight."

"That would be glorious. To keep in contact with both of them." Suki nodded.

"Yes, to give the bandits a better way of living…I shall have to ask my brother about it."

- - -

End of ch.16

**

* * *

A/N: **oh no, two chapters left? Can it be? Oh yes. Don't think everything's fine and dandy yet. You forget Naoko's father, the King, who will want all four bandits dead for their involvement in kidnapping his daughter. They've got one more obstacle to get through… 

So many guys to choose from!

**Shang, Hercules (**_drool_), **Aladdin**!(_more drool_), **The Beast**, **Prince Charming**? (_yawn_), **Ken** as a Prince from the Barbie movies, **John Smith**, **Mogley **(_Jungle book, live version_), **the Tramp** (_if you were a dog_), **Wesley** (_Princess Bride, anyone?),_ **Remus Lupin** (_okay fine, he doesn't belong on his list but I still love him_!), and neither does **Mr. Darcy **or** Mr. Rochester **(_I wish_), but the list goes on!…

…but in the end I think I'd go with **Garret**, from "Quest for Camalot". He's the blind guy living as a hermit in that scary forest, he's got wicked speed with the staff he uses as a weapon, and he's lonely because he thinks no one would ever accept him, hence him living alone in the forest. Hell, for him, I'd go live in wilderness and be a comforter (the sympathetic person, not the blanket…though I wouldn't mind serving as his personal blanket :D).

-

_Narnialover_, yes you were right, which is why I called you psychic. Good question about Naoko…I think it's a little bit of both, actually…she has feelings for him, I mean she's been dreaming about him (mwhahaha) but at the same time, they love to tease each other so I think it's both. Plus she's just happy he came back for her.

_Laurashrub_, the longer, the more welcome, don't worry. I swoon too, it's these blasted teenage hormones, mixed in with the summer heat. Takuya is not completely gone I'm afraid, he'll be interfering in their lives again in aprox. three years (cue in sequel). Afterwards you are free to chase him and beat him with a bottle, as long as it's him and not me, for resurrecting him for the next story. As for the girlish scream, yes, pretty-boy princes are known to have them and it can't be helped I'm afraid.

_Traceykiwilee_, whoa you said _very good_ twice, so that must mean it's extra special very good. Awesome! Hoped you liked this chapter as well!

_like i'd tell you,_ hahaha, glad you liked the line, it was fun writing Hiromi saying that. Poor guy, wait till he finds out what's going on between his sister and the rugged bandit. As for the "Do you love me?" thing, well expect to see it at least one more time. It seems these two won't stop asking each other it until the answer is different.

-rayko.


	17. Chapter 17

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all._

**

* * *

A/N:** The King dies with one final request, kill the bandits. Hiromi is guilt tripped into putting their leader, Ryo, behind bars. Naoko is furious and threatens to become a martyr for his sake. 

Okay I know I called chapter 15 the climax of the story, but this is also sort of the climax (or anticlimax?)…confused? So am I. Read on…

**

* * *

- **

**Arigatou**

_Chapter seventeen_

_-_

"Father? How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better since yesterday, my son. The news you brought of Naoko returning safely home has given me much joy. I only wish to see Naoko before I pass on—"

"Father, you will not pass on. You will conquer this illness and be good once again."

"No son, I will not. I can feel that it's almost my time to go. I grow more and more tired the further I sleep, and my eyesight is slowly turning black. I am at peace now, or almost that. I only wish to see my daughter, and for those responsible for her kidnapping to come to justice."

"But father, we haven't captured Prince Takuya, I know not how we can punish him."

"No, not the Honrakonese prince. I am talking of those ruffian men. I want them all executed for what they've done."

"Father…we couldn't. It is them we are indebted to, for it was them that made the rescue of Naoko possible."

"Hogwash! They must pay; _someone_ must pay! I lie here in bed because of the fright I felt for my poor daughter."

"Sir, we cannot execute the one's who befriended Naoko."

"Befriended, ha! She is too young to understand these things. I demand at least one of them killed!"

"No Sir, it will not happen by my command."

King Satoshi struggled to sit up in bed as he looked upon his son with beady eyes. "How dare you disobey your father! Am I to be in my grave before I am respected? You will do as I say."

"No sir."

"I order it to be done."

"No father."

"Hiromi! I—" but King Satoshi never finished the words.

His breath caught him up, and his heart gave at last. Collapsing back into bed, Satoshi now lay dead, to his son's dismay.

- - -

It was above an hour later, and the four bandits were preparing to leave. That is, until they all got requests to meet with the new king of Aralon. Before noon had a chance to befall upon the kingdom, the bandits found themselves in the throne room. Soon Hiromi came in, and seated himself.

"I say," Mikitao mentioned once Hiromi was sitting. "If we are to leave soon, shouldn't we call your sister and her friend, so we can say our farewells?"

"I'm afraid to say my sister is too grieved with the sudden death of my father." The words sounded foreign to Hiromi himself. "She is mourning in her room and not to be disturbed."

"Then you must give her our sincere apologies and wish her a prosperous life." Shinji added.

"Your sincere apologies will not be accepted, for it is the fault of you four men, that my father lays lifeless."

"Pardon your highness?" Yukio asked doubtfully at once.

"He died because of an illness brought on by the sudden disappearance of his daughter." Hiromi stated bitterly.

"And now, you will want your revenge?" Ryo asked as though he'd been expecting it.

"_Revenge_? Revenge! You talk to me of revenge! I laugh at your intolerance. Yes, I want to highest form of revenge, and no, I want nothing to do with it! I am not a hateful man, and it is never my way to lose my self-control. But you must be put to death, all of you. It was my father's last wish, and it shall be done."

"You are quick to forget the reasons why your sister escaped. Who is to be credited for it?" Ryo went on.

"If you had never kidnapped her, there would have never been reason for you to save her."

"But we did, and we could have most easily gotten away with it. What have you to say to that?"

Hiromi was not a cruel man. He did love his sister and father dearly though, and sorrow had taken over his judgement. He began to think over what his father said, and knew that he must do his last bidding. The guilt that had washed over him was immense at his father's deathbed. Had he not tried to defend these men, who were as low as dirt? He even resorted to pleading for Naoko's sake.

"_Sir, we cannot execute the one's who befriended Naoko."_

"_Befriended, ha! She is too young to understand these things. I demand at least one of them killed!"_

"_No Sir, it will not happen by my command."_

These words played in his head until he realized something. These men were scum, and yet he didn't feel right to kill them off. His father had demanded as least one of them killed, which meant Hiromi didn't have to kill all four.

"After much thought of what you did do, I agree that you were a crucial help in saving my sister. Which is why, for your service in saving my sister, three of you can go. One of you must be slain for the torment you caused my late father." Hiromi could see that this did not ease them one bit.

"Then I will be killed if that is what you truly wish." Ryo claimed stepping forward, his expression full of defiance.

The other three bandits opened their mouths to argue at once but Hiromi silenced them.

"No, the bandit is correct. He is, after all, the leader of your group and it is an old rule that the leader is responsible for every mistake; it is his job to take the blame. You shall be executed tomorrow, till then…guards." Hiromi called to the men who stood behind him. "Take the thief to the dungeons, and see that it's impossible for him to escape."

Ryo did not bother to fight the guards when they grabbed hold of him and forced him out of the throne room. The three other bandits all watched in horror as their commander was arrested and taken away.

"Now, the rest of you, leave my site." Hiromi grumbled.

- - -

"Hiromi!"

King Hiromi sighed to himself and gestured for the door servants to open the doors of his private study, to allow his sister entrance.

The moment she came in, he knew he'd better be prepared for her anger. The expression that donned her face was absolute fury, and she clutched her hands hard, as if she were to punch someone at any given moment. "Brother!"

"Be at peace Naoko. A princess never raises her voice and acts in such an unladylike way."

"Unladylike! I most certainly will act unladylike and raise my voice when it is necessary. I have a mind to thrash you with my rage, and set you ablaze with my scorching eyes. How dare you! How—"

"Now sister I repeat, clam yourself so I may explain. You are not yourself it would seem. The loss of father has clouded your better judgment."

"No brother, I would say that falls on you alone. How am I to begin to comprehend today's ordeal. Suki and I go to say our goodbyes to _four_ bandits, only to find that one of them is being locked up and sentenced to death on a fancy my father had while he was ill, and my deuce of a brother is following it through!"

"Naoko, there. You have gotten that out of your system, now can we talk reasonably?"

"Reasonably? Hiromi, he's dead, okay? I loved my father and a part of myself died along with him, and I shall mourn for him for quite sometime. But my mourning won't make me ever forget that though I loved my father, I never did my king. He was a terrible ruler, and never governed the country properly. It was you that pointed out to me that all his decisions were poorly made. Cannot you see that now you are just obeying one more of his amiss resolutions?"

"Even to his dying moment I didn't give him the respect I should have. He deserved more from his son. That man being held in the dungeon kidnapped and put you through an unnecessary escapade. It won't be overlooked."

"That man, as you so call him, gave me a journey more exciting then anything else in my life. I've matured a lot since then, and I've learned to respect people like him, people less fortunate then us. I've been sheltered and kept ignorant of so many things and it was about time I experienced life outside. I owe him everything."

"You owe him nothing. The other three bandits have been left to go on, and you must be content with that."

"If there is no other way—" Naoko began, striding to the door.

"What are going to do?" Hiromi asked.

"I die before he does." She answered, leaving the room.

Prince Hiromi wanted to stop his sister from exiting and demand an explanation, but he was dumbstruck by her words. There really was no explanation for her behaviour. Why was she so stubborn, though he knew the answer. She was a real loyal one, and she'd have fought her brother to save any of them. But to give up her own life for it? Hiromi didn't think she'd ever go to such lengths. She wasn't thinking clearly, oh no. She was a passionate one, and her mind was being overtaken by her heart, Hiromi decided in the end.

He remained in his study till the late hours came, and then someone knocked on his doors. It was one of the castle guards coming to relate some news to Hiromi.

"Sorry to bother you my grace, but your sister, she's—"

"Good Lord! She isn't—!" But Hiromi chocked on his words, as he gripped his desk hard enough for splinters to dig into his skin.

"Sir, she tried to get into the dungeons earlier to see the captive, but we told her that you had forbidden anyone to see him. So she ordered that she was to be locked up too. We just looked at her amazed, but she is the princess, and we had to follow orders. She is now locked up in on of the cells below."

"She's still alive then!" Hiromi regained his breath and was on the verge of relief tears.

"Oh course, we haven't tortured her at all." The guard seemed horrified at the King's words.

"Alright, then if she wishes to spend her time in the dungeon, so be it. Tomorrow morning I will go and see her myself, and I am sure by then she'll have changed her mind and be thinking straight again."

"Yes sir."

"But one more thing," Hiromi enquired. "The cell you put her in, was it anywhere near the other man's cell?"

"Well she demanded to be put in his cell sir—"

"What!"

"But, we told her that on your order no one was to visit him." The guard added hastily.

"And so?"

"So she was put in the cell across from his." He finished.

"I see, the Princess thinks she's sly, does she?" Hiromi mumbled to himself

- - -

Naoko had been watching him since she was locked in her dungeon unit. A tiny window with heavy bars was placed up high in his cell, so high he couldn't reach it. He therefore laid back on the stack of hay provided for the prisoner's comfort, and he looked through the window up at the moon and stars. He had been looking through that window when Naoko first came, and he had never bothered to turn his head to even glance at her. It had now been over an hour, and yet still he remained unturned, looking up at the night sky through bars, and Naoko remained silent observing him doing so. Finally, after endless more minutes of this going on, Ryo finally looked down, turned his head to his hay, and closed his eyes.

Naoko by now no longer felt sympathetic. She grew irritated and could no longer keep quiet.

"Bandit, don't even think of going to sleep."

Ryo opened one eye and looked at her. "Why not?"

"I've spent a great deal of time here because of you, and I am most likely to remain here all night, and forever more until my brother is ready to give in. I am doing you the favour so don't ignore me."

"I am not ignoring you. I am going to sleep. No one asked you to come here." And with that both his eyes were closed off again.

"What insolence! I have come on my own regard to keep you alive, and you do not care."

"I am tired, and I am going to sleep. I truly do not wish for you to subject yourself to such harshness on my behalf, I'm not worth it Princess. You have never been in a dungeon before, have you? Leave here."

"Ah, I see what you are thinking. I am a lady and therefore cannot bear a night in a dungeon. But you are wrong. I am strong and if you can survive a night here, I can survive a thousand of them."

"Everything is a competition to you, is it not?"

"Only where you're concerned."

Ryo smirked. "Could it be because you wish to prove yourself to me? To impress me? Am I to be honoured to think that?"

"No, I do not care in the least what you think. You opinion used to mean something, until you became the man who had no respect for the woman who was giving up her free life so he could have his."

Ryo only smiled at this. "But I told you Princess, I didn't ask you to. I would rather you not, for it would be a shame to lose your life for mine, wouldn't it? But you are not risking your life; you know very well your brother would never kill you. You will stay here one night, and then he'll give in to you. You give up nothing but time and one night's comfortable sleep, and I thank you for that. Still, you cannot call this giving up your _free life_, for you would never do such a thing for me. This way you are guaranteed to be free."

"Is that the reason for your ignoring me? You believe I only do this because I know my brother would never kill me? Because you think I won't be here longer then the night?"

"Yes."

"How sorry I feel for you then Bandit. My brother is more stubborn then you realize, I believe him capable of leaving me here a week before he starts to feel bad. But even so, you are right he could give in tomorrow. So this doesn't prove my loyalty, but you must know, that if it was Prince Takuya instead of Hiromi and I had the risk of dying, I would of gone through with it."

Ryo looked at her a second. "You know, I actually believe you Princess."

"Because you love me?"

"Maybe."

"Really?" Naoko was so shocked at his answer, she sat right up.

"No, I was just jesting. Do you love me?"

"No, not at all really." She answered, leaning back on her wall.

"Well listen Princess, this has been nice but, I really am tired so—"

"Go ahead." Naoko responded and Ryo closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

- - -

As usual, Ryo was correct. Hiromi came in the morning to see if his sister had changed her mind. He walked into the dungeon to find Ryo awake and leaning against the back wall watching the sleeping Princess.

Hiromi banged on the bars of her dungeon and she woke up with a start.

"Sister, have you had enough of this?"

"I could go for years in here brother." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Hiromi unlocked her bar doors and walked inside.

"Come out of this place, you are a princess."

"Not until my demands are met." She answered resolutely.

"Come out and we will talk." Hiromi responded so she exited her cell.

"Let us go to my study and discuss this." Hiromi said walking to the stairway.

"No, I don't set foot out of the dungeon until he is freed." She threw a glance at Ryo.

"Naoko, you are being ridiculous."

"No," She responded, walking over to Ryo's cell and standing before it. "I am not. You kill him, you have to get past me first."

Hiromi looked beyond his sister at the face of the ruthless bandit. A smile played on his face, and Hiromi felt as though the prisoner was mocking him with a smirk. He turned back to his sister.

"What is this man to you? Why should you be so impassioned to save his life?"

"Because I owe it to him, for the person I am now." Naoko's glare was determined.

Hiromi looked one more time at Ryo, expecting to see his taunting grin again. Only Ryo was no longer looking at the King. His full attention was now directed to the Princess, who had somehow stunned him by her recent words.

A revelation poured down on Hiromi at the moment. Looking at Ryo, then back at his sister, and then back to the bandit once more, he finally realized what had been hinted to him during the journey home.

This was the end; he knew there was no longer anything he could do. The man had to live, or surely—he wouldn't put it past his sister any longer—she would revolt and kill herself as well. But he was a bandit of all things! Not a nobleman, a count, courtier, baron, duke, or prince. Just a lousy thief!

"You win." He sighed after the long thought.

"I win?" Naoko looked at him is amazement. "Just like that?"

Hiromi looked at her irritably. "If you want to prove your loyalty more to the rogue you're going to have to find another way. I resign this. Free the man." He nodded to the guard who stood by the wall with the keys.

"My gratitude, your highness." Ryo said, once the cell was open and he exited it.

Hiromi glared at him for a second. "You could have escaped at any moment, couldn't you have? I was counting on it. As much as I loved my father, I couldn't kill a man I owed my sister's freedom to, and yet I knew I had no choice but to respect his last wish. I was hoping you'd just escape and give me the excuse not to. You've disappointed me."

"My apologies your grace," Ryo laughed, "I was going to escape in the middle of the night, but then your sister had to go and play faithful dog on me. If she hadn't have come, I would have left."

"Wait," Naoko interrupted. "You mean you never _wanted_ to kill him?"

"Oh course not sister. I am not that type of man. I only did it to honour father, and I hated the thought that I would have to go through with it. Everything would have worked out had you not gone and stayed here a night."

"So you mean you could have just broken out?" Naoko said, casting her eyes back to Ryo. "And you Hiromi were hoping for it?"

"I didn't want to admit it, but yes. What you said about father was true. He was a good man, but a horrible king."

"Naoko you've known me long enough to know I could have broken out at any moment." Ryo shook his head in disappointment.

"Now I feel the fool!" She exclaimed with embarrassment.

- - -

End of ch.17

**

* * *

A/N:** one? One left? Am I serious? Completely. And the last chapter is the second smallest, so it'll be short (and hopefully sweet). I said I'd get it all posted before September, and I will! 

-

_Like I'd tell you_, sorry Darcy, isn't an option, he's not a fairytale boy (though the idea is appealing enough). I'll talk to Disney for you, okay? As for last update, well, this is even faster (I think). Hope this chapter was great too! (adoring fan, hahaha, I love ye).

_Miss SJB_, hey thanks for reviewing, you think it's awesome? You're awesome! And so if Princess Bride, corny yes, but that's part of its appeal.

_Narnialove_r, yeah those dragons were funny. Suki and Yukio, getting married, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, yay! As for Ryo and Naoko well...

_Gina_, yes his highness was a complete moron, luckily Naoko wasn't forced into marrying him. As for Suki and Yukio, sigh, I wonder what their wedding night will be like, HAHAHA. Never fear, the story may almost be over, but there's always the next one

_Laurashrub_, okay okay, stop with the scary eye glare, the King died because of it! My book boy would have to be **Ivan Smetski** from this book called "Enchantment" by Orson Scott Card, but how could I forget about Dimitri from Anastasia? (I used to love that guy!). Oh, and many thanks for subtly pointing out that I called Garret _Gavin_ (how could I!) My mistake, thank you, I fixed it. As for him staying blind, yeah I liked that about him, I think it's dead sexy.

-rayko.


	18. Chapter 18

**Arigatou **

**Complete summary**: _Princess Naoko__ knows her father is a horrible ruler, but no one suspected his selfish ways would end in her being kidnapped. Now traveling through her Kingdom Aralon, across wilderness into the enemy country Honrako, Naoko and her servant friend Suki soon learn that their kidnappers, the four bandits of Quentia, might not be so bad after all. _

**

* * *

A/N:** The bandits are no longer, as Hiromi gains four new knights. Wedding bless ring for Yukio and Suki, and a Princess who despises balls will agree to dance with one man in particular. 

Dun Dun Dun! Geez, it seems everyone wants to kill me because Naoko and Ryo aren't together yet. Well, we've come to the end. Enjoy, and ARIGATOU EVERYONE! You have my deepest love, the kind of love only a loyal readers get.

**

* * *

- **

**Arigatou**

_Chapter Eighteen_

_-_

"You wished to see me your majesty?"

"Yes, please come in. I've just completed some work. The war has been ended thankfully."

"That is quite wise of you. Prince Takuya must be furious that you called it off."

"Oh, well," Hiromi chuckled to himself, "Never mind that though. Yesterday morning after you were freed, I sent messengers to the village near by to contact your friends at their lodgings. The messenger was instructed to tell them that you have been freed, and that they can come today to meet you."

"Many thanks, your Lordship." Ryo bowed his head.

Hiromi smiled. "Do not you mean Arigatou? That is all I can get my sister to say whenever she thanks me."

"Arigatou then."

Ryo turned to leave but the Hiromi wasn't done with him. Steeling his face so he maintained a sombre expression, he went on.

"Before you run off with your comrades though, I have been reminded consistently that I am to address a matter to you. It has to do with your occupation."

Ryo's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What of it?

" My sister has informed me that one of your men is to marry her friend Suki. That lady is as much of a friend to me as she is my sister's, and I was told this man was honourable, and he better be for Suki shall have no less, I'll make sure to that."

"The man is Yukio, I bet you know that." Ryo nodded. "I think you liked him though, from what you saw of him on the journey."

"Yes, he seemed pleasant and yet strange. I am told that he is quitting the bandit lifestyle though, to provide properly for his wife, which is why Naoko has stressed upon the fact that he would make a good knight. I couldn't agree more, I'd be delighted to offer him the position."

"Yukio will prove himself a good knight, I'm sure."

"But then my sister went on to press another matter. What of the remaining three bandits? She believes I should be offering all four of you a job as my knights. What do you say to that sir?"

Ryo smirked. "I say I'm not a _sir_, but a common thief, your highness."

"So you do not want the rank? Because I quite agree with her, all four of you would make the best of knights."

"Oh, that I'm sure of." Ryo's voice emanated confidence.

"Being a knight of Aralon, you will gain respect in society, gain rank and importance, make more money and be more wealthier then before, _and_ be labelled as honourable. What do you say now?"

"I'd say you've got yourself four news knights."

"And the other three men will agree to it?"

"I am certain of it. Mikitao will be in it for the money, more money for more food none the less. Shinji will agree because he loves to have a sense of purpose, which is why he still hangs onto his flute and likes playing for an audience now and then. Yukio will want the honour to bring his soon-to-be wife into good society."

"And why would you want it?"

Ryo smiled. "There's nothing wrong with being of high rank. It's something I strive for."

"Well, then I suppose you are no longer a thief, but a sir now."

"I presume so." Ryo answered and walked over to the door to take his leave.

"Wait sir." Hiromi stopped him.

"Yes King?"

"I just thought I should make something clear first." Hiromi bit back a smile. It would do no good to try and tease and taunt this bandit if he didn't look grave.

Ryo nodded and Hiromi continued in mock seriousness.

"You may become a knight now, which happens to be a respectful enough position to marry a princess, but that doesn't mean you're going to."

Ryo just looked back at the King with a blank look.

"I never planned on marrying a princess. All the royal ladies in the land are quite safe from me."

Hiromi took a moment's glance at Ryo, willing himself to stay icy. "Alright, you may leave now and tell your comrades about my offer, but one more thing old outlaw. Keep your hands to yourself and off my sister, comprehend? Not one finger on her, or I swear—" But Hiromi never finished his statement, because he broke out into a fit of laughter, unable to maintain his little practical joke any longer.

Ryo smirked at the site and left the room.

- - -

All the bandits after little consideration accepted the job. There was not much against it, except for the fact that they would now serve under a king and not be completely free. It did in fact prove to have many advantages though, one of them being that Yukio and Suki got to be married much sooner then they had ever dreamed. Two weeks later, to be exact. With a princess for a pal Suki was able to get everything for her wedding fast, and soon it was all prepared. The bandits had now been commissioned as knights for over a week, and they were receiving more gold for their job then they thought possible. Yukio had saved up enough to buy a cottage type house, just on the boarders of the village. It was pretty big for a cottage too, and both Yukio and Suki thought they might like it for a bit, until the family expanded and they would need a bigger home. By then though, they would surely have enough, what with what the generous king of Aralon was paying.

On Suki's wedding day, everyone made their way down to the lake surrounded one part of the village, where the humble ceremony was to be. Suki was all jitters, and Yukio couldn't stop blurting out random quotes that no one could quite understand. Once the cleric had started the service, everyone was subdued.

After the wedding was the banquet feast, which took place back at the Palace's grand hall that Hiromi had offered for use. The music played on, Suki and Yukio were dancing in their own little dream world, and everything was perfect, Naoko thought, almost everything anyway.

Naoko stood to the side, remembering the last ball or banquet she had been too. This time Akiko wasn't flirting with her brother's servant; she was instead making conversation with Shinji, who didn't seem to mind her.

Mikitao was still sitting at one of the tables, deep into his fourth course, and Kana stood hovering over some of the other servants who were invited on Suki's request. King Hiromi was dancing with some lovely noblewomen, a countess or baroness, Naoko couldn't tell. And where was Ryo? She could not pick him out anywhere. Were she only to look behind her though, she would find him standing by one of the walls watching her watch others.

Eventually Ryo got bored of just standing around, though he rather be at the side of the wall then back into the crowd of people, where the women took one look at him in his knight clothes, and gave him hinting smiles. He walked to where the Princess sat, at this time she herself had just declined another man for a dance.

"You detest balls?" He asked, sitting down.

"I always have."

"As well as dancing?"

"When one doesn't have a person worth dancing with, where is the pleasure?"

"Is a knight worth dancing with?"

"Depends on the knight."

"Am I worth dancing with?"

"Depends on if you ask me or not."

Ryo laughed at that. "Milady, wilt thou dance with me?"

"It'd be my pleasure sir." Naoko smiled.

They both rose from the table and made their way to the middle of the floor on which the dancing was being held.

Ryo took Naoko's hand in his, and put his other hand around her waist. Naoko brought her other hand up to his shoulder and they began to dance.

At first, silence was all that was present and then;

"Naoko, how is our child doing?"

Bewilderment filled her face. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not pregnant."

"True. But it won't be long before you are."

Ignoring the gleam in his eyes, she informed him with a posh voice. "I don't plan on having children until I have a husband. To do so otherwise would be shameful."

"You will have a husband soon. He's holding your hand as we speak."

"What, you Bandit?" She looked him up and down with a dubious look upon her face.

"I am no bandit. I was one once, but I am a knight now in your brother's service."

"Yes Knight, but a bandit is so much more attractive. A knight works gallantly for his king, but a bandit is a free man, a wild rebel, which is so much more appealing. So that is what I wish to call you, bandit."

"Back to what you were saying about your husband?" Ryo brought her mind back to his intentions.

"Oh yes, as I was saying, I am Princess Naoko of Aralon Kingdom, and I will marry nothing less than that of a noblemen. Most likely a count, duke or some charming Prince. Or an emperor if I ever get lucky enough."

"Are you too good to marry below your status? To take a thief, a rogue, a _bandit_, for a husband?"

"To be sure, I am much to good for that sort."

Ryo looked at her for a second and smiled, "You are jesting with me again, to get even with me for the teasing I did in the dungeons, aren't you?"

A grin lit up Naoko's serious expression. "So you were just teasing me! You really do love me after all then. Well, I believe our first child shall be a boy, what do you think?"

"I think that if we weren't in a room full of watchful eyes, I would kiss you this moment."

"Then forget watchful eyes and think about yearning lips."

Naoko closed her eyes, and their lips met.

theEnd

**

* * *

A/N:** yeah, so okay, do you feel like you were cheated out on their romance? That you wish you could see more kissing, more arguing, more of just them, **finally** together? Have I mentioned enough times that I wrote a sequel to this? . :D 

Before I commit to posting it for sure, here's a little summary I wrote for it. Read it and tell me if I should bother posting the sequel. It's half the length of "Arigatou"(but will be ten chapters), and I wrote it about three months after the first one, so once again it was written roughly two years ago.

**Complete summary**: _Three years after the famous kidnapping of the Princess, Sir Ryo and Sir Yukio come home from a war against Honrako, only to find their wives are missing! It seems the four former bandits, now knights of King Hiromi, have to save the ladies. Only once saved however, Lady Naoko doesn't seem too happy with her husband, who was neglecting her and their two-year-old son prior to the war. _

Anyway, seeing as this is the last chapter, I really hope EVERYONE reviews! (Is it too much to hope for? Just say one word, like "good" or "bad", and that'd totally make my day.)

-

_laurashrub_, your review made me laugh for a good hour (chuckles). It was the last line about "EVERYONE" waiting for them to finally "GET TOGETHER" hahaha. Well, I hope you're satisfied, they did. And please don't glare at Hiromi, if you do he'll die just like his father and I need him for the sequel.

_like i'd tell you, _hey you're one of my earliest reviewers for this story, and without loyal reviewers like you I wouldn't have continued to post it, so you've earned Mr. Darcy, even though he wasn't being sold. This story alas has ended, but there's always the next one.

_Narnialover, _now _your_ review had me laughing for a good day. I seriously considered deleting my version of chapter 18 and using yours instead, it's both romantic and funny! Anyway, it wasn't hilarious like yours, but I hope you liked the ending.

_Traceykiwilee_, I'm glad you liked the chapters, it's 18 chapters in total (this one being the last) and don't behead me just yet, I got them together.

_Gina_, hey this story as well as the sequel are the only fairytale stories I have (I'm actually a Harry Potter ff author mostly). Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this chapter.

-

AND LASTELY,

Special thanks to

(**LialaSword, Miss SJB, Salvation-ala-mode, Traceykiwilee, het2468, laurashrub, twieveluv, **_and _**xravestrobe**) who put my story on story alert.

And even more thanks to

(**Bingo5, LialaSword, Nadia Marijke,** **Narnialover, Traceykiwilee, fairybells, het2468, laurashrub, **_and_** lishyfish) **who put it on favourites, woot! You people have earned my unconditional and complete love (do you realize how hard that is to come by now-a-days?).

-rayko.


End file.
